The Bright Beginning
by CandyBunnies
Summary: Moons after the Dark Forest battle, five kits are born, destined to save the Clans. A prophecy claims the Clans will be destroyed unless the Five can save them before the end. Will they accomplish it, or will they die trying? Is StarClan wrong? What will happen?
1. Prologue & Allegiances

**Disclaimer: CandyBunnies does not own warriors. Erin Hunter does, and we are not Erin Hunter.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Jayfeather, I'm not sure if I am ready to lead ThunderClan!" a dark brown tabby tom wailed. "What if I mess up?"

"Every cat messes up. It's natural. You need to stop being so paranoid. Brambleclaw?"

"Yes?" Brambleclaw replied, staring at the entrance to the Moonpool. He turned his head to look at the medicine cat.

"Are you ready? It's time," Jayfeather questioned the tom. The blind tom flicked his tail toward the Moonpool.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Brambleclaw retorted. He looked toward the entrance and sighed, "Lead on."

Jayfeather nodded and walked slowly through the branches. Brambleclaw followed, and he found his paws were set in paw grooves. _I bet many cats have stepped down this spiral way to go to the Moonpool. It's kind of like the place at Highstones. _The tom felt spirits of many cats before brushing along his pelt, their scent gagging him. Brambleclaw almost ran into Jayfeather as the medicine cat stopped suddenly. The spirits darted away.

"Why did we stop?" Brambleclaw questioned Jayfeather. He looked over the medicine cat's shoulder and gaped in amazement. The Moonpool was sparkling in the moonlight; the stars reflecting off the water.

"Brambleclaw, it is time you got your lives from StarClan. Lie down next to the pool, and lap some of the water," Jayfeather mewed confidently.

Brambleclaw walked over to the edge of the stone and lay down. He shivered from the coldness of the stone, but the water was colder when he drank from it. The tabby tom saw Jayfeather lay beside him, and they both closed their eyes.

Stars surrounded Brambleclaw, and then there was darkness. He stifled a yowl. _Am I falling? _He closed his eyes, hoping it would end quickly. The ThunderClan cat sniffed the air and found many cats scents lingering in the air; some he knew, others he didn't.

All of a sudden, he felt firm ground underneath him, and he opened his eyes. The tom looked around and saw Fourtrees. He stared in amazement, since the trees were standing. He looked around and saw the stars twinkling above. He looked back at the tree and was amazed to see the cats of StarClan sitting there; their fur was sparkling with starlight, and their eyes filled with warmth.

He sat staring as he heard a voice surround him, "Welcome Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw stared at the cats as a pale ginger tabby she-cat walked forward. He ran forward to great the cat. The she-cat licked Brambleclaw's head and mewed, "You will be great my kit. You will lead ThunderClan wonderfully."

Brambleclaw breathed her scent in and replied staring in his mother's eyes, "Goldenflower, I'm not sure. I don't think I will do well. What if I mess up in the ceremony?" He stared at his mother with clouded eyes.

"You'll do fine my baby," she whispered. She raised her voice so everyone can here, "Brambleclaw, my lovely son, I give you a life of protection. Use it to protect your Clan as a queen protects her kits." She touched her nose to his forehead and a jolt of pain shot through him. He fought the urge to yelp and run away. The tom endured and was relived the pain subsided when Goldenflower pulled away. He gasped for breath and watched his mother pad off to join the rest of the StarClan cats.

Brambleclaw watched as a pale gray tom walked up to him. He resisted the urge to hiss at this tom. _Ashfur, you tried to take my mate from me but paid the highest price for it._ The tom looked at Brambleclaw with a sad but confident look in his eyes. "I hope you will forgive me, and become mates with Squirrelflight again," he mewed quietly, and then raised his voice "I give you a life to have the power to forgive all the cats that do wrong. It will help you through many different instances in your life time." Ashfur rested his muzzle between Brambleclaw's ears. A calm sensation followed by a burning sensation made Brambleclaw flinch. He looked up at Ashfur and nodded. Ashfur smiled and padded back to the ranks of StarClan.

Hollyleaf jumped down from the tree and padded forward. Brambleclaw watched with a loving feeling. She purred, "I am proud to have called you my father. You were the best." She rested her nose on Brambleclaw's ear, "I am here to give you a life of trust, use it for judging your Clanmates fairly. It is a hard thing to do." A calm but freezing, almost burning, sensation came over on him, and he yelp from the intensity. She pulled away, and left him shaking, hardly standing up.

"Hollyleaf, I miss you so much. I loved you as my own kit. I still wish you were my kit," Brambleclaw purred quietly.

"I will always be your kit. Just remember that," she replied. Hollyleaf padded back, sitting by Ashfur. A dark gray she-cat padded forward to Brambleclaw, and mewed, "With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself." A calm feeling swept forward and filled him with strength. "Thank you for not giving up on the Clan during many instances you could have. You have a deep feeling for our Clan. Please try to keep it that way." The she-cat padded away as he thought, _I will always try to keep it that way, Cinderpelt._

A blue-gray she-cat padded forward and Brambleclaw dipped his head. "It's great to see you again, Bluestar." She flicked her tail.

"You do not have to do that here, we are equals now. I give you a life of truth. Your Clan will need you to tell the truth even if you believe it is not worth telling." A fierce pain made Brambleclaw yelp in pain. He felt dizzy when she pulled away. She went back to sit with her friends and family.

Ferncloud walked forward to give him a life. "With this life, I give you love for your Clan, as a queen caries for her kits." A calm feeling swept over, and he drank in the warmth. All of a sudden, an intense feeling became him, more intense than anything he had ever felt. He suddenly saw Ferncloud's love for her kits, and her total grief when Shrewpaw, Hollykit, and Larchkit all died. He felt her intensity in the battle with the Dark Forest, and her sad feeling leaving Dustpelt and her remaining kits. She pulled away, leaving Brambleclaw gasping for breath and shaking terribly. She padded away leaving Brambleclaw alone. _I don't think I could go for another life like that._

Honeyfern padded forward to Brambleclaw and mewed, "I give you a life of bravery, use it to protect your Clan in the deepest of needs. A strengthening feeling fell upon Brambleclaw and he felt stronger, unafraid to go into any battle.

"Thank you Honeyfern. You helped save kits. I will always be grateful for you," he purred. He watched as she walked away, and her place was taking by, Feathertail.

He took in her scent, as he remembered her death. She had died to save the Tribe of Rushing Water from Sharptooth, a mountain lion. She purred, "Brambleclaw, the life I give you is courage; use it in battle or anything for your Clan. Protect your Clan with the strength of a lion." A strong feeling overcame him and he felt better than he had before.

"Oh, Feathertail, I miss you. You helped us finish the mission. We shouldn't have lost you," Brambleclaw mewed, head bowed.

"It's okay. I'm proud of you and the rest of them. If you see Crowfeather, tell him I love him and I am proud of him," she mewed before she padded away. Brambleclaw looked after her as she sat down with her mother, Silverstream. A ginger tom padded forward.

"Welcome Brambleclaw, my apprentice, warrior, and deputy. I doubted your loyalty by your looks, but I was wrong. You will make a great leader, and I am proud of you. I give you a life of mentoring, faith, and nobility. Use it well to train your young and old cats of ThunderClan, and to lead your Clan in the ways of the warrior code and StarClan. I hail you by your new name, Bramblestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" The cats of StarClan called out. Bramblestar held his head high as the cats called his name. Firestar looked at Bramblestar with pride in his eyes.

The cats stopped cheering as a dark gray she-cat walked right in front of Bramblestar and stopped. She looked at Bramblestar and then Firestar. Firestar's spine fur raised and his lips were in a snarl. He spat at her, "Yellowfang, you better not say what I think you are going to say. He doesn't need to know yet. No Clan cat should. Jayfeather is here, and it would end disastrous if he knew."

"I am going to tell him. He is leader. What is one of his lives? It is truth. Therefore, he should know the truth. Isn't that right, Bluestar?" She retorted.

She looked at Bluestar, fury in her eyes. Bluestar looked at the she-cat and hissed. She backed down and said, "Firestar, I think he should know. I believe Cinderpelt feels the same way." Firestar looked at Cinderpelt as the she-cat nodded and sighed.

"Fine, he can know," he sighed. He rounded on Bramblestar, "If you tell a single soul about it or try to change their destiny, then all the Clans will be punished, and not by us. That goes for Jayfeather also."

The she-cat purred a rusty purr, "The prophecy is, _'Before the 'paw is given, five must go or else be driven… with brutes from all around, from the sky to the ground… to the mountains they must go, to the mountains and below…when tasks complete and quest done, five will be one and one will be all.'_" The gray cat looked around and singled out Bramblestar. "That is all you need to know. Now go! You are leader, and you must go name a deputy when you get back."

Bramblestar sat puzzled. He closed his eyes to think, and when he opened them again, he was on stone at the Moonpool. The brown tabby sat up and was suddenly very tired. Bramblestar looked at Jayfeather and sighed.

"Let's go home," Jayfeather mewed quietly. The medicine cat padded out of the den and headed to ThunderClan territory. Bramblestar raced after him. _I'm ThunderClan's new leader!_

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**

**BRAMBLESTAR**- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY**

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT**- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**JAYFEATHER**- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**WARRIORS**

**(toms and she-cats without kits)**

**BRACKENFUR**- golden brown tabby tom

**CLOUDTAIL**- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**MILLIE**- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**THORNCLAW**- golden brown tabby tom

**SORRELTAIL**- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**CROWFEATHER**- dark gray tom, former WindClan warrior

**LEAFPOOL**- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**SPIDERLEG**- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**BIRCHFALL**- light brown tabby tom

**WHITEWING**- white she-cat with green eyes

**BERRYNOSE**- cream-colored tom

**HAZELTAIL**- small gray-and-white she-cat

**MOUSEWHISKER**- gray-and-white tom

**POPPYFROST**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**LIONBLAZE**- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_APPRENTICE, SEEDPAW_

**FOXLEAP**- reddish tabby tom

**ICECLOUD**- white she-cat

**TOADSTEP**- black-and-white tom

**ROSEPETAL**- dark cream she-cat

**BRIARLIGHT**- dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in hind legs

**BUMBLESTRIPE**- very pale gray tom with black stripes

_APPRENTICE, LILYPAW_

**IVYPOOL**- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**CHERRYFOOT**- ginger she-cat

**MOLECLAW**- brown-and-cream tom

**APPRENTICES **

**(more than six moons, in training to become warriors)**

**LILYSPAW- **dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**SEEDPAW- **very pale ginger she-cat

**QUEENS**

** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**DAISY**- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**BRIGHTHEART**- white she-cat with ginger patches; has Cloudtail's kits: Dewkit, Snowkit, Amberkit

**BLOSSOMFALL**- tortoiseshell and white she-cat; has Toadstep's kits: Stonekit, Swiftkit, and Duskkit

**CINDERHEART**- gray tabby she-cat; has Lionblaze's kits: Bramblekit, Goldenkit, and Cinderkit

**DOVEWING**- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes; has Bumblestripe's kits: Firekit and Oakkit

**KITS**

**DEWKIT-** gray tom with amber eyes

**SNOWKIT**- white tom with amber eyes

**AMBERKIT**- pale gray she-cat with white patches

**STONEKIT- **gray-and-white she-kit

**SWIFTKIT- **dark gray tom with black and white patches

**DUSKKIT- **black tabby she-kit with white tail tip

**BRAMBLEKIT**- silver tabby she-kit with black and golden paws and golden ears ears with light blue eyes

**GOLDENKIT**- black she-kit with golden face and amber eyes

**CINDERKIT**- black she-kit with golden paws and green eyes

**FIREKIT**- dark ginger tom with black stripe and blue eyes

**OAKKIT**- pale ginger tom with black, gray, and white spots and dark blue eyes

**ELDERS **

**(former warriors and queens now retired)**

**GRAYSTRIPE**- long-haired gray tom

**DUSTPELT**- dark brown tabby tom

**SANDSTORM**- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**PURDY**- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

**BLACKSTAR-** large white tom with jet-black paws

**DEPUTY**

**ROWANCLAW- **ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT**

**LITTLECLOUD- **very small tabby tom

**APPRENTICE: MISTPELT- **spiky-furred pale gray she-cat

**WARRIORS**

**(toms and she-cats without kits)**

**OAKFUR- **small brown tom

**TOADFOOT- **dark brown tom

**APPLEFUR- **mottled brown she-cat

**CROWFROST- **black-and-white tom

**RATSCAR- **brown tom with long scar across his back

**SNOWBIRD- **pure white she-cat

_APPRENTICE, BLACKPAW_

**TAWNYPELT- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**KINKFUR**- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**OLIVENOSE- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**OWLCLAW- **light brown tabby tom

**SHREWFOOT- **gray she-cat with black feet

_APPRENTICE, PINEPAW_

**SCORCHFUR- **dark gray tom

**IVYTAIL- **black, white, tortoiseshell she-cat

**TIGERHEART- **dark brown tabby tom

_APPRENTICE, BERRYPAW_

**FERRETCLAW- **cream-and-gray tom

**STARLINGWING- **ginger tom

**SPARROWCLAW- **brown tabby tom

**DEWFROST- **gray she-cat

**APPRENTICES**

**BLACKPAW- **white-and- black she-cat

**PINEPAW- **brownish-ginger tom

**BERRYPAW- **ginger-and-black she-cat

**QUEEN **

**(she-cat's expecting or nursing kits)**

**DAWNPELT- **cream-furred she-cat; Kits: Darkkit, and Nightkit

**PINENOSE- **black she-cat; Kits: Rainkit, Lilykit, and Rosekit

**KITS**

**DARKKIT- **dark gray she-kit

**NIGHTKIT- **black tom

**RAINKIT- **dark gray tom

**LILYKIT- **light gray she-kit with white patches

**ROSEKIT- **gray she-kit with amber eyes

**ELDERS **

**(former warriors and queens now retired)**

**CEDERHEART**- dark gray tom

**WHITEWATER**- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**

**ONESTAR**- brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY**

**ASHFOOT**- gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT**

**KESTRELFLIGHT- **mottled gray tom

**WARRIORS**

**(toms and she-cats without kits)**

**OWLWHISKER**- light brown tabby tom

**WHITETAIL**- small white she-cat

**GORSETAIL**- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**WEASELFUR**- ginger tom with white paws

**LEAFTAIL- **dark tabby tom with amber eyes

_APPRENTICE, GRASSPAW_

**EMBERFOOT**- gray tom with two dark paws

**SEDGEWHISKER**- light brown tabby she-cat

**SWALLOWTAIL**- dark gray she-cat

_APPRENTICE, DEERPAW_

**WHISKERNOSE**- light brown tom

**FURZEPELT**- gray-and-white she-cat

**BOULDERFUR**- large pale gray tom

**LARKEAR**- gray she-cat

**CROUCHFUR**- black tom

**APPRENTICES**

**DEERPAW- **black-and-brown she-cat

**GRASSPAW-** gray striped tom

**QUEENS **

**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**HEATHERTAIL**- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Has Breezepelt's kits: Blossomkit and Flowerkit

**SUNSTRIKE**- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead; kits: Stormkit, Eaglekit, Shrewkit, and Runningkit

**KITS**

**BLOSSOMKIT- **white, orange, black tortoiseshell

**FLOWERKIT- **light brown-golden she-kit

**STORMKIT- **tortoiseshell she-kit with strikingly wide blue eyes

**EAGLEKIT- **dark brown tabby tom

**SHREWKIT-** white-and-light brown she-kit

**RUNNINGKIT- **white-and-brown tabby tom

**ELDERS **

**(former warrior and queens now retired)**

**TORNEAR**- tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**

**MISTYSTAR**- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY**

**REEDWHISKER**- black tom

**MEDICINE CAT**

**MOTHWING**- dappled golden she-cat

**WILLOWSHINE**- gray tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS**

**(toms and she-cats without kits)**

**MINTFUR**- light gray tabby tom

**DUSKFUR**- brown tabby she-cat

**MINNOWTAIL**- dark gray she-cat

**PEBBLEFOOT**-mottled gray tom

_APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW_

**MALLOWNOSE**- light brown tabby tom

**ROBINWING**- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**PETALFUR**- gray-and-white she-cat

**HOLLOWFLIGHT**- dark brown tabby tom

_APPRENTICE, WATERPAW_

**TROUTSTREAM- **pale gray tabby she-cat

**MOSSYFOOT**- brown-and-white she-cat

**RUSHTAIL**- light brown tabby tom

**CURLTAIL-** tortoiseshell she-cat

**PODFUR- **dark gray and brown tom

**APPRENTICES**

**WATERPAW- **blue-gray tom

**WILLOWPAW- **gray she-cat

**QUEENS **

**(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**MOSSPELT- **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; Kits: Tanglekit, Featherkit, and Silverkit

**ICEWING**- white she-cat with blue eyes; Kits: Whitekit

**KITS**

**TANGLEKIT- **brown and white she-kit

**SILVERKIT- **gray tabby she-kit

**FEATHERKIT- **tortoiseshell she-kit

**WHITEKIT- **white she-kit

**ELDERS **

**(former warriors and queens now retired)**

**GRAYMIST**- pale gray tabby she-cat

* * *

**AN: Read and Review! It's helpful to! Yay! I finished! :D**

**Random Fact Time: This allegiances was hard to make!**

**~~Brambleheart~~  
**** ~CandyBunnies~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is Chapter 1! Hope you love it! **

**Disclaimer: CandyBunnies does not own Warriors. We do not claim it as our own. All rights go to Erin Hunter! :-D**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_In the leaf-bare sunlight, _the snow in the clearing was glistening. The ThunderClan warriors had just finished eating their sunhigh meal, and were now sharing tongues drowsily. A golden tabby tom named Lionblaze was sharing tongues with his mate, Cinderheart, a gray tabby she-cat. Their kits, Bramblekit, Goldenkit, and Cinderkit were attempting to play moss-ball in the clearing. The kits were bounding through the snow, chasing the ball.

The kits were three and a half moons old. They had been excited not to be the youngest kits anymore. Dovewing had given birth to kits half a moon after Cinderheart had. Bramblekit, a silver tabby she-kit and the eldest, was becoming bored with the game. She wanted to play a different game.

Bramblekit walked around behind her father. Lionblaze and Cinderheart continued to share tongues. The golden tabby tom did not realize that his kit was attempting to stalk him. Cinderheart watched the other to kits continue to play. She twitched her ear; Goldenkit and Cinderkit saw it.

They walked up behind Bramblekit, so they could play too. Bramblekit crouched down into the hunter's crouch she had learned from Amberkit. Her sisters copied her movement, not twitching a whisker. They moved forward, being careful not to crunch on the snow.

The cats in the clearing continued to share tongues, but their ears were pricked at the kits. Firekit and Oakkit, Dovewing's kits, came out of the nursery meowing loudly about their plans of being apprentices. Firekit looked at the three she-kits and waved his tail to Oakkit, telling him to be quiet and do not make a sound. They walked over behind the she-kits. Cinderkit turned her head and mouthed, _do not make a sound!_ The toms nodded.

Bramblekit and the other kits moved slowly forward. The silver tabby looked at her mother and nodded. She turned her head around and thought to her denmates, _at the twitch of my tail, we pounce! _Her denmates twitched their ears in acknowledgement. The kit turned her head back and nodded to her mother again.

The kits walked closer to Lionblaze. They completed it being completely silent, not crunching on the snow with their paws. Bramblekit stopped right behind her father. She turned toward the other kits and her eyes were sparkling. She turned back and nodded to her mother.

Bramblekit twitched her tail; she pounced on her unexpecting father and gave a battle caterwaul. Goldenkit, Cinderkit, Firekit, and Oakkit followed suit. Lionblaze buckled under the weight of all the kits. He fell to the ground in a mass of writhing kits.

Cinderheart sat next to her mate purring, her eyes sparkling and her whiskers twitching in amusement. The ThunderClan cats were all _mrrowing_ in laughing. None of the warriors tried to help Lionblaze with the kits. Everyone wanted to watch the kits because they had wondered what the kits were up to.

Bramblekit yowled to all the kits to get off. They bounded away to the entrance to camp. The golden tabby tom got back to his paws and called to the kits, "Bramblekit! Goldenkit! Cinderkit! Firekit! Oakkit! What do you think you are doing? You cannot leave the camp without a queen's permission."

The kits turned around, crestfallen. Their heads lowered and tails on the ground. Dovewing walked out of the medicine cat den, heading to the nursery, not even noticing her kits were already in the clearing. Firekit's ears pricked when he saw her. He ran over to her, tail held high.

His mew sounded throughout the clearing and into the forest, "Will you please take me, Oakkit, Bramblekit, Goldenkit, and Cinderkit into the forest? Please! We want to go out and play in the snow!" All the kits gathered around her, begging and pleading.

As they were begging Dovewing, a hunting patrol walked into camp. The head of the patrol was a pale gray tabby tom. Dovewing looked up at her mate with pleading eyes. He dropped the squirrel and thrush he had in his mouth and bounded over to her.

He licked her ear and cheek as she mewed, "Bumblestripe, Will you please take Cinderheart's and our kits out somewhere in the forest close by? I just saw Jayfeather and he said I had a fever and a slight cough. He said I might have whitecough, so I need to rest in my nest." She coughed, and the pale tabby tom took a step back to look at his mate.

Bumblestripe rushed back forward to his mate and pressed his muzzle into her fur. He replied, "Sure! I'll take the kits out into the forest, and I think Lionblaze would love to join me." The tom turned around and looked at the golden tabby. Lionblaze nodded his head whispering something to Cinderheart. The kits looked up excitedly. "Just let me get you the squirrel I caught, so you can get a good meal and rest.

The gray tom rushed off to get his mate the fresh-kill. Cinderkit, Oakkit, and Goldenkit sat down to wait for Bumblestripe to hurry up. Bramblekit and Firekit were kneading the ground in anticipation of going out of camp. Bumblestripe returned and dropped the squirrel. He rubbed his tail on his mate's flank and meowed something in her ear. She purred, picked the squirrel up, and walked to the nursery, disappearing in the thick bramble mess.

Lionblaze stood up and licked Cinderheart on the ear. He turned around and meowed to the kits and Bumblestripe, "Are you ready to go?" They all nodded, "Okay then let's go!" He turned toward the thorn tunnel leading out of camp. The kits followed eagerly while Bumblestripe followed slowly.

As they were just about to walk out of camp, Bramblestar and the senior warriors walked out of the leader's den. Bramblestar jumped onto Highledge and called the greeting loud and strong, his voice carrying through the forest, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Lionblaze halted, and the kits crashed into him. He flicked his tail, and the kits padded out of the way of the golden tabby warrior, so he could go back and sit with his mate. The kits let their disappointment show by dropping their tails to the snow-covered forest floor and their heads low. Lionblaze looked at the sad kits and whispered something to Bumblestripe.

Lionblaze looked up from speaking to the pale tabby tom and called to the kits, "Come here kits! I'll make a deal with you!" Goldenkit was the first to react. She raced over to Lionblaze skidding on the snow. The golden facesd she-kit looked at her denmates expectantly.

Oakkit ran over to Goldenkit and pounced on her. She hit him on the nose, paws sheathed, and hissed. The ginger tortoiseshell tom drew back, hurt. Goldenkit walked up to him and licked his cheek, murmuring the word sorry. The three kits recovered from their sadness, and ran over to Lionblaze and Bumblestripe.

"If you can be good little kits, Bumblestripe and I will take you out to the Oak tree. You all can play there, but you have to be quiet during the whole gathering. Do we have a deal?"

The kits turned and looked at each other. They turned their head, and they all nodded at once. Cinderkit turned around six times, and then sat down, not making a sound the whole time. The other kits followed her example and sat. They looked around the clearing, waiting for their clanmates to finish sitting.

Lionblaze looked at Cinderheart purring, "I think that got their attention. Let's hope this meeting is quick or we will have bursting kits." Cinderheart nodded. She twined her tail with him and purred, "I hope you know what you're doing; the five kits are a lot to handle."

Blossomfall and her kits, Swiftkit, Stonekit, and Duskkit came out of the nursery calmly and sat beside the elders, Purdy, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Dustpelt. The border patrol, consisting of Birchfall, Whitewing, Sorreltail, and Mousewhisker, had returned. Jayfeather came out of his den, followed by Ivypool and Foxleap. The rest of cats sat where they were, already in the clearing.

Bramblestar looked around the camp and decided the clan was ready. He began, "ShadowClan has been trespassing on our territory for the past half-moon. I have warned them to stay off, but they do not. Squirrelflight and I have talked to ThunderClan's senior warriors, and we have decided that we should attack. In addition, I have consulted Jayfeather, and he says he has enough herbs shall any cat gets hurt. Squirrelflight and I have decided on the patrols and battle skills. We will have two patrols; one will be led by me, and the other will be led by Squirrelflight." He paused at this point in his speech.

The ThunderClan cats' fur had risen. Ivypool and Foxleap looked at each other. Ivypool looked worried. Bramblekit looked at the two cats, and was confused. Ivypool saw the confused look on Bramblekit's face and licked her chest fur in embarrassment.

Bramblestar called the Clan back into order, "Now, the first patrol will be: Thornclaw, Toadstep, Millie, Poppyfrost, Crowfeather, Moleclaw, Bumblestripe, and Lilypaw. Squirrelflight will be leading, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Hazeltail, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Whitewing, Berrynose, Seedpaw. We will be going soon; right after the border and hunting patrol that just returned has eaten!"

The cats named by Bramblestar were excited. Foxleap and Ivypool looked relieved. Bramblekit looked at the ground as soon as she realized what just happened. Lionblaze _and_ Bumblestripe were on the patrols! She wanted to wail out in misery, but knew better.

The golden tabby tom looked at the kits. All of them were sniffling and sighing. He eyed Bumblestripe and flicked his tail. The pale tabby tom galloped over to him and looked at the disappointed kits. He thought of something to say, "Kits." The kits looked up at him with wide eyes, "As soon as Lionblaze and I get back from the battle, how about we go down to the lake, and we can teach you a little on swimming?"

The kits looked at each other and forced a smile. They nodded their heads, and Bumblestripe meowed, "Okay, now be good for your mothers or the deal is off. Listen to a story from the elders or take a nap." The kits looked at the snowy floor and nodded.

"LIONBLAZE, BUMBLESTRIPE! Come on we are leaving!" The ThunderClan leader's mew sounded from the entrance to camp. The toms looked at their kits and licked each on the top of the head. They raced off to the leader and his deputy. The two patrols left the camp, heading off to ShadowClan territory.

Bramblekit watched as all the cats of ThunderClan either had gone off to the battle, or had gone to their dens to take a nap. It was Sunhigh, and the best time to sleep, especially during leaf-bare. They had put Cherryfoot in charge of guarding the camp. Cinderheart and Dovewing let their kits stay out in the clearing, but Swiftkit, Stonekit, and Duskkit had gone off to listen to the elders' stories.

The silver tabby she-kit lay on the ground with Firekit in front of her. Her littermates and Oakkit were meowing quietly together about StarClan knows. Firekit mewed, "What are we supposed to do? I want to get out of the camp and see the forest!" He paused to take a breath, and he looked at Bramblekit. She had lain on her side to stretch.

All of a sudden, Oakkit meowed, loudly and proudly, ""I don't want to be a warrior. I want to learn how to be a medicine cat and heal cats." With that, he got up and raced to the medicine cat den. The remaining kits looked at each other confused. The kits got over it, and continued to talk.

Bramblekit sat back up and mewed, "Why don't we think of something to do?" She jabbed her paw at a piece of moss from her previous game of moss-ball. The moss was trampled on by her clanmates, had water on it, and dirt was mixed in with twigs and a stone. She suddenly lifted her head; she looked up at Firekit with a knowing look in her eyes. Firekit cocked his head to the side and smiled.

The ginger tom looked at the silver she-kit with wondering eyes, he meowed, "What? I know that look in your eyes. You thought of something fun to do! Tell me!" Firekit sat up and nudged Bramblekit. "Tell me! Please!" He purred, "If you don't tell me, I will go tell Dovewing, Cinderheart, Brightheart, Daisy, _and_ Blossomfall that you love me! Also, that I love you, and we want to be mates and have kits when we are older!" with that, Firekit ran toward the nursery.

Bramblekit's mouth opened in shock and disgust. She recovered before he was halfway to the nursery. She leaped onto Firekit's back; the ginger tom rolled over, crushing Bramblekit. She hopped up, and knocked Firekit over. She sat on his chest, pinning him down into the snow, snarling in his face, "I'll shred you into mousemeat if you take a kitten-step to the nursery!"

Firekit nodded his head in agreement to not tell. He meowed, "Let me up! I can't breathe." She backed her face out of his, and he pushed up with all his might to get her off him. She jumped off in time, and sat licking her paws.

The ginger tom meowed, gasping for breath, "Great StarClan! You could have crushed me! You weigh a ton Bramblekit! What do you eat?" Firekit questioned the silver she-kit. She flicked her tail back and forth irritably.

Bramblekit glared at him. "I do not weigh a ton! If you say it again, I _will_ sit on you until StarClan comes and takes you with them, because I will not get off of you!" She purred at the thought.

"Fine! You do not weigh a ton. Can you tell me what you thought of?" Firekit retorted. Bramblekit shook her head no. Firekit looked at the she-kit thoughtfully. "What if we went somewhere secret, where no one can hear us?" He took a step toward the she-kit, a grin on his face.

"Sure, but you have to get Oakkit out of Jayfeather's den, while I go get Goldenkit and Cinderkit! We can meet in the secret hollow behind the nursery," Bramblekit meowed hurriedly and excitedly. She ran over to her littermates, and started meowing to them quietly.

Firekit ran to the medicine cat den, and called a greeting to the blind medicine cat. Jayfeather came out of the den, and meowed to him, "What? Is someone injured? Have the battle patrols came back?" Firekit shook his head no. "Then why are you here? You do not want to become a medicine cat apprentice too like your brother. Do you? Firekit shook his head yet again. "Then what do you want?"

Firekit replied, "I want my brother to come out! We want to play with him." Jayfeather nodded, went inside the den, and got Oakkit. The pale ginger tom came out and flicked Firekit on the ear. Firekit meowed, "Secret hollow now! Let's go!"

The two toms walked to the nursery, and pretended to go inside, but took the side entrance to the hollow. The she-kits were already inside taking a lot of room. Bramblekit's fur was fluffed out to twice its normal size because there had been a spider in the hollow. When she saw the two toms, she attempted to smooth it back down, so all the kits could fit. She had to get help from her sisters.

The she-kits eventually de-fluffed Bramblekit's fur enough to let the toms come in. They sat cramped into the space behind the nursery that no one knew about, except the kits. Bramblekit looked at the other kits and drew in a deep breath.

She began, "Okay, I have a plan that will excite all of you! How about we go and see the battle? I have investigated the camp, and I know a secret entrance, that I want to try out. It would be fun!" The silver tabby she-kit looked at the other kits expectantly.

Oakkit looked worried as he mewed, "I don't think so. Jayfeather said he would talk to StarClan, to see if I could be a medicine cat apprentice. I don't want to ruin that chance." The other kits looked him disappointed.

Bramblekit said nothing to his response. She nudged Cinderkit meowing, "What about you? You want to have some fun right?"

"Yah! This should be a lot of fun! Goldenkit are you going to go?" Cinderkit said, smiling and waving her tail back and forth with excitement.

Goldenkit looked at all the kits and said, "I'd be a mouse-brain if I didn't go!

Firekit meowed to Bramblekit, "I think it is a good idea. I would love to go see the battle."

"Good! Oakkit, are you sure you don't want to go? It will be a lot of fun. We finally get to explore the territory, but with the added bonus of seeing a battle between ThunderClan, the greatest clan in the world, and ShadowClan, the evil fox-hearted warriors!" Bramblekit said, looking at Oakkit, expecting him to change his mind.

"No, I'm sure. You go ahead. For now I am going to help Jayfeather with some things." Oakkit said.

Goldenkit turned her head toward Bramblekit, "Looks like we are all going to go except for Oakkit. Do you want to ask Brightheart's and Blossomfall's kits if they want to come?"

Bramblekit shook her head no, "We need to leave now." She walked up to Oakkit and licked him on the ear, "Bye, Firekit will tell you everything when we get back." She looked at Firekit expectantly. The ginger tom shook his head and flicked Oakkit on the ears, clearly understanding what Bramblekit wanted. "We need to leave." The silver she-kit left the hollow, followed by the other kits.

The kits headed to the wall. The kits all started climbing the humongous wall at once. Bramblekit and Goldenkit were the first to get to the top of the wall. The two sisters watched the other two kits climb the wall. Cinderkit got to the top before Firekit panting.

Firekit finally got to the top in what seemed like moons to Bramblekit. He was gasping for breath as he mewed to Bramblekit, ""How… How did you do that? I'm having difficulty breathing, and you are just sitting here looking at us like we are crazy. Cinderkit and I have been climbing this wall for ages, and you just leap up like the whole of StarClan has summoned you to put the sun in the sky!"

Bramblekit looked down at the ground in embarrassment. She lifted her head in a heartbeat and replied, "I don't know. It was just simple. Wasn't it simple for you?" Goldenkit nodded saying it was easy, but Firekit and Cinderkit shook their heads no. The silver she-kit wailed, "Come on! We will miss the _whole_ battle if we do not go _now_!" She ran off toward what she believed was ShadowClan territory.

The kits ran off after Bramblekit. Firekit easily overtook her. His paw and tail accidentally hit her forelegs. Because the two kits were going running fast, Bramblekit tumbled and fell in the snow. Her sisters raced over to her to see if she was hurt. When the she-kits got to their sister, they stopped and started laughing.

Firekit stopped and turned around when he noticed that the she-kits were not following him. The ginger tom ran over to Bramblekit. He helped her up, and licked her on the ear. Bramblekit backed away from him glaring. He sat back confused. Goldenkit and Cinderkit just sat there watching their sister and Firekit their whiskers twitching in amusement.

Goldenkit looked at her sister; she suddenly gasped, "Bramblekit! Look at yourself! You look like Cloudtail! Wait, if we all cover ourselves in snow, then we can blend in with the world. No one would be able to recognize us." Goldenkit leaned back in the snow, clearly happy with her accomplishment.

Bramblekit smiled at her sister, "That is a great idea." The kits fell to the ground laughing. They rolled around in the snow. Bramblekit was done first since she had already had fallen in the snow. While she sat waiting for the other kits, she looked around, and smelled ThunderClan mixed with a weird scent she knew was ShadowClan.

She knew the scent from a visit from a queen named Dawnpelt. She had wanted to speak with Bramblestar, her uncle, and Jayfeather. The queen had brought her kits with her. Firekit and Oakkit had not been born yet. All Bramblekit, Goldenkit, and Cinderkit had for denmates were Brightheart's kits and Blossomfall's kits, and the kits were busy at the time.

Bramblekit, Goldenkit, and Cinderkit, along with their denmates, had met the queen's kits. Their names were Darkkit, a full black she-kit, and Nightkit, a dark gray tom. The kits had smelled weird to Bramblekit. Even though they were from different clans, they became good friends in the short time they had met.

As Bramblekit was lost in her thoughts, the other kits had finished covering themselves in the white snow. Cinderkit walked over to the distant Bramblekit and rubbed herself against her sister. The gesture did nothing. Cinderkit looked at Firekit and Goldenkit expectantly.

Firekit walked up to Bramblekit and wrapped himself around her purring, "Bramblekit, I love you. I want to be your mate and have kits." Bramblekit jerked away and hissed at him, arching her back. Her sisters were laughing. She looked at her sisters, opened her jaw, and moaned. Bramblekit realized that they had set it up, and that they just wanted to wake her up.

She decided to play on long with them. The silver she-kit walked up to the ginger tom and rubbed her muzzle against his. She purred, "I would love to be your mate and have kits. Our kits would be beautiful." She twined her tail with his.

Firekit jumped back and meowed, "NO! We just wanted to get your attention. I do not want to be mates with you." Bramblekit was shaking with laughter. Firekit looked confused for a heartbeat.

The ginger tom tackled the silver she-kit. He knocked her over into the snow, halfway hissing, and purring. He meowed in her ear, not letting Bramblekit's sisters hear him, "You got me! Do you want to fool them?" The silver she-kit grew wide-eyed.

"No. I can't lie to them! They are my sisters." She retorted. Bramblekit looked surprised at Firekit. Then she smiled at the tom and pushed him off. She knew she could not lie to her sisters, but she thought it would be fun.

Bramblekit meowed to her sisters, "Come on! We need to get to ShadowClan territory before the battle ends! I don't want to miss the battle. We need to go see if they finished. She raced off.

Goldenkit and Cinderkit looked at Firekit, still smiling. The sisters ran off toward their other sisters. The ginger tom stood for a heartbeat, watching the first she-kit run off. He ran off, not wanting to fall behind.

* * *

**AN: Yep, so hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of The Bright Beginning! :D I'm having fun writing this story! I'll try to post the next chapter soon (if you want it!) **

**RANDOM FACT TIME: Did you know that Mousefur was three moons older than Mistystar. Mistystar is old.**

**~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Blossomfall's mate is... Toadstep!** **We don't own warriors. We own _some_ of the cats.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Goldenkit followed her sister toward the ThunderClan ShadowClan border. Bramblekit suddenly stopped. The black she-kit ran into her sister. The rest of the kits ran into each other. The she-kits and tom glared at Bramblekit. Goldenkit meowed to her sister, "Why did you stop?"

"There is something up ahead that I do not know what it is. It is covering the stream. I don't know if we can go across it," Bramblekit replied softly. The silver she-kit walked up to the used to be stream, lifted her head to sniff the air, and put her paw out toward tentatively touched her paw to the surface of the water. The strange thing on the water felt freezing cold and smooth. "Cinderkit, do you know what it is? I think we can walk across it." Bramblekit said.

"I believe it is called ice. The water freezes when it is leaf-bare, and unfreezes during green-leaf. It can sometimes come in leaf-fall. The stream is under the ice. We need to be careful though. The ice can be thin, and if you step on it, the ice will break. Cats have died like that. Flametail did just two leaf-falls ago!" Goldenkit replied.

"Well I'm not scared!" Firekit said courageously. He stepped onto the ice. A rumbling went through the ground and the ice broke. Firekit yowled and fell into the water, going under. The ice around where he was broke more, leaving a big circle of water. The ginger tom resurfaced, sputtering water. He attempted to grab the edge of the ice, but the current pulled him under.

Goldenkit watched in horror as her sister took a deep breath and jumped in to save him. Goldenkit and Cinderkit sat there frozen with fear. The silver tabby she-kit must have spotted Firekit because she dove under the water. Goldenkit watched in horror when she didn't come up for a long time.

The silver tabby resurfaced on the other side of the stream with Firekit's scruff in her jaws. She was swimming with great ability, as well as RiverClan's ability. Firekit got his senses back and helped swim. He grabbed onto the edge of the streambed, and hauled himself up. He turned around and helped Bramblekit get out.

_Bramblekit and Firekit are on the other side!_ Goldenkit thought as she watched them. The ginger tom was sitting, shivering in the cold air. Bramblekit sat there staring at him. The ginger tom stood up and walked over to her.

Firekit sat next to her, and licked her ruffled fur. He meowed, "Thank you! You saved my life. Bramblekit, you could have died!" The tom turned his head toward the other side of the stream and called to Goldenkit and Cinderkit, "Come over here! We need to finish going!"

Goldenkit and Cinderkit looked at each other with worried eyes. Goldenkit smiled as Cinderkit put her tail on her shoulder, signaling that they would be okay. They got up and looked down the stream for a strong piece of ice. Goldenkit spotted it and raced over to it with Cinderkit right on her tail.

The she-kits looked at each other and smiled weakly. They twined their tails together and stepped onto the ice. It didn't creak, so they raced across the rest of the way. The she-kits stayed side by side the whole way.

Bramblekit looked at them and smiled, shaking from her experience. She looked at all of their pelts and sighed. "We… We need to put more snow on our pelts." The kits looked at her sadly. They didn't want to roll in the snow anymore. It was not fun anymore. Firekit fell into the snow; the she-kits followed, and soon their fur was pure white again.

Goldenkit stood up and cocked her head meowing, "Do you hear that?" The kits around her shook their head. "Fighting cats, that way," she continued pointing her tail in the direction closer toward the lake. She ran off toward the direction. The other kits followed more slowly.

* * *

"Shh!" Goldenkit hissed. She was trying to watch the battle. The black she-cat didn't want to be caught in ShadowClan territory, none-the-less be caught out of camp. She didn't want to get her apprenticeship postponed either.

Firekit fluffed his fur. His tail shot up through the leaf-bare bushes. The three she-kits glared at him. He lowered him body closer to the ground, and mouthed, _I'm sorry_.

The kits continued to watch the battle though the bushes. Two toms were wrestling. The kits were hiding inside of the bush the toms were fighting by. Goldenkit looked in surprise, because one of the toms was Lionblaze. The other tom was white with black feet.

Lionblaze hit his paw on the tom's head, with his claws unsheathed. The ShadowClan tom rose on his hind legs and struck Lionblaze in the ear with unsheathed paws. Lionblaze hissed at the tom saying, "Is that all you got?" The tom yowled and jumped on top of Lionblaze.

The golden tabby tom fell to the ground and went limp. The watching kits gasped and held their breaths. The white tom lessened his grip on Lionblaze, and then Lionblaze jumped up screeching. The ShadowClan tom hissed at his opponent and called to his warriors.

"Bramblestar, ShadowClan is not weak! You have won this battle. My warriors will stop stealing prey from your territory, even though I had no idea they were," Blackstar growled, turning to his warriors.

Bramblestar watched them leave, and gave a winning battle cry. ThunderClan would not have to worry about ShadowClan stealing prey. The brown tabby would have to remember to keep up the patrols though.

ThunderClan's leader looked at his warriors and meowed with concern, "Is anyone hurt badly?" He moved through the crowd of warriors and checked each cat.

The kits sat in the bush dazed, amazed, and frightened of the battle. Each of them was shaking badly. They never knew a battle could be so brutal, even though they had only watched Lionblaze and the white tom battle.

Bramblekit was the first to come back to her senses. She became aware that the ThunderClan warriors were going to head back to the camp. The she-kit nudged the other kits to get them aware of what was happening. They did not move, so she thought about it and tugged on each of the kits scruffs. The kits reacted immediately.

The kits got up silently. They had to get out of the forest and into the camp as quickly and quietly as possible. The kits turned around and walked through the bush without making a sound. Firekit turned his head around to look at the three she-kits and give them encouragement. As he turned his head, and continued to walk, he stepped on a stick.

The stick made a huge crackling noise that sounded through the pine forest. Goldenkit watched Bramblekit as her sister looked at the ginger tom and grew furious. She knew that someone had heard it because she heard paw steps racing through the forest toward the spot the kits were in.

Bramblekit bowled Firekit over not caring about the noise she was making. As she wrestled with him, struggling to pin him down, the snow knocked off them. She finally accomplished it, and hissed in his face, "Why in StarClan were you being clumsy? You shouldn't have stepped on the stick! Or fluffed your fur out! You must have bees in your brain! I'd be surprised if someone didn't knock some sense into your head!"

The grasses swished as a golden brown tabby tom walked out. The kits looked behind them to find that Bramblestar had sent a scout to look for what caused the noise. The tom looked at the kits, disbelieving his eyes. He opened his jaws calling out, "Bramblestar! You need to see this!"

The grass swished as Bramblestar walked through. He looked at Brackenfur wondering what it was. The striped tabby looked down toward the ground and saw the quivering kits. The kits looked up at Bramblestar. They were wondering what he was going to do.

"Firekit, Bramblekit, Goldenkit, and Cinderkit, what are you doing out of camp? Is a queen with you? Is a warrior at least?" Bramblestar meowed, an edge to his meow, signaling that this was serious.

Goldenkit stood up, looked Bramblestar in the eyes, and replied, "We would not like to tell you out here in the open! We want to go back to camp to see our mothers."

Bramblestar stood eyeing the kits suspiciously. He finally mewed, "Okay. You all may tell me and the other cats in camp what you all are doing out of the camp. Until then, walk right in front of me the whole time, do not speak at all, and do not play a game. You kits will be lucky if you do not get sick from being out in this weather. Now start walking to camp. He pushed the kits with his tail.

"ThunderClan follow me to camp! We have four disobeying kits that we need to be dealt with soon," his mew sounded throughout the forest, louder so his warriors could hear.

The ThunderClan warriors walked over to the bushes, some limping, others bleeding, from wounds they got in the battle. Lionblaze was at the front of the group. He looked at the kits with a look of astonishment. The warrior called to somewhere in the crowd, "Bumblestripe! Come look at this!"

The pale tabby tom walked up to his leader and looked down at the four kits. He glared at them, and swept his tail to leave. The kits nodded their heads; tails low, they followed Bramblestar out of the forest toward camp.

* * *

Bramblestar jumped onto Highledge and called the meeting together. The four kits that left camp was standing under Highledge, snow still stuck to their fur in lumps. All the cats came into the clearing mewing together about what was happening.

"We have won the battle," Bramblestar began, as the cats cheered. The noise died down, so he started again, "But, we have four kits that snuck out of camp during the battle. They went all the way to the battleground and watched the battle. I have asked them to explain why they went, but they said they would do it in front of the clan. They may begin now.

Bramblestar motioned to the kits to come forward. Goldenkit took the lead, and stood head held high, as she began, "This is what happened. We attacked Lionblaze this morning while everyone watched, and then we tried to leave camp. Lionblaze stopped us, then Dovewing came out of the medicine cat den, and Firekit begged Dovewing, She was sick, so Dovewing asked Bumblestripe if he would take us. He agreed, so we headed for the tunnel." She paused to take a big gulp of air as she continued.

"Then Bramblestar came out of the den with the senior warriors, and called a Clan meeting. We were disappointed, so Lionblaze called us over and made a deal with us, stating that if we were quiet during the gathering, he and Bumblestripe would take us to the Ancient Oak. We agreed and stayed quiet the whole time." She stopped, so one of the other kits could continue.

Firekit stepped up, "Then Bramblestar decided that Lionblaze and Bumblestripe was going to battle. So, Bumblestripe said they would take us to the lake to teach us how to swim. We agreed, sadly. The patrols left and we sulked. Then Bramblekit got an idea, but she wouldn't tell me. So, I raced to the nursery to tell the queens that we loved each other, but Bramblekit attacked me so I couldn't.

Bramblekit looked embarrassed at Firekit's recent speaking, so she got up to speak, "We met and my idea was to go to the battle. Everyone agreed but Oakkit, so we went ahead and left. But, I tripped in the snow, and Goldenkit got the idea to cover ourselves in snow to blend in, after a few things happened." She looked down halfway smiling.

"Then we went to the stream, but ice was covering it. Firekit stepped on the ice covering the stream and fell in. Bramblekit jumped in to save him," Cinderkit meowed. The cats in the clearing gasped and looked at the shivering tabby kit. They just had noticed that her fur was wet, as was Firekit's.

"Cinderkit and I walked right across without falling in. We walked to the battle, and watched Lionblaze battle a white tom with black feet. Then ThunderClan won, so we tried to race home until Firekit stepped on a stick and alerted you. Now we got to camp and told the story," Goldenkit finished, sitting back down.

The cats in the clearing looked in disbelief and amusement at the kits. Bramblestar looked at the kits and meowed, "So, what was your point in leaving camp without telling anyone where you were going?"

Goldenkit replied, "We wanted to get out of camp, but there were too many things going on. So, we just went by ourselves." She sat down, her pelt burning by all the stares of her clanmates.

Bramblestar looked down at the kits with a confused look on his face. He wasn't sure what to do. He spoke to the cats, "I will leave their punishments up to their mothers. We need to organize hunting patrols, and a border patrol on the WindClan border.

Squirrelflight nodded and turned to the cats, she named off various patrols. The patrols left the clearing. Goldenkit sat in disbelief at what just happened. She had been sure she was going to get her apprenticeship postponed.

Cinderheart walked over to her kits, her eyes dark with anger. She picked Bramblekit up by the scruff and carried her protesting kit to the nursery. The gray she-cat came back and did the same to Cinderkit. She carried Goldenkit last.

Dovewing picked Firekit up and carried him to the nursery. She asked Blossomfall if she could go somewhere else while they talked to the kits. The queen agreed, as her kits raced out of the nursery.

The gray she-cat turned her head toward the entrance to the nursery as Lionblaze and Bumblestripe walked in. She nodded her head to them in acknowledgement that they were here. Dovewing turned back to the kits and said, "What you did today is unacceptable. You all know that you are not allowed to go out of camp until you are apprentices."

Goldenkit nodded her head, and the other kits followed. Cinderheart looked at Lionblaze and forced an angry look. She looked at the kits and mewed, "Kits, you will not be going out with your fathers. Go find Jayfeather to get a checked. You all have been out for a long time in the snow. Bramblekit and Firekit have been in the water, and must be freezing. Go see him now, come back when you are done, and you all will stay in the nursery until we feel fit.

The kits raced off with Goldenkit in the lead. They got to the medicine cat den, as Jayfeather came out with herbs in his mouth. He looked at the freezing kits and dropped the herbs in his mouth.

The gray tabby tom turned around and ran into the medicine cat den. A second later Oakkit came out, picked the herbs back up, and walked carefully over to the elders' den, trying not to trip over the package of herbs. Goldenkit watched after him as he walked over. She turned her head back toward the medicine cat den.

The blind medicine cat came out of his den and walked over to the kits. He sniffed each in return and told them to follow him into the medicine cat den. The four kits looked at each other and followed Jayfeather into his den.

In the den, Goldenkit followed her sister example and sat down on the floor. She stared in awe at the den. She had never been in the medicine cat den before. Jayfeather went to the back of the den and pulled herbs out.

He put different herbs in four stacks. He grabbed one, and began making a poultice for one of the kits. Goldenkit watched him, interested and entertained with the mixing. Jayfeather walked over to Firekit and meowed steadily, "Lay on your side. There is a splinter in your paw, and I need to get it out."

Firekit nodded and fell on his side; he lifted his paw up and let Jayfeather have it. Jayfeather sniffed the paw, and latched his teeth on the stick. He tugged, and the splinter came out as Firekit gave a loud _meow _of pain. The medicine cat licked the tom's paw, and then applied the poultice to it.

"Is that better?" Jayfeather asked the ginger kit. Firekit nodded his head, and then remembered the medicine cat couldn't see. He looked down in embarrassment.

He replied, "Yah. My paw feels better, but the rest of me doesn't." Jayfeather nodded.

The gray tabby tom walked back to where the remaining herbs were, and pulled a leaf over. "You need to take these. They will help you recover from the experience you had."

Goldenkit mew interrupted him, "What herbs are they?"

Jayfeather stared at the kit with his sightless eyes and replied, "A small dose of tansy, a little of thyme, a poppy seed, coltsfoot, and mixed in his a little honey, so you can take the herbs easily."

"What do the herbs do? What are you going to give me?" Goldenkit squeaked, feeling shyer.

Jayfeather sighed, and meowed, "Tansy will help any cough, and make sure you do not get whitecough or greencough. Thyme will help your shock, and poppy seed will calm you even more. Coltsfoot will help breathing. I'm giving you tansy, a poppy seed, and a little honey." Goldenkit looked at Jayfeather, still wondering.

The tom pushed the leave closer to Firekit, and the ginger kit licked the herbs up and frowned. Jayfeather walked back to the three remaining leaves and brought them to the she-kits. Bramblekit had the same thing Firekit had, but Goldenkit and Cinderkit had less.

Bramble complained aloud, "Why do I have to take more herbs than they do?" She glared at her sisters. "I saved Firekit from drowning, so why do I have to take more?"

"That is why you have to take more! You were in the water, and then you rolled in the snow. Do you want a chance of dying?" Jayfeather growled at the silver tabby she-kit.

"No," Bramblekit mewed quietly to the medicine cat. She shrunk back, scared.

"Then you have to take more herbs," Jayfeather sighed. He walked over to his niece, and licked her over the ears. "I don't want you to get greencough and join StarClan. I would feel horrible if you died, because I'm a medicine cat and it is my duty to make sure you stay healthy. You're my niece and I'm your uncle, so that makes it even more important for me to take care of you. I owe it to you and my brother." He turned to the other kits.

"Okay. Now, when you take those herbs, you will become sleepy, because of the poppy seed. Go to the nursery and have a good long sleep. You need your rest, or you will not get better. Firekit and Bramblekit need to stay in here until later. I'm not done with them, and they need to stay in here for a day."

Goldenkit nodded to her sister, and licked the foul tasting herbs up. She prepared for the worse, but the taste was not too bad. The honey helped a lot. Goldenkit mewed to everyone, "We will tell Cinderheart and Dovewing that you cannot come back to the nursery. They will understand, but I don't think they will be too happy!"

The black she-kit ran out of the den with her sister. She ran to the nursery and burst in. Cinderheart and Dovewing were chatting with Blossomfall. Swiftkit, Duskkit, and Stonekit were playing moss-ball in the corner on the hollow.

"Dovewing, Mom! Bramblekit and Firekit have to stay in the nursery for the day. Jayfeather said that they may become sick, and he doesn't want them to get everyone sick too!" Goldenkit informed the two queens. The two queens looked at each other and got up. They left the nursery quickly.

Goldenkit watched Cinderheart and Dovewing leave quickly and stare up at Blossomfall confused. Blossomfall looked at the she-kit and smiled, "It is a motherly instinct when your kits are sick or hurt, to go and check on them, even if you are really mad at them." She looked over at her kits and purred.

Goldenkit sighed and lay down in her nest. Cinderkit walked up and got into the nest. Goldenkit hit her sister on the ear with her tail drowsily and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: So, did you enjoy Chapter 2? If so, review. You can give me kit ideas. I need ideas for ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. I have enough for ThunderClan. XP**

**_Random fact: Over half of ThunderClan has kittypet blood. ShadowClan always tease and torture them because of it, but did you know over half of ShadowClan has Rouge, Kittypet, or Loner Blood. A lot is Half-Clan also. (BloodClan counts!)_****  
End of Random Fact time! XD**

**REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS!  
**~Brambleheart (CandyBunnies) Author/Co-Planner  
~Goldenmask (CandyBunnies) Co-Author/Editor/Co-Planner


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So, thanks for the reviews! Here is a reply to them.**

**Firewithinclover007- thanks for the review! I love Bramblestar! **

**Writer2be14- Thanks for the review! I realized that Jayfeather was a little bit too reasonable with the kits. Um, I like Firkit for ShadowClan, I'm not sure about Cougarkit, but I love the idea! I think I have a Runningkit already. I have a surprise in store for Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, so read to find out! XD**

**Eliot (quest)- Thanks for the Review! I know the kits are out of sorts a little (or a lot) XD I have something in-store for Squirrelflight, but I'm not going to kill her off (I love her!). Well okay then. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviews! You all get a cookie of your choise. Go on pick one! XD**

**Enjoy the story! (Oh and by the way, We don't own Warriors!) XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I'm fine! Just a little cold, and wet," Firekit complained to Dovewing. The pale gray tabby she-cat was licking her ginger son all over. Cinderheart was doing the same to Bramblekit.

Firekit looked at Bramblekit and stuck his tongue out drowsily. He laid down in the nest Jayfeather had given him in the medicine cat den. The ginger tom looked at his mother.

His mother had walked over to Jayfeather and was mewing to the ThunderClan medicine cat quietly. Cinderheart stayed with the protesting Bramblekit, and was also licking her wet fur. Firekit was sleepy from the poppy seed Jayfeather had given him.

Dovewing walked over, her tail twitching irritably, as she mewed to Cinderheart, "Come on. There is no use. We are never going to get him to change his mind." She nestled Firekit, purring, "You rest and get better. I'll be here to bring you food."

Cinderheart meowed something to Bramblekit that Firekit could not hear. The two queens walked out of the den turning toward the nursery.

Jayfeather walked over to the kits and growled, "I am going out to collect herbs. I'm going to have Leafpool or Brightheart come and check on you. Bye now." The black tabby tom walked out of his den.

Firekit watched as Bramblekit stretched her neck to see out of the den. He sat confused as Bramblekit got out of her nest and limped over to his nest. She asked him, "Can I get in? I'm cold, and you are cold. It would make us warmer. Also, I don't like to be lonely."

The ginger tom nodded his head, and scooted over, so the she-kit could climb in. Bramblekit climbed in to the nest, and lay down. She sighed, and looked at Firekit. He smiled at her and meowed, "I'm so sleepy. Something he gave us is making me tired." The ginger tom turned his head around and laid it down on the soft moss.

Bramblekit began licking her ruffled soak fur. She finished quickly, since Cinderheart had already done some of it. The silver tabby she-kit began licking Firekit's soaking fur, trying to dry it. The ginger tom didn't stir, and he stifled a purr.

The two kits quietly and drowsily talked. After a while, Firekit quit talking and let Bramblekit lick his fur. He fell asleep with the rhythmic strokes of Bramblekit's tongue on his fur.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Awe! Look at that! They got over their differences for a while. How cute!" a voice spoke. Firekit let his eyes flutter up. He squinted up in the burning sunlight to see a silver and white she-cat. He blinked in confusion at the she-cat. He had no clue to where he was at.

He felt a bulge and fur next to him. The ginger tom turned his head to look at the lump, and realized that it was Bramblekit. He became a little self-conscious about what had happened.

The tom looked back to the silver and white she-cat. He realized the cat was Ivypool, Dovewing's sister. Next to her were Foxleap and Briarlight. He looked from the she-cat to the reddish tom, to the brown she-cat that was paralyzed in her hind legs. Firekit nudged Bramblekit with his paw, and she moaned, "Go away, Cinderkit! I want to sleep!" She rolled over to the other side.

Firekit leaned over, being careful of the other cats in the den, and meowed in Bramblekit's ear, "Ivypool, Foxleap, and Briarlight are in here, watching us! Get up." Bramblekit's head shot up from the nest. Firekit and the other cats in the den stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter when they saw Bramblekit's head covered with moss.

"You're finally awake," Firekit heard from the back. He turned his head and saw Jayfeather. "Foxleap, I told you a million times Ivypool is fine. It won't be for a moon or so. So, just leave." The blind medicine cat pointed his tail to the opening of his den. Briarlight dragged herself over to the bramble-covered entrance followed by Ivypool and Foxleap.

Bramblekit looked at Jayfeather and mewed confused, "What was that about? Foxleap and Ivypool were together, and Foxleap was worried about Ivypool yesterday before the battle. It was when Bramblestar announced the Clan was going. What is happening?"

Jayfeather turned his back away and hissed, "I can't tell you. It is up to Ivypool." Bramblekit looked thoughtful at Jayfeather. Firekit cocked his head sideways wondering what Bramblekit was thinking of.

Bramblekit's eyes lit up and she gasped, "I know! Ivypool is going to have kits, isn't she?" The silver she-kit looked at Jayfeather eagerly. The gray tabby tom head turned to the tabby she-kit, with his sightless blue eyes on directed on Bramblekit.

"How did you know that?" Jayfeather questioned the silver she-kit.

"Well, Ivypool has been in the nursery a lot lately. At first, I thought it was to see Dovewing and her kits, but then she kept coming, more than normal. Then, she looked worried yesterday before the battle. Just now, she was in here, like yesterday. Oh, and Foxleap has been looking worried, and caring even more about Ivypool. You just said it would be a moon or so, also. Is she going to have kits?" Bramblekit replied shyly. She sat up in the nest.

"Yes, she is going to have kits. Don't tell the Clan. No one knows about it beside Briarlight, Foxleap, and Cinderheart. She was going to announce it today right after sunhigh," Jayfeather sighed. "So, many kits, and it is not even new-leaf. It's a good sign. I hope that a new dawn is beginning, after the Dark Forest battle. No good came from that. It's been a long time, a whole four seasons. The forest and the Clans are finally recovering." The tabby tom sighed again. "It's time to check on you again."

The tom walked over to Firekit and sniffed his paw. He looked concerned. The medicine cat sniffed the rest of the ginger tom's body. "Your paw is infected. The rest of your body is fine. I think you will have to stay the day, until your paw is better." Firekit looked at the moss in the nest. Jayfeather stretched over to sniff Bramblekit. He opened his mouth, "Bramblekit, you will be staying with me another day or two. Actually, you have to stay here until you're well again. You have whitecough."

Bramblekit opened her mouth in shock. She buried her head in the moss. She lifted her head and asked Jayfeather, "How do I have whitecough?"

"I think you caught it from jumping in the stream to save Firekit, and then you rolled in the snow. You couldn't have done that without hurting yourself someway," Jayfeather mewed quietly. He hated this part.

"Well," Bramblekit coughed, "Will you tell Cinderheart and Lionblaze. I don't want them to worry that much." She coughed slightly and fell onto her side, wanting to sleep.

"I can't tell your parents right this moment. I need to get you some medicine. Firekit needs some too. Your parents can wait," Jayfeather said.

A swishing sound came from the entrance of the den. A pale brown she-cat with a white chest walked in to the medicine cat hollow. She looked at Firekit and then Bramblekit, then her son. "What's the problem?" A smoky gray tom walked into the den after the brown she-cat. He twined his tail with the she-cat. He suddenly realized something was wrong.

Jayfeather turned his head toward his parents, "Firekit has an infection in his paw, and Bramblekit has whitecough."

"Oh, so that's the problem. Awe, poor kits. Are they going to be okay? Is there anything you need me to do?" The brown she-cat mewed.

Jayfeather replied, "Leafpool, you aren't a medicine cat anymore. Crowfeather came to join ThunderClan, so you two could be mates again. If you were a medicine cat again, Crowfeather would not be here. We both know you can't become a medicine cat again. But, just this once, you can help me. I needed to go and tell Cinderheart, Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Bumblestripe that Bramblekit and Firekit have to stay a while longer in my den. They are worse than when they started."

"Okay, I can do just that," Leafpool meowed. She turned to leave, and flicked her tail to her mate, "Are you coming?"

"Wait! Is there something you wanted?" Jayfeather asked his mother and father.

"Oh… No, it can wait until later," Leafpool said, looking at the ground. She walked out of the nursery followed by Crowfeather. Firekit watched Jayfeather walk to the store of herbs. He pulled a few herbs out of the hollow and sniffed at them. The tabby tom put the herbs on a two different beech leaf, and dragged them over to the nest the two kits were in.

"Firekit, I have to chew these herbs up for you to put on your paw." He pulled the other beech leave over and mewed, "Bramblekit, I have catmint, a juniper berry, and tansy. You must take these; I have added a little honey to help the bitter taste of the herbs." He pushed the herbs toward the silver she-kit. She stuck her tongue out to the herbs.

Firekit whispered to Bramblekit, "Eat the herbs, you need to get better." Bramblekit looked at the herbs for a heartbeat. She lapped the bitter herbs up and frowned.

"Those were disgusting. The honey did little to help it," Bramblekit complained. Firekit smiled and then winced in pain. He fell to his side to lick his paw. Jayfeather leaped up and hissed.

"DON'T! You can get sick from licking the infected paw. You wash it with water now," Jayfeather hissed. He grabbed a piece of moss and soaked it in the pool in the back of the den. He ran over to Firekit and dapped Firekit's paw with the soaked moss to clean it. He yowled in pain from the touch. Jayfeather didn't even flinch when Firekit yowled. He kept the pressure on the moss.

"OWW! That stings. Is the poultice going to hurt worse?" Firekit wailed. He thought he wouldn't last if the poultice hurt worse than the cleaning.

Jayfeather muttered something under his breath that Firekit could not hear. "No, the poultice will not hurt worse than the cleaning. The cleaning helped wash the infection out of the paw. Now the poultice will be made up of, dock, chervil, coltsfoot, goldenrod, and marigold. I will put a dried dock leaf on it to help make sure more infection does not settle in. "

"Okay. Put it on my paw," Firekit meowed bracing himself for the pain. Jayfeather applied the poultice and Firekit sighed. "That feels much better." The ginger tom lay down in his nest and curled up. Bramblekit lay next to him to try to sleep.

Firekit popped his head up when a sound came from the entrance to the den. A steaming Dovewing came in followed by Bumblestripe. She marched right up to Jayfeather and sobbed, "How could you let my kit get an infected paw?" She didn't wait for his answer. She ran over to Firekit and covered him in licks. Bumblestripe was murmuring to Jayfeather about something.

"Dovewing, you need to be with Oakkit. You still have another kit to take care of. Firekit will be fine. I just put a poultice on his paw. You know you can trust me," Jayfeather rested his blind gaze on the queen. Firekit watched as his mother squirmed from Jayfeather's gaze.

"Yeah, I know I can trust you," Dovewing whispered. She looked at her mate as he pushed her with his tail. They walked out of the nursery as Cinderheart walked in. Goldenkit and Cinderkit followed their mother, with Lionblaze coming last. Goldenkit and Cinderkit ran over to Bramblekit and Firekit jumping up and down excitedly. Cinderkit suddenly stopped and her tail drooped.

"Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit are becoming apprentices soon, Amberkit hopes you feel better soon, and they said they are sad that you are sick. They were wondering if you were able to go and see their apprentice ceremony tomorrow," Cinderkit mewed loudly.

Firekit's ears pricked at the words. He looked over at Jayfeather. The blind medicine cat was explaining something to Cinderheart and Lionblaze, probably about Bramblekit. He called to Jayfeather, "Will Bramblekit and I be able to watch Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit's apprentice ceremony?"

Jayfeather turned his head and nodded. "You will have to stay close to the den though." The tom turned back to speak to the two cats.

"Yah! You get to watch the ceremony!" A voice came from behind Firekit. Firekit turned his head quickly and smiled. He quickly flicked the cat on the shoulder.

"Great StarClan! Oakkit! You can't do that! You scared me. But, it's good to see you!" The ginger tom mewed.

"I'm glad you get to watch the ceremony. It will be cool to see the first apprentice ceremony ever while we are born," Goldenkit mewed.

Lionblaze and Cinderheart walked over to the kits. Cinderheart gathered her kits and mewed, "Come on kits. Bramblekit and Firekit need to rest. Oakkit you come too."

The kits waved with their tails good-bye. They headed out of the medicine cat den. Jayfeather came over to the kits. "You need to rest, if you want to watch the 'kits become apprentices, you need your sleep." Firekit lay his head down.

Bramblekit turned her head to the side, and mewed, "I will rest right after this." Jayfeather sighed as the she-kit continued cautiously, "Jayfeather, I think Leafpool is pregnant." Jayfeather turned his blind blue gaze on her with his head cocked, whiskers twitching.

"How do you know that? I know she wanted something, but I don't think that was it," he meowed to her, not believing her.

"I sensed it. Crowfeather and Leafpool felt anxious. I know she was a medicine cat, so she could know herself. She acted like she wanted to tell you something, but was relieved to leave and tell Cinderheart and Dovewing we were sick," the silver she-kit replied.

"I don't think that was what she wanted to tell me," Jayfeather retorted, hiding his true emotions on the matter. "Now go to sleep. You need rest." The tom turned away and padded to his den in the back.

Bramblekit sighed and put her head on the moss. Firekit purred, "I think you did your best. Why don't later we go and ask her ourselves." Bramblekit nodded, and closed her eyes. Firekit laid his on the nest and went to sleep.

* * *

**Yep, so read and review! I need to know how you like the story so far! XD :-D**

**RANDOM FACT TIME: Firestar's mother, Nutmeg, had a prophetic dream the night before "Rusty" went into the forest. She had a dream of him on top of Highrock. **

**~Brambleheart~  
****~~CandyBunnies~~**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: CandyBunnies does not own Warriors! Well enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Oakkit ran out of the nursery excitedly._ Bramblestar had just called a Clan meeting to name new apprentices. Dewkit, Amberkit, and Snowkit were all going to be the new apprentices today. There had been no apprentices for a quarter moon, but the Clan was thriving. There were seven kits in the nursery.

The pale ginger tom ran over to the elders and sat. He liked Purdy, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt. They were friendly to the kits, but the apprentices said they were grumpy. Oakkit didn't believe that the elders could be grump; they were just too nice, always telling stories about the old forest.

Oakkit looked around at the clearing. The snow that was there yesterday had melted, and all that was left was frost. He looked toward the medicine cat den. His brother was there along with Bramblekit. Jayfeather had said they could come if they got rest.

"Can we sit with you?" A voice came from next to Oakkit. The kit turned his head to see Bramblekit's two sisters, Goldenkit and Cinderkit. Before Oakkit replied the kits sat down.

"Sure you can stay," Graystripe answered the kits questions anyway. He had a big heart and loved any kits. The elder was especially nice to Dovewing's kits because they were his son's kits also.

Oakkit looked over again toward the medicine cat den, and saw that Cinderheart and Dovewing were sitting with Bramblekit and Firekit. Oakkit flicked his tail to the his brother and Bramblekit. Firekit returned the flick and smiled.

Bramblestar's call sounded through the clearing, "I am here to do one of the most importants jobs a leader can do, I am here to name three kits into warriors. Amberkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Thornclaw. I hope Thornclaw will pass down all he knows on to you. Thornclaw, please come forward."

Thornclaw padded proudly forward as ThunderClan's leader continued on, "Thornclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mousefur, and you have shown yourself to be a loyal and smart cat. You will be the mentor of Amberpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Amberpaw reached her nose up to touch Thornclaw's. As he touched her's, he smiled.

"Dewkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dewpaw. Your mentor will be Rosepetal. I know Rosepetal will pass down all she knows on to you. Please come forward Rosepetal." She came foward and sat down, chest puffed out.

"Rosepetal, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Squirrelflight, and you have shown yourself to be a brave and clever cat. You will be the mentor of Dewpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him," Bramblestar called. Rosepetal and Dewpaw touched noses and padded to sit next to Amberpaw and Thornclaw. Snowkit was left in the clearing by himself. He held his head high, but Oakkit could see that his paws were trembling.

"Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Mousewhisker. I know that Mousewhisker wiill pass down all he knows on to you. Mouswhisker please come foward." The gray and white tom walked foward to stand in front of Highledge. He looked suprise to be chosen to be a mentor.

Bramblestar mewed, "Mouswhiser, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Spiderleg, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and strengthful cat. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice." The two cats touched noses and then walked over to join the other two apprentices.

The Clan called to the skies, "Amberpaw! Dewpaw! Snowpaw! Amberpaw! Dewpaw! Snowpaw!" Brightheart and Cloudtail padded over to their kits and licked them all over. They jerked away protesting.

Oakkit looked at the new apprentices and couldn't help but feeling envy. He shrugged the feeling off, the ginger kit wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice not a warrior apprentice. The Clan was starting to head off to do some duties when Bramblestar's yowl stopped them. The warriors turned their heads toward Bramblestar curiosilty.

"I have been infomed that there is more news to be told. Ivypool, would you like to tell the Clan, or should I?" the brown tabby leader question, a purr coming out.

"Uh, I guess I will," she replied quietly. "I am expecting Foxleap's kits. Jayfeather said it will be about a moon, so I am moving into the nursery today." The silver and white she-cat looked around at her Clan mates, looking for approval.

Dovewing purred, "Congratulations! I bet you'll have beautiful kits!" Dovewing rubbed against her sister while purring. The rest of the Clan mewed their excitement for her. Whitewing went up to her daughter and licked her all over the face purring loudly and proudly.

"Before I go though, I would like to go on a last patrol. Would that be okay?" the queen asked, looking at Bramblestar. Bramblestar nodded his head as Oakkit smiled at Ivypool and looked off to the medicine cat den. He wanted to see his brother before Jayfeather told him to go to sleep again. Oakkit ran over to the medicine cat den and went inside. His brother was laying in a nest while Bramblekit was opposite of him.

Jayfeather was mewing quietly to Briarlight and Brightheart. Oakkit watched Bramblekit for a heart-beat and realized she was sleeping; her flank rising and falling to her raspy breathing. Firekit was lying in his moss nest, head on his paws, sighing. Oakkit ran over to his brother and licked him on the shoulder. Firekit popped his head up and purred, "Hey Oakkit! What are you doing here? I can hopefully come out of the den tomarrow, and go back to the nursery."

"Oh, I came to see you before Jayfeather told you to go back to sleep. So, how are you feeling?" The tortoiseshell tom asked. He looked at Jayfeather and then back to Firekit. He smiled and purred, "I can't wait for you to get back in the nursery. I miss Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw already. Duskkit, Stonekit, and Swiftkit are really rude. They don't like us that much. I think they are jealous. All Goldenkit and Cinderkit do is gossip like queens and elders! You and Bramblekit were the most fun planners we have!" Oakkit sat on his haunches, curling his tail around his paws.

"I know that we are the most fun. I should be back tomarrow. Bramblekit on the other paw may not be back for a while. She has whitecough now. So, you may not want to be in here anymore. I don't want you to be sick too!" Firekit replied, flicking his tail on Oakkit's muzzle. The ginger tom rested his head on the nest. "I'm really tired Oakkit. I'm going to sleep." Oakkit nodded his head as Firekit closed his eyes to sleep.

Jayfeather padded over from talking to the two she-cats, "Leave Oakkit. Go back to Dovewing and leave my patients alone. I will be a few moons before you become my apprentice. Now go. You can't get sick too!" Oakkit nodded and ran out of the den. He headed to the elders when Bumblestripe called him over.

The kit padded over to his father as the pale tabby tom questioned, "I heard that you want to be a medicine cat apprentice. Is that true?" Oakkit nodded his head. "That is great Oakkit! I am proud of you either way. You will make a great medicine cat! Now go see your mother. She was looking for you." Oakkit purred at his father and headed to the nursery. He came in as Ivypool was settling in. She had a nest next to Dovewing's.

"Oh, there you are Oakkit. I was going to tell you that today, you will be trying fresh-kill for the first time. Ivypool brought a little mouse she caught on her last patrol. She wanted you to try it," Dovewing mewed to her kit. Oakkit nodded enthusiasticly and padded over to the two she-cats. He crouched down to take a bite. The kit crunched on meat of the mouth, wide-eyed.

Ivypool purred with laughter, "I remember our first time eating prey. It was great! It was a little sad because it wasn't big and plump because all the water was gone. It was a little dry, but we had eaten a mouse just like that." Oakkit purred.

He finished a little of the mouse and then was full. He mewed, "That tasted great!" Dovewing purred and Ivypool nodded. Dovewing tooked the remainder of the mouse and ate shared it with Ivypool as Oakkit fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Review and give ideas!**

**Random fact time: Hawkheart of WindClan, the medicine cat before Barkface, had been a warrior before a medicine cat; just like Yellowfang. **

**~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: CandyBunnies does not warriors. WE own a few cats. XD**  
**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Cinderkit opened her green eyes wide and yawned. It had been a moon since she was grounded to the nursery for following the warriors to the ShadowClan-ThunderClan battle. She looked around. _Bramblekit, Goldenkit, Firekit, Poisonkit, Stonekit, Swiftkit, and Duskkit are all still sleep! Has the dawn patrol left yet? _The black she-kit stuck her head out in the burning sunlight. The floor of the clearing was brown and wet. All the snow had melted and puddles were left. She shivered and went back in the nursery.

She stifled a _purr_ as a leaf fell on to Ivypool's face, making her sneeze. Cinderkit whispered in Goldenkit's, her sister, ear, "I am Tigerstar!" Goldenkit sighed and flipped over, but Bramblekit's head popped up and she shrieked in terror. It woke everyone in the nursery. Bramblekit was trembling, flickering her gaze all over the nursery.

Cinderheart looked at her kit and rested her tail on the silver she-kit's flank comfortingly, "What is the matter? You woke everyone up with your shriek. You look like a badger tried to come into the nursery." Cinderheart's blue gaze flicked over to Cinderkit.

"I heard a... a whisper saying they were Tigerstar!" Bramblekit wailed, burrowing her muzzle in Cinderheart's chest fur. Cinderkit sighed. Her sister was too easily tricked.

Cinderheart stared at Cinderkit and sighed, "I think your "Tigerstar" is actually your sister. Cinderkit, why did you scare your sister like that?" Her gaze burned into Cinderkit's green one.

Cinderkit bowed her head, "I had whispered it to Goldenkit. I was really quiet! I wasn't trying to scare Bramblekit; I was trying to scare Goldenkit, but Bramblekit must have overheard. All Goldenkit did was flop back over!" Cinderkit looked at her frightened sister, "I'm sorry Bramblekit. Tigerstar is not here. I thought it would be funny to scare Goldenkit into believing that the Dark Forest was here!"

"Well that is not funny. Except that you scared Bramblekit like crazy!" Goldenkit purred. She flicked Bramblekit over the nose with the golden tip of her tail. "You need to stop be-" a moan from the back of the den stopped Goldenkit from finishing her sentence. Cinderkit looked back to see a ripple passing through Ivypool's body as the queen moaned again.

Dovewing shouted, "Get Jayfeather! She's kitting!" Cinderkit nodded and raced out of the den to the medicine cat den. No cat was out there dens yet. The black she-kit pushed her way through the brambles surrounding the entrance.

"Come quick, Jayfeather! Ivypool is kitting!" Cinderkit called. Jayfeather nodded and grabbed a bundle of herbs. He headed out of the den slowly. Cinderkit stood in shock, "Why are you going so slowly? She's kitting!"

Jayfeather simply replied, "I know, I know. This could take a long time. But if it makes everyone happy, I will go there faster." He picked up a trot and rushed into the nursery. All the queens were surrounding Ivypool, so he growled, "Go out of here. Dovewing can stay."

Cinderkit opened her mouth to protest, "I want to see the kits being born!" The other kits nodded in agreement. The queens glared at their kits.

Jayfeather hissed, "Fine! You can stay, but you have to stay out of my way." The kits sat down as Jayfeather turned back to the groaning queen. Ivypool shuddered as a contraction passed through her body. Jayfeather flicked his tail to Oakkit. Cinderkit glared at him as he walked up to the medicine cat. "Put your paw on her flank, Oakkit. Is that alright Ivypool?" Ivypool grunted in agreement and groaned. "Well Oakkit, this will be good training for you. Put your paw here." Jayfeather pointed to the queens flank. Oakkit nodded and placed his paw on her flank. "Now, do you feel her body pushing?" Oakkit hesitated then nodded when a contraction passed through. "Good, now how many kits will she have?"

Cinderkit watched as Oakkit move his paws along her flank, "I think she is having four. Am I right?" Jayfeather nodded. "Great!" Oakkit jumped back as Ivypool hissed in pain.

Cinderkit looked at Ivypool and a thought clicked in her mind. She raced out of the den and found a branch to use. The kit grabbed it and went back inside. "Would this help here Jayfeather?" She held it up for Jayfeather to feel. Jayfeather nodded, and Cinderkit pushed the stick over to Ivypool.

"Bite on the stick. It will help channel that pain," Jayfeather commanded. Ivypool took the stick in her mouth and bit into it. She gave a squeal and a kit tumbled on to the soft moss. Jayfeather picked it up, nipped the sac, and started licking it the wrong way to start it breathing. The tiny bundle gave a tiny gasp and started wailing for its mother. Jayfeather set it down at Ivypool's belly. "It's a tom. You are doing great Ivypool. Just three more to go." Ivypool acknoledged him by groaning in pain.

Foxleap bursted into the den, "How is she? Is she alright. How is she doing? Is she dying? Oh StarClan, I know she's dying!" He raced over to his mate and covered her in licks. The dark ginger tom had pushed Jayfeather over. "Oh Ivypool. Are you in pain?"

"Foxleap," Jayfeather growled. "You have to leave. Ivypool needs room. Go outside and talk to Lionblaze. He will tell you about it." Foxleap nodded furiously. He covered Ivypool's face in licks and then went out camly. "Well, with that over with."

Ivypool growled. Another kit fell onto the moss. Dovewing picked this one up and licked it. The kit mewled, so Dovewing set the kit at her sister's heaving belly. "The kit is a she-kit." Ivypool nodded in pain as another kit slid out and started breathing by its-self. Cinderkit shyly sniffed the kit.

Cinderheart picked the kit up and set it at the queen's side, "It's a tom. One more to go Ivy-" As she was saying that, another kit plopped onto the nest. Ivypool nipped this kits sac and placed it at her belly.

"It's a she-kit. Oh, I feel bad for Foxleap. Can you call him in here?" Jayfeather nodded as Duskkit ran out of the den. She was replaced my Foxleap. The tom slid to a stop next to his mate and looked down lovingly at her.

Ivypool purred weakly, "We have two she-kits and two toms. We need to name them." She pointed with her tail to the first kit, a ginger tabby tom, "What do you want to name him?"

Foxleap looked for a second at his pelt, "I like Wildkit, since he has messy fur. He looks like he will be wild when he is older also." Ivypool purred as she stroked the kits back.

The queen pointed to her next kit, as Cinderkit piped up, "Can you name her Honeykit? Her pelt is the color of honey, and I want to name her after Honeyfern." Cinderkit looked down shyly, not believing that she just said that.

Ivypool and Foxleap purred with amusement. Ivypool replied to Cinderkit, "I love that name!" She looked at Foxleap, "What do you think?" The silver and white queen looked at her kit. It had pale goldenfur with a light tabby pattern.

"It's perfect. If you love it, I love it," Foxleap mewed to his mate. He rubbed his muzzle along her cheek. Jayfeather padded out of the den, muttering under his breath. Blossomfall and her kits padded out of the den. "Now, we have two kits left to name." He pointed at the last tom with his paw. "What do you think about Stripekit?"

Ivypool purred, "As long as we can name the last one Mintkit." Foxleap nodded as Whitewing and Birchfall ran into the den. Ivypool smiled at her parents. "We named the kits." She pointed to each one in order, "Wildkit, Honeykit, Stripekit, and Mintkit." Whitewing purred and rubbed her muzzle around her daughter's head.

"Good job Ivypool. You and Foxleap have beautiful kits," Birchfall told her daughter. He licked each kit. When he licked Stripekit, the kit mewled in protest. "He seems like a strong fighter." Ivypool nodded. She laid her head on her nest as Jayfeather squirmed through the crowd of cats.

"Here Ivypool. Eat this. It's borage, and it will help your milk come," Jayfeather ordered. He shoved the herbs to her and left the den, stopping to tell Dovewing, "Make sure your sister eats that. If not the kits may not have enough milk to drink. Dovewing nodded as Jayfeather headed to Bramblestar's den to tell him Ivypool kitted.

Cinderheart nodded to the queen, "We are going to go to leave you to some piece. Rest. Come on kits." The kits left the nursery besides Cinderkit. "Daisy, are you going to stay in here or are you going to come with us?"

"I guess I will come with you. Rest Ivypool," Daisy replied. She padded out of her nest. Cinderkit followed her mother out. She sat next to her mother bursting with a question.

"What is it Cinderkit? You look like you have ants in your pelt," Cinderheart asked her kit.

The black kit nodded, "Does it hurt to have kits?"

Cinderheart looked astonished to hear that question, "Well. I guess when you are kitting, but it is worth it. You love your kits very much when you have them. It is worth the minor pain you go through. Why are you asking that?"

"Well, I was debating or not to have kits," Cinderkit replied. Cinderheart's whisker's twitched.

"You don't need to worry about that for a long time. You have time to think about it. Don't worry about it right now. You're still a kit. You have many moons before you have to worry about it," Cinderheart reasurred her kit. "Now go play with the other kits." The gray queen told her kit, pointing her tail to the other kits play fighting.

"Okay. Thank you Cinderheart!" Cinderkit meowed to her mother as she bounded off. The black kit tackled Stonekit and Cinderheart purred.

* * *

**AN: So, that was chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. Review! I need an idea for the next chapter.**

**RANDOM FACT TIME: Did you know that Mistystar is the first Half-Clan leader ever? Yep, it's true!**

**(Another) AN: You can send in cat ideas! They have to be for WindClan, RiverClan, or ShadowClan. (Have way to many planned for ThunderClan XD)  
Also, you can tell me if you want a cat to die. *Evil Face* Some cats have to die! I just can't do it on my own. (I LOVE THEM WAY TO MUCH! UHH)  
Here is what it needs to look like...**

**Cat name: Ex; Bramblekit  
Gender: Ex; She-kit  
Parents:Ex; Cinderheart & Lionblaze  
Looks: Ex; Silver Tabby with golden muzzle and ears, light blue eyes  
Littermates: Ex; Cinderkit & Goldenkit  
Clan: Ex; ThunderClan (you can't use ThunderClan!)  
Personaliy: Ex; natural born leader, smart, cute, kind, sweet, loving etc.  
There you go that is all I need!  
~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't posted in almost a week! I've been having stressful days in school. Thanks for understanding! You guys rock! Enjoy Chapter 6**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Bramblekit was walking through a forest. She looked around the greenery. The sun was glittering up from above, but Bramblekit didn't feel really hot. The silver she-kit felt, warm. Birds were calling to each other and mice were scuffling around the forest slowly, enjoying the sunshine. _This isn't ThunderClan territory. Where am I? _Bramblekit thought about it as she saw a few cat shadows flick by her.

A blueish gray she-cat walked out of a bush, followed by a white tom. Bramblekit stared in awe at the two cats; their fur was sparkly. The tom spoke, "Hello young kit. Do you know where you are?" The kit shook her head no. "You are in StarClan."

Bramblekit started shaking, "Am... Am I dead?" The blue she-cat's whiskers twitched. The tom's eyes sparkled as he shook his broad head no. "Then why am I here?"

"You are here, because we needed to talk to you," the she-cat murmered soothingly to the kit. "We would like to show you something. Come along." The StarClan cats flicked their tail foward. The blue cat walked foward, and the other cat followed. Bramblekit raced up to see what they would see. The three cats trotted to a stream and the blue she-cat stopped. "We are here. Now, get comfortable."

The silvery she-kit nodded and sat on the soft grass. The two other cats sat and curled their tail over their paws. "Before you start, can you tell me your names?"

"Yes little Bramblekit. My name is Whitestorm. I was ThunderClan's deputy many moons ago. This is Bluestar," he purred, flicking his tail to the she-cat. Bramblekit stared at the she-cat.

Bluestar _mrrowed_ with laughter, "Yes kit. I'm Bluestar. ThunderClan's leader before the ledgendary Firestar. Now Bramblestar is your leader. He will have a long life." Bramblekit nodded. She thought about Bramblestar. _I love Bramblestar as leader! I'm glad he won't be joining StarClan anytime soon. _"We have summoned you here for a very important matter."

Bramblekit froze in shock and terror, "Why would you choose me? I'm only a kit!" Whitestorm nodded. Bluestar looked out into the distance. The two older cats sighed.

"We need to tell you this because you are a strong and smart kit. It was a good decision," the tom mewed. "Now listen closely."

"A danger is coming. You need to leave the Clan and embark on a journey. You should leave soon. A darkness is rising that is worse than the Dark Forest. You and four other cats must leave," Bluestar mewed. "You are supposed to leave while you are still kits, but you must leave soon after you are apprenticed. You five must be able to survive dangers few have faced. You all must be able to live alone, and work together. Come here kit. Peer into the river."

Bramblekit walked foward tentativly and looked into the water. Five cats were walking together. _It's me in the lead, followed by Goldenkit and Cinderkit, and Firekit and Oakkit. Does this mean that I will lead them. Just like Bramblestar had led the other cats on the journey! _She yelped when she realized what must happen, "We... We have to leave. Otherwise a darkness will destroy the Clans. Won't it?" Much to Bramblekit's dismay the two cats shook their heads yes. "Do- Does any other cats know of this?"

"Yes, Bramblestar and Jayfeather know. They do not know what cats they are, and they do not know what the propchecy means," the blueish leader mewed. She shook her head, "It's all Yellowfang's fault they know. No cat was suppose to know."

"Oh," Bramblekit whispered. The kit was trying to take all of the information in. The concept was having diffulculty sinking into her brain. "So, me, Firekit, Oakkit, Cinderkit, and Goldenkit must go on this journey. We may not return, but you are still asking us to go, soon after we are made into 'paws." The two cats flicked there ears. "Okay then."

"Now go kit. You know. Just remember," Whitestorm mewed, as the two cats faded away. Bramblekit stood dumbfounded as she felt a sharp pain in her side. She blinked as piercing sunlight filtered through the walls into the nursery. Honeykit's paws were hitting in the side. Bramblekit sighed and shoved the paws over.

The silver she-kit looked around the nursery and sighed. No one was up. She heard a patrol coming in from the thorn barrier and her mouth started watering as the smell of prey hit her mouth. Cinderheart lifted her head up drowlisly muttered, "You may get something off the fresh-kill pile." The gray queen layed her head down on the moss and was snoring in a few heartbeats. Bramblekit shrugged and headed out to get a nice mouse.

* * *

Goldenkit padded through a forest. She scented a mouse and crouched down into a hunter's crouch. The black kit kept her tail slightly off the ground. The golden faced kit walked slowly foward, taking caution to not make noise. Goldenkit was about to pounce on the mouse when a rustling in the thorn bush alerted the prey. The mouse darted away and the kit sat up, "Mouse-dung. What made that noise?" She looked toward the bush.

"We did," a ginger tom mewed. He padded up to Goldenkit and licked her on the ear. I am your great-grandfather Firestar." A she-cat padded out of the bushes. She was dark gray, and she had blue eyes.

"I am Cinderpelt. The medicine cat before Leafpool. We have a message for you. Come look into this puddle," the she-cat mewed. She flicked her tail to the pool as the kit padded up.

"I see 5 cats. They look like me, Bramblekit, Cinderkit, Oakkit, and Firekit. Are they us?" Goldenkit asked. She looked at the two cats. They nodded.

"You must go with your littermates and Firekit and Oakkit to find information. You must go soon after you are apprenticed. Bramblekit will know more about all of this. She will lead you," Cinderpelt mewed. She looked at the kit.

Firestar mewed, "You will be safe. A darkness is coming and you must save the Clans. Now go. StarClan is with you always young kit."

Goldenkit woke up to find that Bramblekit was already awake and out of the den. She padded out to see if her sister was acting differently. Bramblekit looked the same as always. So she padded over to her sister and flicked her on the ear, "Mind if I share?"

* * *

**AN: So, you are probably thinking arg! A short and important chapter! Next chapter will be Oakkit's view... As you see, each chapter focuses on one character basically (not this chapter)... So yah.. Read and Review! **

**RANDOM FACT TIME: Mistystar's deputy is also her son. Yep.**

**Post-AN: I need kits for WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan, so review or Pm your ideas! Thanks!**

**~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Here is Chapter 7... Oh and CandyBunnies does not own warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Stripekit!" Oakkit yowled. The tortoiseshell tom raced over to the dark tabby tom. "Jayfeather is busy with Leafpool, so how about we go pick him some herbs?" Oakkit flicked his tail impatiently as the other kit thought it through.

"Fine by me. My brother and sisters are boring. All they want to do all day is sit, talk, listen to stories, and talk about the _Warrior Code_. Let's go!" Stripekit replied. He stood up from where he had laid in the sun. He looked around to make sure no one was watching, "Let's sneak out through the dirtplace tunnel. No cat can accuse up then!" Oakkit nodded and followed the younger kit out through the tunnel.

Every since Stripekit was born, Oakkit could tell he was different. He had a different feeling to him. The younger kit had sinister feeling to him. Oakkit usually ignored his inner thoughts about him. The two toms trotted out the side tunnel that went from the dirt-place tunnel to the forest. Oakkit pushed away the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

The kits sniffed around for herbs. They walked around the bramble filled forest quietly in case any patrols were around. Oakkit turned toward Stripekit and hissed, "A patrol is coming. Hide in the bush!" He pushed the younger kit into the bush. The patrol passed by, carrying prey in their jaws. Oakkit relieved a sigh. Then he perked up, "Hey! Look! Some berries lets take them for Jayfeather!" The kit dragged a beech leaf over that he had stored away and bit off some of the berries.

The berries were scarlet red. Oakkit and Stripekit gathered many berries, eating a few now and then. They continued to work for a few more mousebeats when Oakkit got dizzy. He stumbled a little and knocked into Stripekit. The two kits banged into a tree and made an echoing noise through the forest. Oakkit fell to the ground along with Stripekit. The younger kit groaned. Oakkit moaned, "What were those? Why do I feel dizzy?"

A patrol came rushing toward them. Leafpool looked at the berries on the beech leaf and yowled in fear, "They ate deathberries!" As she yowled that, Stripekit had tried to stand up, but he stumbled and fell toward the stream. Berrynose took a hopeful leap, but caught thin air as the dark kit fell into the water. Stripekit sunk to the bottom, already in StarClan when he had hit the water.

Leafpool was leaning over Oakkit trying to speak to him. The kit was almost unconscious. She was muttering when she shouted, "Go get Jayfeather!" Amberpaw ran off to the camp. "Oh StarClan! Don't take him away!" Leafpool picked the kit up by the scruff. "Hew unconscious, but I don't thwink hewl die. Let's gut him to camp." Berrynose nodded and took the kit. He padded to camp with him. The rest of the patrol followed; all but Leafpool. She had to get Stripekit.

When all the cats on the patrol returned to camp, Dovewing and Ivypool were frantically looking for their kits. When Dovewing saw her kit she yelped and sunk to the ground wailing. Leafpool looked miserable as she the patrol of cats moved out of the way, so Ivypool could see her kit. She yelped in pain of losing a child and sunk to the ground with Dovewing.

Berrynose meowed, "Dovewing, Oakkit isn't dead yet. He is just unconscious." The queens looked up at him. Ivypool looked hopeful, thinking the same was with Stripekit.

"Ivypool, Stripekit is in StarClan now. He... He had eaten more deathberries than Oakkit, then he fell into the stream. I'm so sorry," Leafpool murmered. Honeykit, Mintkit, and Wildkit walked over to their dead brother and sniffed him. The she-kits started wimpering and Wildkit looked scared. "Your other kits need you too Ivypool. They need you more than ever now." Ivypool nodded and let her kits snuggle in with her. Foxleap walked over to her and wrapped his body around her and the kits. He was trying to be strong, but his eyes betrayed everything.

Dovewing walked over to Oakkit and picked him up by the scruff. The queen carried her kit over to the medicine cat den and went inside. Firekit followed closely behind wide-eyed. Bumblekit, Goldenkit, and Cinderkit stood by Cinderheart and Lionblaze, their eyes clouded and watering.

Inside the medicine den, Jayfeather was pushing yarrow into Oakkit's mouth. A leaf was under the kit to catch the contents of the kits stomach. Oakkit vomited red liquid involuntarily. The kit settled back into the groove of the nest and slept. Firekit looked at his mother, "Is Oakkit going to be okay?"

Nobody replied to his question as Bumblestripe pushed his way into the den. He looked at his kit and back at his mate. She was tearing up. "It will be okay. I think he will live. What do you think Jayfeather?"

"He will live. But, I think he may have a problem with something. I just have that feeling that something will happen," Jayfeather replied. Dovewing nodded and curled around her kit. Firekit curled up onto the floor and Bumblestripe licked his mate on the ear and left, to emotionally sad to do anything else. Firekit and Dovewing slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Oakkit opened his eyes and looked around. He could only see out of one eye. He tried blinking his right side, but his vision still didn't return. He called, "Jayfeather!" Jayfeather walked over to him and sat, curling his tail around his paws. "Why can I only see in one eye?" The kit asked innocently.

"Oakkit, you went blind in your right eye. You will never be able to see out of that eye again. I'm sorry," Jayfeather mewed as he put his tail on Oakkit's shoulder. Dovewing sturred next to Oakkit.

She shreeched, "Oakkit!" The queen was staring at his pelt. Oakkit turned to look at his pelt. It was white. All his tortoiseshell pattern was gone. Dovewing looked at her kits faced and yelped. His right eye was clouded and around it looked like a black cloud was put onto his face.

Oakkit stood up and padded over to the pool in the back of Jayfeather's den. He looked at his reflection in the pool and sighed. He saw that his right eye was clouded and around it was a black mark. It was all that was left of his pattern. The white kit sighed at his reflection and turned to face his mother, "It's not all bad!" He smiled at her. Then he turned serious, "I want my name changed."

The gray queen looked at her kit and blinked. She flicked her tail to him. Oakkit walked over and whispered in her ear. Her eyes grew wide and she nodded agreement. "It is so we always know I will survive," he told her. She blinked back tears. The two cats walked out of the den, over to Bramblestar's den.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar called. Most of the cats were already in the clearing. Leafpool padded out of the warriors den with Crowfeather right behind her. The other cats watched as Leafpool hobbled over to an empty spot and sat down. The she-cats flicked their whiskers and purred. The cats then turned their attention to ThunderClan's leader.

"I have called you here for you to witness a name changing ceremony," the leader mewed. Some of the cats gasped and looked around uneasily. They knew what was going to happen. Oakkit walked up infront of Bramblestar.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he will be known as Poisonkit, for the deathberries he ate, but lived anyway," Bramblestar commanded. Poisonkit stood looking for approval from the rest of his Clan.

The cats cheered for him, POISONKIT! POISONKIT! Bramblestar flicked his tail, "We will also honor the other cat that we have lost." STRIPEKIT! POISONKIT! STRIPEKIT! POISONKIT!

Ivypool and Dovewing looked miserable, but they put on a smile for Poisonkit. Bramblekit and the other kits cheered the loudest. Their mews carried up and into the forest by the wind.

A voice echoed in Poisonkit's ear, "Good job. You will make a great medicine cat. But darkness is near. Always remember that!" Poisonkit looked around and saw no cat, so he just shrugged it off.

The white kit ran over to his brother, "What do you think?"

"I love it Oak- I mean Poisonkit! That is going to be so hard to switch it though. I'm so used to calling you Oakkit," Firekit purred.

"Hold on!" a voice mewed. Heads turned to see Leafpool by Highledge. She was standing underneath it, Crowfeather next to her, murmuring in her ear.

Cloudtail mewed, "Get on with it Leafpool!" The other cats grunted their agreement.

"I was going to say... I was going to say that I'm expecting kits. I will be moving into the nursery soon," the slender tabby she-cat meowed. The cats cheered for her and congratulated her. Poisonkit and the rest of the kits were happy, but were tired. They went to their den.

* * *

**AN: Gotcha with this chapter didn't I! XD I bet you didn't expect this to happen. Oh, and Bramblekit was right that moon or two ago! Leafpool was expecting kits! XD Hope you enjoyed!**

**Random Fact Time: The Three never lost their powers. They kept them.**

** ~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


	9. Chapter 8 & Allegiances

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Loved them! CandyBunnies does not own Warriors.**

**Oh and just so you know... Stripekit was the reincarnation of Tigerstar. I know his spirit disapperead forever, since he died when he was dead, but where do they go?! That is why I make them reincarnated. Stripekit's spirit will go to StarClan. He will be full of niceness though. Can you tell which cat is Spottedleaf?**

**First person who says correctly which cat is Spottedleaf, will get to pick a cat to join into a Clan cat. Any Clan, any cat. WARNING: Name has to be reasonable... No Starkit, Rainbowkit. HAS: has to be something the Clans know, like Redkit, Russetkit... Can be a rouge or loner then made into a Clan cat or a newborn kit.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Firekit looked up and squinted._ The sun was right overhead and it was bright. Newleaf was here, so that meant his apprenticeship was almost here! He bounced around at the thought. Bumblestripe looked at his kit and purred, "Why are you so happy Firekit?" Firekit stopped bouncing and looked at the pale tabby tom.

"I'm going to be an apprentice soon," Firekit mewed. Dovewing's and Bumblestripe's whiskers twitched. Leafpool and Crowfeather twitched their tail and smiled.

"It won't be for a couple moons. You still have to grow," Crowfeather said. The other cats nodded their agreement. Firekit sighed and looked over toward the elders den. Bramblekit and her littermates were walking out of the elder's den. Bramblekit was stiding foward with confidence. She was the oldest kit in the nursery now since Duskkit, Stonekit, and Swiftkit had become Duskpaw, Stonepaw, Swiftpaw.

Firekit bounded over to her, "Do you have anything fun planned." Bramblekit and her sister's shook their heads. "Well, let's see if Poisonkit has anything fun to do!" He bounded over to the white kit. "Hey Poisonkit! Do you have anything fun to do?"

"Nope sorry. I am so bored right now. Let's go talk to Honeykit, Mintkit, and Wildkit," Poisonkit mewed. He stood up and flexed his legs. Firekit followed his brother over to the three other kits. "Hey guys!" Poisonkit mewed excitedly.

"Hey," the three kits mewed together. Ivypool's kits got out of order and Wildkit pounced on Honeykit. Mintkit, being the smallest kit between her littermates pounced on both of them and growled.

Poisonkit and Firekit sighed. They were used to this game. Mintkit growled to her littermates, "Let's ask Foxleap and Ivypool if they will tell us a story!" Firekit and Poisonkit looked at each other. They had a story to ask for.

Firekit called, "All that what to hear a story gather 'round Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, and Crowfeather." The apprentices looked at their mentors and they nodded. All the apprentice gathered around the cats. Bramblekit and her littermates bounded over and lay down.

"What do you have planned Poisonkit?" Bumblestripe asked.

Firekit's eyes were sparkling, "Tell us about the journey to find Midnight." Bramblekit and Goldenkit both turned their ears to the cats named. The cats told the story of how they recieved dreams from StarClan, met secretly, and took off. Squirrelflight mentioned how Leafpool had been a medicine cat apprentice at the time, and she knew that Squirrelflight _wanted_ to go. Firekit noticed that Bramblekit and Goldenkit were wide-eyed the whole time. _They look like they are drinking any and every bit of information in. _Firekit thought they looked weird. He shrugged it off.

When the cats were finished, Bramblekit hissed into the ginger kit's ear, "Meet me at the secret den!" Firekit nodded as Bramblekit went to look for the somebody else. Firekit watched her leave. She seemed like what she was going to say was important.

* * *

"What is it Bramblekit?" Firekit asked. The cats that were in the secret den was the same that was there moons ago when they had went to see the ShadowClan battle. Goldenkit and Bramblekit looked anxious.

"We have to go on a journey," the silver she-kit got to the point. "I had a dream from StarClan. Bluestar and Whitestorm talked to me and told me we had to leave to save the Clans."

Goldenkit was looking at her then burst out, "I had a dream too! Firestar and Cinderpelt told me we had to leave. They showed me us treking through a long stretch of grass. Bramblekit was in the lead, followed by me and Cinderkit, and Firekit and Poisonkit were following. I think we were heading toward the mountains. The way the Clans came from." Bramblekit nodded. "Have any of you had dreams like that?"

Firekit looked as Poisonkit and Cinderkit shook their heads. The ginger tom realized that the other kits were looking at him expectanty. "No. I haven't had a dream." He added as the two sisters looked hurt, "It doesn't mean you're not telling the truth. Maybe StarClan told you two because they thought that was all they needed to tell." Bramblekit looked at him gratefully.

"Maybe you will have a dream later on! StarClan can't tell us all in one night," the golden-faced she-kit mewed. She looked thoughtful for a heartbeat, "Well. We aren't apprentices yet, so we don't need to worry about it, _yet_." The other kits nodded.

"Well. With that settled, let's go attack Bumblestripe!" Poisonkit suggested. The kits raced outside to find that cats were surrounding the nursery.

Firekit butted his way through to his mother and asked, "What is going on?" He looked toward the entrance to camp.

"Leafpool's kitting!" Sorreltail murmered to him. _Already! She isn't due for a moon!_ All the cats looked worried. Lionblaze was pacing back and forth in front of the nursery. Cinderheart was trying to calm him.

Firekit walked up to Cinderheart, "Why is he so worried?" Cinderheart looked at the kit. Her eyes were wide with anxiety and depression. The queen didn't like to see her mate like this.

"Leafpool is his mother," the gray queen started as Firekit nodded. "Well, he is worried out her and his new brothers or sisters. She just started kitting, but it is too early. It's like how Sorreltail kitted the second time. Everyone is worried about her." Crowfeather walked out of the nursery and thrashed his tail irratably. It was hard for him. The smoky tom flicked his tail to Lionblaze.

"Well, Jayfeather knows what he is doing. He can help Leafpool," Crowfeather reasurred Lionblaze. Firekit watched as Lionblaze stared at his father. Lionblaze and Crowfeather's eyes betrayed it all. _They are really worried for her. She will be fine, won't she? _Firekit flicked his ear and headed out of the crowd as Bramblestar headed to the front of the crowd.

"We need to send out patrols! Leafpool won't kit any faster if you are all standing here. It will make her worried. Squirrelflight is busy, so Brackenfur can assign patrols!" Bramblestar ordered. Firekit sighed. _Why can't the Clan not worry! _Brackenfur nodded his head to ThunderClan's leader and started calling out names to go on patrols.

Firekit padded over to Bramblekit and the other kits as she heard Honeykit, "Yah! We won't be the youngest kits anymore!" Firekit sighed and thought, _What's so great about more kits? Just less room in the nursery! _Bramblekit padded over to him and flicked him on the ear. Firekit stifled a long loud purr. He loved the little she-kit, but he could never tell her that.

"The new kits will help ThunderClan! We will be bigger than any Clan in the forest!" Mintkit mewed. She stumbled a heartbeat and then strightened up. She yawned, "I can't wait to see the new kits!" Wildkit nodded his head while looking at Firekit. Firekit smiled at the ginger tom. He was a good friend.

Ivypool walked over with Cinderheart and Dovewing. Ivypool looked at her kits and purred, "I think it is time for a nap." The other queens nodded as they looked at their kits. "Let's ask the elders if we can share their den for a while." Each queen picked one of their kits up. Firekit was going to protest but he yawned instead. His mother hauled him to the elder's den; he curled into the moss and was asleep in a matter of heartbearts.

* * *

"Aww, they are so cute!" Bramblekit mewed to Leafpool. Three kits were suckling at the queens belly. "What are there names?" Crowfeather looked at the kits and purred.

"The black and white tom is Badgerkit, the light brown dappled she-kit is Barkkit, and the white and black patched she-kit is Snowkit," Leafpool purred. Crowfeather pointed at each kit when she said the name. Firekit's eyes lit up at the kits. _They were beautiful! _

"That look beautiful Leafpool, Crowfeather," Lionblaze told his parents. They beamed at his praise. Goldenkit and Cinderkit were each licking a kit. Mintkit, Wildkit, and Honeykit were looking at the kits, loving them.

"Thanks Lionblaze," Crowfeather replied. "I just wish I was there when you were born." The smoky tom sighed. He rested his head on Leafpool's flank. Leafpool closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her breathing deep. Crowfeather sighed, "I think you should go. She's really worn our after kitting. She will feel better tomarrow." The warriors nodded and hurded the kits out of den.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Poisonkit asked.

"Leafpool will be less tired later when nightfall comes," Cinderheart murmered. Goldenkit looked at ther gray mother and scowled.

"Is that what happened when you kitted?" Goldenkit asked Cinderheart. Cinderheart nodded and purred.

"It's okay though. It's fun to have your kits. Everyone thinks they are cute. You feel proud when they become apprentices and warriors. Then when they become queens or get a mate and have kits themselves," the gray she-cat told her kit.

"That's good!" Firekit mewed. He shouted, "Last one to the fresh-kill pile is a rotten mouse!" He ran toward the pile.

"No fair! You get a head start!" Bramblekit shouted as she raced after him along with the rest of the kits.

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**

**BRAMBLESTAR**- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY**

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT**- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**JAYFEATHER**- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**WARRIORS** **(toms and she-cats without kits)**

**BRACKENFUR**- golden brown tabby tom

**CLOUDTAIL**- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**BRIGHTHEART**- white she-cat with ginger patches

**MILLIE**- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**THORNCLAW**- golden brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, AMBERPAW**

**SORRELTAIL**- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, DUSKPAW**

**CROWFEATHER**- dark gray tom

**SPIDERLEG**- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, SWIFTPAW**

**BIRCHFALL**- light brown tabby tom

**WHITEWING**- white she-cat with green eyes

**BERRYNOSE**- cream-colored tom

**HAZELTAIL**- small gray-and-white she-cat

**MOUSEWHISKER**- gray-and-white tom

**APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW**

**POPPYFROST**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**LIONBLAZE**- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**FOXLEAP**- reddish tabby tom

**ICECLOUD**- white she-cat

**TOADSTEP**- black-and-white tom

**ROSEPETAL**- dark cream she-cat

**APPRENTICE, DEWPAW**

**BLOSSOMFALL**- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**BRIARLIGHT**- dark brown she-cat

**BUMBLESTRIPE**- very pale gray tom with black stripes

**CHERRYFOOT**- ginger she-cat

**MOLECLAW**- brown-and-cream tom

**APPRENTICE, STONEPAW**

**LILYSTREAM**-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**SEEDTAIL**- very pale ginger she-cat

**APPRENTICES (more than six moons, in training to become warriors)**

**DEWPAW**- gray tom with amber eyes

**SNOWPAW**- white tom with amber eyes

**AMBERPAW**- pale gray she-cat with white patches

**STONEPAW- **gray-and-white she-cat

**SWIFTPAW- **dark gray tom with black and white patches

**DUSKPAW- **black tabby she-cat with white tail tip

**QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**DAISY**- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**CINDERHEART**- gray tabby she-cat; Has Lionblaze's kits: Bramblekit, Goldenkit, and Cinderkit

**DOVEWING**- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes; Has Bumblestripe's kits: Firekit and Oakkit

**IVYPOOL**- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes; Has Foxleap's kits: Wildkit, Honeykit, and Mintkit

**LEAFPOOL**- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat; Has Crowfeather's kits: Badgerkit, Barkkit, and Snowkit

**KITS**

**BRAMBLEKIT**- silver tabby she-kit with golden paws and ears with light blue eyes

**GOLDENKIT**- black she-kit with golden face and amber eyes

**CINDERKIT**- black she-kit with golden paws and green eyes

**FIREKIT**- dark ginger tom with black stripe and blue eyes

**POISONKIT**- white tom with black patch over right eye and blind in that eye, has blue eyes

**WILDKIT**- ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

**HONEYKIT- **pale golden she-kit with white tabby pattern

**MINTKIT- **tortoiseshell she-kit

**BADGERKIT- **white tom with black stripes with amber eyes

**BARKKIT- **light brown spotted she-kit with blue eyes

**SNOWKIT- **white she-kit with black patches and golden tip tail and muzzle with blue eyes

**ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)**

**GRAYSTRIPE**- long-haired gray tom

**DUSTPELT**- dark brown tabby tom

**SANDSTORM**- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**PURDY**- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

**BLACKSTAR-** large white tom with jet-black paws

**DEPUTY**

**ROWANCLAW- **ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT**

**LITTLECLOUD- **very small tabby tom

**MISTPELT- **spiky-furred pale gray she-cat

**WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**OAKFUR- **small brown tom

**TOADFOOT- **dark brown tom

**APPLEFUR- **mottled brown she-cat

**CROWFROST- **black-and-white tom

**RATSCAR- **brown tom with long scar across his back

**APPRENTICE, DARKPAW**

**SNOWBIRD- **pure white she-cat

**APPRENTICE,** **BLACKPAW**

**TAWNYPELT- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**KINKFUR**- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**OWLCLAW- **light brown tabby tom

**SHREWFOOT- **gray she-cat with black feet

**APPRENTICE, PINEPAW**

**SCORCHFUR- **dark gray tom

**IVYTAIL- **black, white, tortoiseshell she-cat

**DAWNPELT- **cream-furred she-cat

**TIGERHEART- **dark brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, BERRYPAW**

**FERRETCLAW- **cream-and-gray tom

**STARLINGWING- **ginger tom

**APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW**

**SPARROWCLAW- **brown tabby tom

**DEWFROST- **gray she-cat

**APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**BLACKPAW- **white-and- black she-cat

**PINEPAW- **brownish-ginger tom

**BERRYPAW- **ginger-and-black she-cat

**DARKPAW- **dark gray she-kit

**NIGHTPAW- **black tom

**QUEEN (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**PINENOSE- **black she-cat; Has Tigerheart's kits: Rainkit, Lilykit, and Rosekit

**OLIVENOSE- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**KITS**

**RAINKIT- **dark gray tom

**LILYKIT- **light gray she-kit with white patches

**ROSEKIT- **gray she-kit with amber eyes

**ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)**

**CEDERHEART**- dark gray tom

**WHITEWATER**- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**

**ONESTAR**- brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY**

**ASHFOOT**- gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT**

**KESTRELFLIGHT- **mottled gray tom

**WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**OWLWHISKER**- light brown tabby tom

**WHITETAIL**- small white she-cat

**GORSETAIL**- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**WEASELFUR**- ginger tom with white paws

**LEAFTAIL- **dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, GRASSPAW**

**EMBERFOOT**- gray tom with two dark paws

**SEDGEWHISKER**- light brown tabby she-cat

**HEATHERTAIL**- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**SWALLOWTAIL**- dark gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, DEERPAW**

**WHISKERNOSE**- light brown tom

**FURZEPELT**- gray-and-white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, BLOSSOMPAW**

**BOULDERFUR**- large pale gray tom

**LARKEAR**- gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, FLOWERPAW**

**CROUCHFUR**- black tom

**APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**DEERPAW- **black-and-brown she-cat

**GRASSPAW-** gray striped tom

**BLOSSOMPAW- **white, orange, black tortoiseshell

**FLOWERPAW- **light brown-golden she-kit

**QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**SUNSTRIKE**- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead; kits: Stormkit, Eaglekit, Shrewkit, and Runningkit

**KITS**

**STORMKIT- **tortoiseshell she-kit with strikingly wide blue eyes

**EAGLEKIT- **dark brown tabby tom

**SHREWKIT-** white-and-light brown she-kit

**RUNNINGKIT- **white-and-brown tabby tom

**ELDER (former warriors and queens now retired)**

**TORNEAR**- tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**

**MISTYSTAR**- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY**

**REEDWHISKER**- black tom

**MEDICINE CAT**

**MOTHWING**- dappled golden she-cat

**WILLOWSHINE**- gray tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**MINTFUR**- light gray tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW**

**DUSKFUR**- brown tabby she-cat

**MOSSPELT- **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**MINNOWTAIL**- dark gray she-cat

**PEBBLEFOOT**-mottled gray tom

**MALLOWNOSE**- light brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, TANGLEPAW**

**ROBINWING**- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**HOLLOWFLIGHT**- dark brown tabby tom

**TROUTSTREAM- **pale gray tabby she-cat

**MOSSYFOOT**- brown-and-white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW**

**RUSHTAIL**- light brown tabby tom

**CURLTAIL-** tortoiseshell she-cat

**PODFUR- **dark gray and brown tom

**WATERFOOT- **blue-gray tom

**WILLOWTAIL- **gray she-cat

**APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**TANGLEPAW- **brown and white she-cat

**SILVERPAW- **gray tabby she-cat

**FEATHERPAW- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**QUEENS** **(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**ICEWING**- white she-cat with blue eyes; kits: Whitekit

**PETALFUR**- gray-and-white she-cat; expecting Mintfur's kits

**KITS**

**WHITEKIT- **white she-kit

**ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)**

**GRAYMIST**- pale gray tabby she-cat

* * *

**AN: So, did you like it? Thanks for reading! Review and eat a cookie!**

**Random fact time! Patchpelt was Graystripe's uncle and father. Graystripe's mother was Willowpelt, which was Patchpelt's brother and mate! Really weird!**

**~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and ideas! DawnfireHeya16 won the reincarnation contest! Mintkit is a reincarnation of Spottedleaf. So Ivypool gave birth to two reincarnations. Poor Ivypool. But on with the story. I blabber too much! See! Well on with the story!**

**NOTE: The POV's for the chapters are this...  
****Prologue, Bramblestar  
Chapter 1, and half of 6, Bramblekit  
Chapter 2, and half of 6, Goldenkit  
Chapter 3, and 8, Firekit  
****Chapter 4, and 7, Oakkit/Poisonkit  
Chapter 5, and 9, Cinderkit**

**On with the story. (Again)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Tonight is the gathering! The following cats are going: Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Thornclaw, Sorreltail, Spiderleg, Berrynose, Whitewing, Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, Foxleap, Mousewhisker, Rosepetal, Moleclaw, Lilystream, Seedtail, Swiftpaw, Stonepaw, and Duskpaw. Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt will also accompany us," Squirrelflight called. "Eat and then gather by the tunnel to leave!" The apprentices jumped about. Cinderkit sighed and walked over to her littermates. It was the day after Leafpool's kits had been born.

"I wish we were old enough to go!" Mintkit whined. The tortoiseshell she-kit sat down and sighed. "Leafpool kits aren't fun to play with yet." Cinderkit smiled at the little kit.

"You weren't fun to play with either when you were first-born. Neither was Firekit or Poisonkit. All you did was eat and sleep," Bramblekit reassured the kit. "They will be fun to play with when they are older." The small kit blinked at Cinderkit.

"Are you and Goldenkit actually littermates with Bramblekit?" Wildkit asked Cinderkit. The ginger tabby tom flicked his tail toward the other two she-kits.

"Yes. Why are you asking that?" Cinderkit replied to the tom.

"Well, you and Goldenkit have black pelts, but Bramblekit has a silver tabby pelt. All of you have golden patches somewhere on you, but that could come from anyone. You have green eyes, Bramblekit has really pretty blue eyes, and Goldenkit has amber eyes," Wildkit replied. He flicked his ears and smiled.

Cinderkit purred, "Well our pelts are different because our parents have different pelt colors. Cinderheart has a gray pelt, and Lionblaze has a golden pelt. Our grandparents have different color pelts. Leafpool has a light brown pelt, and Crowfeather has a dark gray pelt. Sorreltail has a tortoiseshell pelt, and Brackenfur has a golden brown pelt. Cinderheart has blue eyes, Lionblaze has amber eyes, and Firestar had green eyes. You and your littermates don't look-alike."

"I know we don't look similar. But we look more alike than you and your littermates," Wildkit retorted. He flicked his tail and looked over at the silver tabby she-kit.

"You like her don't you?" Cinderkit asked. Wildkit looked shocked at the black she-kit. Cinderkit purred, "Don't worry about it. I won't tell any cat."

Wildkit sighed, "Is it that obvious?" Cinderkit shook her head. "Oh. Well thanks Cinderkit!"

"Anytime," she replied as he ran off to his littermates. Cinderkit sighed and padded off toward her own littermates. Firekit and Poisonkit were staring wide-eyed at Bramblekit and Goldenkit. "What is it?" she asked when she got close enough to listen.

"Bramblekit suggested we go and see the gathering," Poisonkit finally answered. The kits looked thoughtful.

"Well, I think it is a great idea. It would help us prepare for the journey," Cinderkit mewed. The other kits finally mewed in agreement.

"Then let's go!" Bramblekit mewed. The kits ran out of the camp through the dirtplace tunnel. They sniffed around to the front of the camp and found the trail of the cats. It wasn't really fresh, but it was strong enough for Poisonkit. The half-blind cat led the way on the trail. The kits headed toward the lake.

When they reached the water, Cinderkit stumbled in a hole. Bramblekit and Goldenkit rushed over to help their sister. "Foxdung!" the black she-kit mewed. She stepped out of the hole and limped over to her friends. The kit laid down and started licking her paw. The other kits helped her. Cinderkit looked up and stopped licking her paw. _A cat was in front of her._

"Who are you?" Bramblekit asked the cat. The cat was a she-cat and was small. She was white, but her tail and face was black. The tip of her tail was white and her eyes were light blue. The cat looked down at the silver tabby, but didn't reply. The she-cat padded up to the injured kit; Bramblekit, Goldenkit, Firekit and Poisonkit bristled. "Don't you dare touch her!" Bramblekit hissed.

The she-cat ignored the silver tabby kit and crouched down. She licked the foot all over. Cinderkit purred, "My paw feels much better." The full moon shone on the cats as the whiteish black cat purred as the kits' mouths dropped open.

Firekit recovered first, "You're a StarClan cat aren't you?" The she-cat shook her head yes. "What are you doing here then?"

"I am here to help you. I also have a message for you five," the black-faced she-cat meowed. The kits lifted their heads to listen. "My name is Larklight. I am an ancient cat. I was one of the first cats born in the old forest. I was born in my Clan, RiverClan. I helped make the warrior code. I was born after the second generation of cats lived. I will be here to help you along your journey. You must go soon. The dark forces are rising. They will not be long. You must help the Clans."

Cinderkit asked, "Why... What kind of force is rising? What is it?" The kits all turned their heads to look at Larklight. The ancient cat shook her head.

"I can not tell you, but I _can_ tell you this..." Larklight paused. "'Before the 'paw is given, five must go or else be driven… with brutes from all around, from the sky to the ground… to the mountains they must go, to the mountains and below…" The kits looked confused. "You will be going to the mountains. Just like Goldenkit and Bramblekit said. You must learn how to survive together, StarClan is with you always little ones." The she-cat disappeared after her last words.

"Well that certainly was weird," Poisonkit muttered. Firekit nodded his head in agreement. The kits looked at each other dumb-founded for a minute.

"The gathering is probably over," Cinderkit mewled. Her friends nodded in agreement. Tails drooping they headed toward camp.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Cinderheart and Dovewing mewed simultaneously. The kits had been hunting on their way back from heading to the gathering. Cinderkit set down her piece of prey on the fresh-kill pile.

"We were just right outside of the camp," Cinderkit replied. The black she-kit flicked her tail toward the area right out of camp. "We wanted to hunt for the Clan." The other kits nodded their heads and flicked their tails.

_Are you a mouse-brain?! What does it look like we were doing? Killing prey to have fun with it? _Bramblekit thought to her sisters. Cinderkit and Goldenkit had to stifle a _mrrow_ of laughter, their eyes sparkling.

Dovewing sighed, "Well, I guess we can't punish you for that. But next time remember you are all going to be apprentices with a moon and a half." Cinderkit looked Firekit's and Poisonkit's mother right in the eyes and nodded. She knew that she would be an apprentice in about a moon. "Now, off to bed for little explorers now.

"But! Can't we wait until the warriors get back, so we can here about the other Clans? Please. Lionblaze said he would tell us about it!" Cinderkit begged. She looked at her mother. Cinderheart nodded her head yes. Cinderkit felt like jumping up to StarClan and thanking them.

Just as Cinderheart lay down to share tongues with Dovewing, the patrol of cats that went to the gathering burst in through the tunnel. Duskpaw, Stonepaw, and Swiftpaw bounded over to Cinderkit and her denmates, eyes sparkling. "That was amazing! I have never seen that many cats at one time!" Stonepaw mewed. The she-cat crouched down to at the smallest kit, Bramblekit. "You wouldn't of believe that many cats could live!" Cinderheart purred, followed by Dovewing.

"I thought the same thing when I had become an apprentice and gone to my first gathering. It was an amazing experience," Cinderheart mewed as her mate walked over, grumbling under his breath. "What's wrong Lionblaze?"

"The other Clans have seen Sol around. He was seen around the twoleg place. There was also a fox ShadowClan chased onto our territory. The other Clans are having diffulculity haveing kits. No new kits have been born yet in the other Clans. I think another daylight gathering is somewhere in the future," Lionblaze sighed. He lay down next to his mate and licked between her ears. "I also smelt kits out on our territory. The scent went all the way to the lake. Has anything happened here?"

Cinderheart purred, "Well, our kits and Dovewing's kits went out on a "hunting expedition". I think they were doing something else, but they brought back prey. Bramblekit, Goldenkit, Firekit, and Poisonkit each brought back a mouse; Cinderkit brought back a squirrel. But other than that, nothing has really happened here."

Lionblaze _mrrowed_ with laughter, "Is there something you would like to inform us of?" All the kits shook their head no, but each had a guilty look on their face. "Are you sure. Cinderkit, do you want to tell us something?"

"Fine," the kit breathed, "We snuck off. We wanted to go to the gathering. When we got to the edge of the lake, I slipped in a hole and twisted my paw. A StarClan warrior came and healed my paw. We came back to camp, but stopped to hunt, so we could say we went hunting. They all caught a mouse, but I caught a squirrel. I'm sorry. We just wanted to see a gathering." The kit hung her head down.

Mousewhisker walked by with Icecloud, "Do you actually think we would believe that a StarClan warrior would come help _you." _Cinderkit glared at the two cats as they walked out into the forest. Lionblaze glared after them too.

"Well. You can believe what you want to believe," Cinderheart mewed. Dovewing and Lionblaze nodded. "Now that you know what happened at the gathering, off to bed you go." Cinderkit and her denmates nodded and bounded away into the nursery.

Lionblaze rubbed his tail on Cinderheart's flank, "They are unbelivable, but I love them. Almost as much as I love you." Cinderheart purred and licked Lionblaze's muzzle before turning around and heading into they nursery after her kits. Lionblaze followed. He would sleep with his mate and kits tonight. He curled around his mate and licked her around the ears until she was asleep. The golden tom sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: So, either this book is almost done, and will have a part two. Or we can keep going and it will be like a Super Edition. The reader's get to pick. So vote! Thanks for the reviews and followers and favoriters! You make this much easier!**

**Random fact time! Firestar's father, Jake, died by getting hit with a metorite sitting on his fence staring out into the forest. One of the Erins said this as a joke, but her reader's took it literally, so that is how he died!**

**Thanks for reading, and Chapter 10 should be out soon! Thank You all!  
~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Here is Chapter 10. Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The sunlight filtered through the branches as a paw prodded Bramblekit. She raised her head to see Badgerkit's paw pushing into her side. The silver she-kit moaned and shook the paw off. She blinked her eyes in the light as she heard her leader's voice, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cinderheart's head shot up, "Oh my StarClan! I forgot it was today!" Bramblekit prodded Cinderkit and Goldenkit in the sides. The two she-kits raised their heads drowsily.

"It's today!" Bramblekit mewed to her sisters. They shot out of the nest and was heading to the entrance of the nursery when Cinderheart called them back. They walked sulkily back. Lionblaze came through bramble entrance.

"My kits," he purred loudly. His golden fur was shaking from all the purring he was doing. He walked over to Bramblekit and flicked her on her ear. He flicked Goldenkit and Cinderkit too.

"Well. You could be a dear and help me with them. Bramblekit needs her pelt groomed too," Cinderheart called to her mate as Cinderkit slipped out of the queen's reach. Her black pelt was glistening in the sunlight. Lionblaze nodded and began grooming the silver tabby she-kit. The kits were done in a few heart-beats. Firekit padded up to Bramblekit.

"I'm going to miss you in the nursery," the ginger tom mewed. He looked down at his paws, embarrassed that he just told her that.

She stepped toward him and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. As soon as you are apprentices, we are going to leave. I'll miss you too!" Bramblekit licked his ear. "Now go join the rest of the cats so the ceremony can go on!" She flicked her golden tipped tabby tail to the clearing. Firekit rushed outside. That left no one but Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and her littermates. Bramblekit sighed. _It's today! I'm going to become an apprentice!_

Bramblekit and her littermates walked slowly out of the nursery, all eyes on them. Cinderheart and Lionblaze nudged their kits forward, and they walked to the middle of the circle of cats. Bramblestar called, his voice loud, "I have called you all here to do one of my favorite jobs. Bramblekit, Goldenkit, and Cinderkit have reached their six moon, and are ready to become apprentices. They have caused trouble for the Clan..." he paused as the cats purred, "but they have learned from their mistakes, and are will be a great help to ThunderClan."

The silver she-kit looked up at the leader, her namesake, as he mewed, "Cinderkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be Hazeltail. I know Hazeltail will pass down all she knows on to you." He flicked his tail toward Hazeltail as she walked foward, "Hazeltail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Dustpelt. You have shown yourself to be a great mentor when you trained Blossomfall, and you are a smart cat, You will be the mentor of Cinderpaw and I expect you to pass on all your knowledge to her." Hazeltail nodded and bent down to touch noses with Cinderpaw. The black she-cat accidentally banged her nose on Hazeltail's. She murmured a quick sorry, but her eyes betrayed her pain.

_Now it's Goldenkit's turn! _Bramblekit thought as Bramblestar continued, Goldenkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Goldenpaw. Your mentor will be Brightheart. I hope Brightheart will pass down all she knows on to you. Brightheart, please come forward." The ginger patched she-cat walked forward to stand next to Goldenpaw. "Brightheart**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Whitestorm and Cloudtail, and you have shown yourself as a strong and determined. You will be the mentor of Goldenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Goldenpaw." Goldenpaw reached her nose up to touch Brightheart's, and the two of them walk over to stand next to Cinderpaw and Hazeltail.

Bramblekit was left trembling by herself. The silver tabby she-kit raised her head proudly as Bramblestar continued, Bramblekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bramblepaw. Your mentor will be Brackenfur. I know Brackenfur will pass down all he knows on to you." The golden brown tom walked forward, already knowing what to do. "Brackenfur**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Graystripe, and you have shown yourself to be a great mentor by mentoring Whitewing and Hollyleaf. You will be the mentor of Bramblepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice."

Bramblepaw hopped a little and then touched noses with Brackenfur as he mewed, "You will be great Bramblepaw."

The Clan called, "Cinderpaw! Goldenpaw! Bramblepaw! Cinderpaw! Bramblepaw! Goldenpaw!" The new apprentices purred and leaned into one another. Cinderheart and Lionblaze licked them each on the ear. Bramblepaw squirmed and protested with squeals.

The silver tabby raced over to her mentor, "What are we going to do today!" She ran around Brackenfur. Bramblepaw stopped in front of him as he put he grabbed her tail.

"Well. I thought since it's not even sunhigh yet, you can look at the apprentice den, find a nest, talk to the other apprentices, and then share tongues. After the sunhigh patrol leaves, I can show you the territory!" Brackenfur purred. The silver tabby she-cat nodded and ran off to the other apprentices that were gathered around their den. Goldenpaw and Cinderpaw chased after her.

"Hi everyone! Can you show us where our nests are?" Goldenkit mewed. Bramblekit looked at the other apprentices. She had been denmates with them all at some point in her life.

"Sure! We already made you nests," Amberpaw replied. The gray she-cat padded into the den, and pointed to three nests in the corner, "Those are your nests. We tried to make them as confortable as possible. None of the toms helped. They were all out on patrol, but Duskpaw, Stonepaw, and I made them. Hope you like them!"

Bramblepaw padded over to her nest and sniffed around. It was filled with moss and a few feathers, "Thanks! It looks really comfy. You want to share some prey?" Amberpaw nodded her head. "Okay. Then let's go eat!" Bramblepaw, Amberpaw, Goldenpaw, and Cinderpaw headed out of the apprentice den toward the fresh-kill pile. Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and Swiftpaw were already there.

"You want to join us?" Dewpaw mewed. He looked at Goldenpaw, his eyes wide and sparkily. Bramblepaw purred quietly to herself. She would let her sister answer this one.

"Sure!" Goldenpaw mewed, not noticing the moony look in the tom's eyes. Goldenpaw grabbed a vole and a mouse off the fresh-kill pile. "I think we can share these," she told Dewpaw. Dewpaw opened his mouth, but all that came out was a squeak. He nodded his head instead and padded over to a spot that was empty. He patted his tail on the ground, and Goldenpaw bounded over to sit next to him.

Snowpaw, Duskpaw, Swiftpaw, and Amberpaw all _mrrowed_ with laughter. Bramblepaw asked, "What is so funny?" Duskpaw set her tail on the silver tabby's shoulder.

"He has liked her since she was born. He finally get's the courage to talk to her, and all that comes out is a squeak," Snowpaw mewed. He stared at his brother. "I think he should wait a little. She just became an apprentice."

Bramblepaw shook her head in agreement. Her stomach rumbled, "Well. I think it's time to eat!" She sat down and shared a rabbit with the other apprentices. Little did Bramblekit know, Firekit was staring at her the whole time.

* * *

**AN: That was Chapter 10. Did you like it? Review. I need kit ideas for ShadowClan. I have enough for RiverClan. WindClan can do with a couple.  
On CandyBunnies' profile there is a poll. Go do it if you really like this story. It does not take long!  
~~Brambleheart~~**

**RANDOM FACT TIME: Did you know that Bluestar regained her sense of mind when she attacked the dogs. She died knowing that her Clan was loyal after all. She saw all the cats helping each other and regained her mind.**

**~CandyBunnies~**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I love them! Everyone who has reviewed or viewed the story gets a cookie! Here they are magic cookies! No! They are not poisoness! This is Brambleheart, not Goldenmask! Goldenmask is ****_evil!_**** Well on with the stories. Oh and CandyBunnies ****_does_ not** **own warriors!**

**THE XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO IS A SWITCHING POV. THE LINE IS A TIME SKIP OR MAKING A BREAK BETWEEN AUTHOR NOTES AND THE STORY!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS CHAPTER SWITCHES POV'S! IT GOES FROM FIREPAW'S TO BRAMBLESTAR'S TO FIREPAW'S TO BRAMBLESTAR'S. SO IT IS FIREPAW, BRAMBLESTAR, FIREPAW, BRAMBLESTAR.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Firepaw! Wake up!" Bramblepaw hissed softly. The ginger tom groaned and rolled over in his moss. "Wake up you lazy fur-ball!" Bramblepaw hissed a little louder. Stonepaw, on the other side of the den, moaned and flicked her tail. "Fine, I guess we will just leave you here. Us four will go on the journey all alone, without you."

The ginger tom's head popped out of his nest, "I coming. I'm coming." The muscles on the apprentice rippled as he stood up out of the nest and stretched. Bramblepaw muttered something under her breath that Firepaw didn't catch. "Let's go then! I'm going to miss everyone, but they will be worse." Firepaw mewed as they headed out of the den. Posionpaw, Goldenpaw, and Cinderpaw were sitting outside in the moonlight. Their were two bundles sitting in front of Poisonpaw.

"What are those?" Bramblepaw asked the white medicine cat apprentice. Posionpaw pushed the bundle toward the two cats. The leaf opened up and their was herbs in the bundle. "Do we have to eat these?" Poisonpaw nodded as Firepaw sighed. The two 'paws licked the dreadfull herbs up. Bramblepaw scrunched her face up and sighed. "Let's go then. Moleclaw is snoring on guard duty."

Firepaw purred and let Bramblepaw lead the way out. _The moonlight on her fur makes her even more beautiful! What am I thinking?! We are only apprentices!_ Firepaw thought.

The ginger tom fell in step next to his brother after they climbed the camp wall and was heading through the forest, "You like Bramblepaw." Firepaw had to drop his gaze to the forest floor. "You are always mooning over her! We have a mission to accomplish. You can't be mooning over her the whole journey." Posionpaw looked at his brother.

"I'm not mooning over her! I... She... Oh nevermind! Don't mention it," Firepaw retorted. The cat's padded on in silence. Bramblepaw and Poisonpaw flicked their ears. The silver tabby she-cat stopped.

"Listen! It's a cat!" Poisonpaw hissed. He took the lead and the other apprentices raced after him. They reached a little open area in the trees. Firepaw looked down to see a she-cat sprawled across the leaves on the forest floor. Her white foot was stuck in the brambles, and a slender red creature with slavering jaws was towering over her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bramblestar heard a shriek of she-cats. He got up and padded out of his den. The camp was lit by moonlight. Dovewing and Cinderheart were searching frantically. "What is it? What happened?" the brown tabby tom asked. Dovewing looked up at her leader, but was to distraut to reply.

"Five apprentices are missing!" Lionblaze called up to the leader. Bramblestar jumped down from Highledge. He padded over to the two she-cats.

He meowed the the two warriors, "We will find them. They might of gone out to hunt for the Clan. They seem to like to get out of camp. Squirrelflight, assign two patrols to go out. I will lead one. Let Brackenfur lead another." Squirrelflight dipped her head to Bramblestar.

"On Bramblestar's patrol, Cloudtail, Hazeltail, Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, and Cinderheart. On Brackenfur's patrol, Brightheart, Whitewing, Amberfrost, Dewfur, Snowstorm," Squirrelflight called. The cat's that were named hurried over to the patrol leader.

"Keep a watch out Squirrelflight!" Bramblestar ordered his mate and deputy. "Let's go now!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The creature was huge! It's red fur was glistening in the moonlight. The white she-cat on the ground was trembling. _The she-cat is a RiverClan queen! Her kits are probably still in the nursery! _Firepaw thought. A thought dawned on the apprentice. This was a _fox! _Firepaw gave a battle cry and crouched down to lauch himself at the fox. But a heavy weight fell on him. He hissed under his breath as Bramblepaw's voice was in his ear, "This is her fight. We don't need to be injured before we even get out of Clan territory."

Firepaw shook the silver tabby she-cat off of him and lauched himself at the fox. He was satifisfied as his claws ripped through the fox's flank. He realized Goldenpaw and Cinderpaw were next to him, slashing at the fox with thorn-sharp claws. The fox turned on the apprentices and slashed Goldenpaw over her eye. She hissed in pain, but was determined to continue. Firekit got angrier as the heartbeats passed. He slashed the fox in the stomach. The fox slashed Firepaw in the flank, and bit Cinderpaw in the tail. Firepaw bit the red fox's ear and tore a hole in it. The fox's amber eyes glowed with pain, it turned on the RiverClan queen and slashed the white cat in the stomach. The she-cat's eyes glazed over in pain as the fox ran away toward the ShadowClan border.

The ginger tom watched as Poisonpaw checked the RiverClan queen. The white tom listen to her heartbeat and then asked, "What is your name." The medicine cat apprentice continued to work as the she-cat's breathing slowed.

It took several heartbeats for her to reply, "My name is Icewing. I have a kit in RiverClan named Cloudkit. I am joining StarClan now little ones. Thank you for trying to help me." The white she-cat took her dying breathe as her eyes closed. Poisonpaw lowered his head.

"Poisonpaw! We need your help too! Goldenpaw has a cut down her face that is bleeding," Bramblepaw mewed. She and Poisonpaw were the only two cats that didn't participate in the battle. "Firepaw has a nasty cut down his flank, and Cinderpaw's tail is bleeding."

Poisonpaw got up and sniffed each wound, "Bramblepaw go find some cobwebs. Since Cinderpaw's tail just stopped bleeding, she can help you. I saw some celandine over there. There was a patch of horsetail in that direction and that way there was some marigold. If you can get the marigold and horsetail, I can get the celandine." The two she-cat's nodded their heads and raced off to get the herbs.

Firepaw started licking the wound on his flank. It was stinging and reminded him of the time he had gotten an infection on the pad of his paw. Goldenpaw was whimpering in pain. Her eye was swollen and blood was welling out of the scratch over her eye. Firepaw heaved himself up to his paws and limped over to the black she-cat. He licked her wound, trying to stop the blood. He saw a piece of moss on the ground and picked it up with his teeth. The ginger apprentice set it over her cut to help stop the bleeding, but it was soon soak with blood. Sighing he picked another piece up and tried it again.

Poisonpaw returned with a yellow herb in his Cinderpaw and Bramblepaw returned, Cinderpaw was carring two bundles of herbs. Bramblepaw's body was covered in cobwebs. Firekit's eyes opened wide. He had never seen so many cobwebs on one cat. "I hope these work." Cinderpaw mewed, setting her bundles down. Bramblepaw hobbled over to Goldenkit and tore some cobwebs off her foot. She wrapped them on Goldenpaw's cut and then hoppled over to Firepaw. She wrapped some cobwebs around his flank.

"That's good. Try to get all the cobwebs off of your body and bundle them up. I have to go help Goldenpaw. Can you make a poultice of marigold and horsetail on Firepaw's flank. The bleeding has stopped already. Cinderpaw, do you know where the stream is?" Poisonpaw asked. The black she-cat nodded, "Good, then go get some catchweed. It'll help keep the poutice on." Cinderpaw nodded and raced off.

"Now. Goldenpaw this might hurt, but in the end it will help and relieve your pain," the white apprentice mewed. The golden-faced apprentice nodded her head and braced herself for the pain. Poisonpaw took off the cobwebs and some of the celandine up. He trickled the juice into her eye and she yelped. Poisonpaw spit the remains of the herb up and grabbed the poultice Bramblepaw had made. He rubbed the herb mix on the scratch. The black apprentice yelped, but then sighed with relief.

Firepaw watched as Cinderpaw came rushing, breathless with catchweed in her jaws. She set it down, "Search patrols are heading this way! They are looking for us!" Poisonpaw nodded. He worked faster as he put the catchweed stems over the wounds, hooking the barbed parts onto their fur. Firepaw stood up and looked around for a hiding spot. He saw a hollow in a tree and pointed with his tail.

Bramblepaw nodded and nudged Goldenpaw toward the tree. The scared apprentice climbed the tree and sat in the hollow. Firepaw followed her up, and Cinderpaw climbed after. Poisonpaw climbed in. As soon as Bramblepaw's tail whisked in the tree, Bramblestar's patrol burst into the clearing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"They were here!" Cloudtail meowed. Bramblestar stared at all the blood in the clearing. His eyes fell upon the dead RiverClan queen. Dovewing was the third cat to come in the clearing. She sniffed around.

"My kits! Firepaw's fur is here! And some of the blood is his! Poisonpaw was here too!" Dovewing wailed. "Why StarClan!" Bumblestripe went over to confort his mate.

Cinderheart sniffed around the whole clearing and on the queen, "All five of the apprentices were here. A fox was here too! Let's follow it's trail!" Bramblestar nodded as Cloudtail took the lead. They followed the trail, but it stopped.

Bramblestar looked at Cinderheart and Dovewing, "I think they were killed. I'm sorry. I don't think we will ever find them." Dovewing and Cinderheart stared at him and then whimpered. They fell to the ground. _Are they actually dead, or did they go on a journey? Has the time come that StarClan warned me of?_

* * *

**AN: DUN! DUN! DUN! What will happen next?! I'll try to post soon. The start to their journey wasn't very happy was it? XD Should this story be a trilogy or super edition? PM, review, or answer the poll on our profile. The reader's get to pick!  
This is what we have so far.  
Super Editon- 2 votes  
Either- 1 vote  
****Trilogy- 0 votes  
REVIEW!**

**RANDOM FACT TIME: Did you know that Thistleclaw was named by Bluekit (Bluestar)? She named him for his spiky fur.**

**~~Brambleheart~~  
****~CandyBunnies~**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: WE (CandyBunnies) DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. Thank you for understanding, and enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"I'm fine," Goldenpaw mewed. Her right eye was shut tight. There was a poultice of herbs over eyes, but her breathing was fine. The golden-faced apprentice turned her head to look at the other cats that she had come close to. She whispered, "Thank you. Thank you all."

Bramblepaw smiled at her injured sister, "I would do it again anyday." The black she-cat pushed her muzzle into the silver she-cat's fur. Bramblepaw understood what she was saying.

Goldenpaw looked out with her eye not covered with cobwebs and poultices, and squinted out to look in the moonlight. The sun had fallen over the trees and the moon had come out. They had tried to start their journey when they found a mother fox on ThunderClan's territory. Firepaw, Goldenpaw, and Cinderpaw had battled the fox off, but Goldenpaw had gotten scratched on her face right over her eye. Poisonpaw had started freaking out.

"Do you think we can start on the journey tomarrow morning?" Firepaw asked restlessly. Goldenpaw stifled a purr. The ginger tom was always ready to go on an exciting adventure. He was just like Bramblepaw. That was probably why he liked her so much.

Poisonpaw shook his head but murmured anyway, "We can leave if Goldenpaw is up to it. She has to be able to walk around and not stumble around. We don't want to alert the entire Clan." Firepaw sighed and stared at the black she-cat.

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest tonight. We can leave in the morning," Goldenpaw meowed. She layed her head on her paws and closed her eyes. Each of the apprentices looked at each other and then nodded. They flicked each other over the ears with the tip of their tails and then curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

A rustling woke Goldenpaw up. She lifted her head up cautiously. The apprentice cursered StarClan under her breath when she banged her head on the top of the hollow of the oak tree. The amber-eyed cat stood up and padded cautiously and carefully over the other sleeping apprentices. When she looked out of the hollow, Goldenpaw stifled a hiss of annoyance. Outside, sniffing around, was a black tabby apprentice. The apprentice was Duskpaw.

"Oh StarClan!" the tabby apprentice wailed. "Why did you have to take away the five apprentices? They were showing great potiential as warriors and a medicine cat. Did you not like them? Are you cursing ThunderClan?" Duskpaw looked at the twinkling stars. Goldenpaw followed the apprentices gaze as the she-cat turned to look at a certain star.

Goldenpaw had to strain her neck to see the star. It was the brightest star in the sky. Goldenpaw sighed and then cursed under her breath as Duskpaw's blue eyes turned toward the direction of the sound. Duskpaw called out, "Who's... Who's there?" Goldenpaw sighed quietly and jumped from the tree. She padded over to the frightened apprentice.

"It's me. Goldenpaw. My littermates and I are not dead. We... We were told to leave the Clans to go on a journey. A bad thing is coming. We don't know what it is, but that is what has happened. Please don't be scared," Goldenpaw mewed softly to the other apprentice.

Duskpaw started shaking, but replied steadily, "I-I'-I'm no-no-not s-scared off you. I-just. We miss you. Cinderheart and Dovewing are heartbroken. So is everyone else in ThunderClan. They are distraut; never before has ThunderClan lost five apprentices all at once. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"The StarClan cats told us not to tell anyone," Goldenpaw replied. She looked at the shaken-up apprentice and imagined her mother. "I. I'm going to come out of the shadows. Please do not be afraid of what you are about to see."

Duskpaw nodded and Goldenpaw took a step out into the growing sunlight. The black tabby gasped and looked at the scarred she-cat. Her face was still covered up in herbs, but some of it had fallen off. "What happened Goldenpaw?"

"We ran into a fox. It killed a RiverClan queen. We chased it off, but the mousebrain scratched my face," Goldenpaw growled, imagining the fox. Her claws instinctively came out, but she forced herself to sheath them.

"Well. That is terrible," Duskpaw mewed. Goldenpaw watched as the she-cat padded up to her and licked her ear comfortingly. Goldenpaw forced herself to purr, but she knew that she had to hurry up. They had to leave before the dawn patrol came this way.

"I have to go. We have to leave this morning," Goldenpaw meowed regetfully. She knew that she had to go, but she wanted to stay with her Clan. The injured black apprentice walked over to the tree she spent the night in and hauled herself up. Bramblepaw's fur was fluffed up to twice its size. Firepaw was pacing in the small space. Only Cinderpaw and Poisonpaw were calm.

Bramblepaw hissed, "Where have you been! We have been worried for you!" _Really! Only you and Firepaw seem worried. _The silver tabby apprentice flicked her sister over the ears, "Sorry. I was just worried that you had been even more injured." Goldenpaw nodded, understanding.

"I would be the same way. I had heard a rustling in the bushes, but it was only Duskpaw. I... I want her to come. She seems really lonely. Her littermates aren't exactly friendly," Goldenpaw mewed. She looked at her friends.

"Well. It won't be too terrible. What do you think Cinderpaw?" Poisonpaw mewed. He flicked his black tipped tail.

Cinderpaw shook her head, "Well, it would be... different. It could work. What do you think Firepaw?" Firepaw nodded his head in agreement to Cinderpaw and Poisonpaw. "What do you think, Bramblepaw?"

Bramblepaw shook her head. The silver tabby's spine fur was rising, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well, the rest of us thing it is a good idea," Goldenpaw retorted. She flicked her tail and padded out of the den in a storm. She walked over to the spot she had left Duskpaw at. "Duskpaw! Duskpaw!"

Duskpaw's head popped out of the grass, "What?"

"We want you to come with us!" Goldenpaw mewed.

Duskpaw nodded her head enthusiastically. "I would love that!" Goldenpaw flicked her tail to the black tabby and walked off to the tree. The other apprentices had climbed down.

"Say hello to our new partner!" Goldenpaw purred. All the cats flicked their tail to the other she-cat.

"Well! Let's go!" Bramblepaw mewed. She took the lead and headed out toward the lake. The cats followed in line.

* * *

**AN: Sorry! My updating is out of sorts! I will try to update over the weekends and try occasionly on weekdays! If Goldenmask helped me more, I could get it done faster! Well thanks for reading, sorry for the short chapter, and hope you enjoyed!**

**Random fact time: Firestar and Scourge are half-brothers. Their father, Jake, had two mates. Nutmeg and Quince. **

**Thanks for reading! Review! Favorite! Eat cake! Do whatever!  
~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


	14. Chapter 13

(I** can't spell walfels. So screw that!) AN: Here is Chapter 13! Hope you enjoy! We have a new member to our team of awesomeness! This person is Duskwing! We now have 3 people on CandyBunnies! Well, enjoy!**

**PS. NEVER EVER EVER write a fanfiction on a sugar high. Even if your friends try to convince you!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

A young black she-cat apprentice with a tabby pattern followed her new companions over the sandy floor. Bramblepaw was in the lead, much to Duskpaw's annoyance. The two she-cats never really liked each other; they always quarreled. Goldenpaw was friendly enough, but Bramblepaw... '_W__hy don't we get along? I'm nice enough to her! Her littermates are nice. Firepaw and Poisonpaw are friendly,' _Duskpaw thought.

Duskpaw had to sprint to keep up with Bramblepaw and Firepaw. They had to get through WindClan territory before they were noticed in the moorlands. A rabbit ran in front of the apprentice making her stumble into a hole. Her paw twisted making her fall to the ground. Duskpaw cursed under her breath, catching Goldenpaw's attention. The golden-masked apprentice ran over to help her friend.

"Are you okay?" Poisonpaw asked. Duskpaw nodded her head and stood up with help from Goldenpaw. The black apprentice had to lean against Goldenpaw to walk.

Bramblepaw whispered to Firepaw, "I knew she shouldn't of came. StarClan must be angry." Firepaw growled at the apprentice and slowed his pace to walk behind Poisonpaw. Duskpaw couldn't help but feeling satisfied when Bramblepaw huffed under her breath.

The cats traveled on through WindClan's territory and up the hill on the far side. When the apprentices got to the top of the hill, Bramblepaw lifted her tail and all the cats sat, breathing heavily. Duskpaw looked around at her surroundings. She was farther away from camp than she had ever been before. She had gone to RiverClan for Jayfeather once, but that was different.

"We need to hunt. We're out of Clan territory, but we still have to be careful. Daisy told me once that there are hostile kittypets over this way," Cinderpaw mewed. Bramblepaw glared at her sister, still angry at having Duskpaw come. Duskpaw wasn't in the mood for a angry cat, so she stood up and stretched.

"You want to come with me? I'm going hunting!" Duskpaw asked Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw nodded and stretched, then padded off behind Duskpaw.

The two she-cats walked down the side of the hill they were going to go down later. A forest was a little ways off. The two cats looked at each other as Goldenpaw heard a rustling in a bushes. She disappeared into the greenery. A moment later she reappered with a mouse in her jaws. "Good job, Goldenpaw!" Duskpaw praised.

"The mouse was practically begging to be caught," Goldenpaw mewed after burying the gray mouse. Duskpaw nodded her head and flicked her paw out. There was a vole right at her paws. "Well, I think if we each catch one more piece of prey each; we will be set!" Duskpaw's whisker's twitched as she flicked her tail. The black tabby could hear a rabbit nibbling a carrot.

She lifted her muzzle to feel the air. It was blowing towards Duskpaw. _Good! The rabbit won't smell me coming! _The black apprentice laid her paws softly on the ground, barely putting her weight on her paws. She steadied her lashing tail. Duskpaw walked a little forward, but she stepped on a rock and yowled in pain. The rabbit's head shot up, and sniffed the air.

The gray prey ran away from Duskpaw and right into Goldenpaw's claws. The golden faced apprentice bit the rabbit on the neck, and it went limp in her jaws. Duskpaw purred, "That is what I call team work!" Goldenpaw nodded her head in agreement. "I think we have enough prey for now! Let's see what Firepaw and _Bramblepaw _have," Duskpaw mewed smuggly. Goldenpaw _mrrowed_ in agreement; her sister had become a jerk lately.

The two she-cats padded up the hill and back to the area where they had left Cinderpaw, Firepaw, Bramblepaw, and Poisonpaw. Bramblepaw and Firepaw were laying down together sharing tongues with Poisonpaw. There was a mini fresh-kill pile over to the left of them. "I thought we could wait for you both to get back before we ate," Bramblepaw mewed shyly. The silvery tabby she-cat looked at the other two apprentice, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I was acting. I... I was scared that StarClan didn't want you to come, and I didn't want you to get hurt. It's bad enough I have my littermates to look out for, and Firepaw and Poisonpaw. It was just to much to take in. StarClan told me that I was the one to lead the group."

"That's okay! I forgive you. I know it can be tough for all of this. I was having problems fitting in too!" Duskpaw meowed. Bramblepaw's golden ears twitched and she purred. "Well let's eat!"

Bramblepaw padded over to the make-shift pile of prey and picked up a squirrel and a mouse. Duskpaw dragged the rabbit, squirrel, and vole over to the pile. Poisonpaw smiled, "That's a great catch!"

"Thanks! Goldenpaw and I worked together to catch the rabbit. Goldenpaw caught the vole, and I caught the squirrel," Duskpaw mewed to the white tom. "I think we have enough prey to last us a while."

The rest of the apprentice's nodded. Duskpaw looked up at the sky. Silverpelt was above, shining with all the stars in the sky. _I bet StarClan is watching us from up there. Is StarClan watching us? _"I think it's time to go to sleep. It's really late outside. Almost moonhigh," Duskpaw heard Cinderpaw mew. She replied by yawning.

"Here is a nice place to build a nest and sleep," Firepaw mewed, pointing with his tail to a dip in the ground. Duskpaw padded over to it and looked in. There was moss and feathers already in it. _A blessing from StarClan! _She curled into the moss and fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Bramblestar! Duskpaw is missing!" Stonepaw yowled. The she-cat stood with her fur brushing out.

"Did you find her scent trail?" the tabby tom replied camly. The cats were coming out of their dens to see what all the commotion was about. Blossomfall stood with her fur fluffed out, with Toadstep right behind her. His tail was on her shoulder, comforting her.

Stonepaw shook her head, "We found her trail, but it disappears at the lake."

"Was she anywhere by the area where we found the fox and the 'paw's blood?" Bramblestar asked. Again Stonepaw shook her head yes. "I don't think we will find her. Jayfeather?"

"Yes Bramblestar," the blind medicine cat replied.

"When you go to the moonpool at the half-moon, will you ask StarClan about the disappearence of these cats?"

Jayfeather dipped his head to the tom, "I will do what you ask."

"Good. Now that you are all up, Squirrelflight can assign patrols. Blossomfall, Toadstep, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Bumblestripe are excused from patrols today. Those cats go see Jayfeather," Bramblestar ordered. The cats went off to do patrols and anything else they could do.

* * *

**AN: How did you like it? Poll, should this be a trilogy or a super edition type book? I need to know! Thanks!**

**Random fact time: Sunstar recieved 8 lives since Pinestar left to be a kittypet. He would've recieved 9 lives if Pinestar had gone and done a proper leaving ceremony.**

**Thanks for reading! Review! Eat cookies! Do whatever!**  
**~~Brambleheart~~**  
**~~Goldenmask~~**  
**~~Duskwing~~**

**~CandyBunnies~**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you! Over 1,000 views on this story! Most people would be like: "That's not a lot." Well to us that is a lot! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Anyone who has reviewed or read this story... Thank you! You all get cookies! Here take it! *Hands everyone a cookie* Enjoy Chapter 14! (Maybe we can get that many reviews... ;-D ) Let's shoot for 2,000 views! Tell your friends, family, anyone, strangers... Lol. Enjoy this awesome 14th chapter of: _The Bright Beginning_**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Cinderpaw blinked open her eyes. Light brown sand was around her, and five other apprentices were laying around her. Sunlight was slowly brightning the make-shift den. She heard a yowling out of the dip in the ground. The sound was really close to the den. Cinderpaw nudged the other kits awake. She pointed with her tail toward the fresh-kill pile and thought, _I think there are fighting cats out there. _Poisonpaw nodded his head.

"We have to see what it is about!" Duskpaw whispered, the words sound barely passing her lips. The black tabby apprentice climbed up the side of the dip in the ground and peered over. Cinderpaw watched as the she-cat's eyes grew wide and round. The black apprentice scrambled down. "There are two cats fighting over the rabbit we caught!"

Cinderpaw's fur instictively rose. She climbed up the side and looked over herself. A light golden she-cat with black and light brown patches was battling with a lean mottled tom.

Cinderpaw felt soft fur brush against her as Bramblepaw launched herself into the battle with a loud cry. Cinderpaw jumped out of the hole to help her sister. She lunged at the mottled tom, scoring her claws against the tom's soft flank. He yowled in pain and turned on her, his yellow eyes bright with anger. She jumped back as he swiped at her.

The black she-cat felt other cats surround her, as she fought against the tom. She turned to take a quick look, but their was no other cats around. While she looked around, the tom took it to his advantage and lunged at her throat. Cinderpaw heard a screech and crouched down as the golden she-cat run into the tom. The tom glared at her as she ran her claws down his belly. He shrieked in pain, but walked away.

Cinderpaw stood staring at the she-cat. Her body was battered and torn, but her eyes were sparkling. "That was the most excitement I've had in a long time!" the she-cat mewed. Bramblepaw slid in beside Cinderpaw and stared at the she-cat.

"What are you doing here?" Bramblepaw mewed, her voice wary of the stranger. Cinderpaw pushed into her sister's fur, comforting herself and her sister.

"My name is Candyblossom. I used to be a kittypet, but now I am a loner. The tom was Sol. He was getting into your fresh-kill pile. I believed it was yours. Is it yours? Are you Clan cats?" the golden cat replied. She sat on her haunches, and began licking her paws.

Cinderpaw's and Bramblepaw's fur began to rise at the mention of Sol's name. Cinderpaw asked, "How do you know Sol? Has he done anything to you? How do you know about the Clans? Who was your mother? Yes, the prey was ours, and yes we live in the Clans. ThunderClan to be exact." Goldenpaw, Firepaw, Duskpaw, and Poisonpaw peered out of the den. Their eyes were wide with anxiety and caution as they hopped out of the dip. Duskpaw and Poisonpaw sat next to Cinderpaw to help clean her fur; Firepaw and Goldenpaw sat next to Bramblepaw and started licking her fur.

Candyblossom purred at the younger cats, "You clearly act like Clan cats. My brother is a Clan cat, so was my uncle. He lived in ThunderClan. Sol used to be my best friend. He was my mate. I'm actually expecting his kits. Princess was my mother, Fireheart was her brother, and Cloudtail was my brother. I saw him once or twice out on patrol, sitting on my twoleg's fence."

A few moments passed until Cinderpaw replied, "Princess was your mother... Cloudtail was your... Your were related to Fire... That means your related to these two apprentices right here!" She pointed to Poisonpaw and Firepaw. "You are also related to us!" she mewes enthusiastically while pointing to her and her sisters. "Your mom was littermates with Firestar or Fireheart as he used to be... Fireheart got a mate and had two she-cats. Then one of the she-cats had kits, two toms and a she-cat. One of the toms found a mate and had us," again she points to herself, Bramblepaw, and Goldenpaw.

Candyblossom purred as Cinderpaw went on, "Cloudtail was your brother. He got a mate and had Whitewing. Whitewing had Dovewing and Ivypool. Dovewing and Ivypool both have kits, but Dovewing's kits are those two. Poisonpaw and Firepaw are her kits."

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I'm expecting kits. I was hoping to live at the barn just on the other side of this hill," the she-cat replied. "What are you all doing up here out of Clan territory?"

"StarClan told us we had to..." Poisonpaw stopped as Firepaw slapped his tail over his brother's mouth.

"We can't tell her about that!" Firepaw hissed in Poisonpaw's ear.

Candyblossom sat with her whiskers twitching as she listened to the two brothers fight. "Well, you haven't told me your names yet? All you told me was those to was Firepaw and Poisonpaw."

"My name is Duskpaw; my parents are Toadstep and Blossomfall, I don't think I'm related to Fireheart or you. This is Goldenpaw, Cinderpaw, and Bramblepaw. You have already met Poisonpaw and Firepaw," Duskpaw mewed, as she pointed to each of the cats. Candyblossom smiled.

The queen looked at the kits. "I know you don't want to tell me this, but why are you out of Clan territory? It is on the other side of the hill, past horseplace area."

"Well. We were told to go on a journey. No, our Clan doesn't know, but please don't tell! We have to go on this journey. We were told by StarClan," Bramblepaw begged.

"I won't tell. I promise. Now, is Firestar and Cloudtail in ThunderClan? I would like to see them after I kit," Candyblossom mewed. She started licking her ragged fur. "Do you have any herbs?"

"We have herbs. Let me go get them," Poisonpaw padded off to where he put the herbs. Cinderpaw lay down next to the queen and helped her.

The apprentice's took turns helping the she-cat and answering her questions. When Candyblossom was done asking questions she meowed, "So let me get this straight. Firestar died. Cloudtail had kits. The Clans just had a huge battle about four seasons ago, and Bramblestar is your leader. Leafpool was the medicine cat, but had kits and resigned; she just had another litter. Jayfeather and Lionblaze are her sons. Her daughter, Hollyleaf, died. Cinderheart is a reincarnation of Cinderpelt, and her and Lionblaze are mates, had Cinderpaw, Bramblepaw, and Goldenpaw. Dovewing was the Third; her mate is Bumblestripe, and had Poisonpaw and Firepaw. Poisonpaw used to be Oakkit, but ate deathberries. Toadstep, Daisy and Spiderleg's kit, is mates with Blossomfall, Graystripe and Millie's kit, and had Duskpaw and her brother and sister, Swiftpaw and Stonepaw."

Cinderpaw shook her head, "Yes. That is just about everything. You have a great memory!" Candyblossom purred. "Well. We need to eat now. It's getting late."

The sun was setting behind the mountain as the cats ate their prey. Candyblossom purred, "You all are great hunters. Sol will be back next sunrise. I have one more question." Cinderpaw looked at the queen and twitched her ear. "Why do the Clans not like Sol?"

The question took Cinderpaw by surprise. She didn't think the cat would of asked that question. She was relieved to have Bramblepaw answer the question, "Sol was bad in the Clans eyes. He helped save a few cats, but he tried to break up the whole of ShadowClan. He made Blackstar, the leader of ShadowClan, not believe in StarClan. He then came back, save a few cats lives, then tried to get WindClan not believe in StarClan. He was evil in the Clans eyes. That was what we heard."

Candyblossom's eyes grew wide, glaring in the moonlight. "I never knew that! Why was he like that?"

"I think he was jealous of Clan life," Goldenpaw licked her paw and drew it over her ear.

"That makes since. Have you heard of Scourge?" Candyblossom asked.

"Yes. Why?" Cinderpaw asked, interested. Bramblepaw pricked her ears, and Firepaw watched the queen.

"Well... Sol's father... Sol's mother, Cinders, had another mate. Scourge was her other mate. Sol had been raised around apprentice age by Scourge. He knows that Scourge died, but... He hasn't changed. I didn't realize he was bad. He never told me. You should all get to sleep. I know you will be going in the morning. You have to sleep," Candyblossom meowed. She got up to her paws and nuzzled the apprentices. She padded off into the forest, disappearing in the mist.

The apprentices sat in silence for a little, staring up at silverpelt. "I guess it's time we go to sleep. We have to leave in the morning," Bramblepaw mewed. She walked over to the make-shift den and climbed. The other apprentices murmered their agreement. Cinderpaw waited until the other apprentices went into their nests, and sat staring at the stars.

"Are we doing right StarClan? I just don't feel like it," Cinderpaw asked StarClan. She shook her head and walked to her nest. Cinderpaw listened to the quiet breathing of her friends. She tried to stay up, but tiredness overcame her. The black apprentice gave into the darkness and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**AN: So... How did you like it? You could tell us by typing and then pressing the little review button at the bottom of your screen... :-D**  
**A contest is coming your way, soon... Hopefully. I hope you like this chapter! Give ideas... Thanks! Hope you like the topic in this chapter!**

**Random Fact Time: Did you know that Kate (One of the Erins) said on her twitter that Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves are mates in StarClan? They fell in love.**

**~~Brambleheart~~**  
**~CandyBunnies~**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm not going to rant on this A/N... Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Wake up Firepaw!" Poisonpaw hissed to his brother. Bramblepaw was sitting with her tail thrashing. She was irritated with Firepaw; the 'paws had been trying to get his up. The white tom bat his brother over his ears with his paws. Firepaw blinked open his blue eyes and stared at the other cats. "Come on! We have to go. We are barely out of Clan territory."

Firepaw stood up and shook off the moss on his fur. Poisonpaw moaned as his brother took a long slow stretch, his jaws parting in a yawn. "Could you go any slower?" Poisonpaw hissed sarcastically.

"Yes," Firepaw shot back. Poisonpaw turned around with a _huff, _and climbed up the side of the den. He looked around with his non-blind eye. The herbs he had collected were sitting near the fresh-kill pile. He sniffed and squinted his eyes in the growing sunlight. He could smell the strong scent of a badger, but it was far off. In ThunderClan, Stonepaw and Swiftpaw were in the medicine cat den with Jayfeather; Squirrelflight was organizing the patrols, Bramblestar was talking to Brackenfur and Cloudtail, Leafpool was watching Badgerkit, Barkkit, and Snowkit tumble around, Mintkit, Honeykit, and Wildkit were listening to a story from Graystripe, while Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Purdy were basking in the sunlight, listening to Graystripe.

A tail tip touched Poisonpaw on his shoulder; he turned to see Bramblepaw smiling at him. "I'm guessing it's time we set off?" The she-cat nodded her head. "Let me get the herbs." The medicine cat apprentice walked over to the small pile of herbs he had. All that was left was some catchweed and marigold. He took them carefully in his jaws and walked back to the other apprentices. Duskpaw was sitting with her tail curled around her paws, Bramblepaw was pacing, Goldenpaw and Cinderpaw was purring in amusement at Firepaw as he tried to quickly gulp down a vole. Poisonpaw flicked his long tail and the other apprentices eached grabbed a piece of prey to carry. Firepaw took Bramblepaw's so she could smell and keep her senses strong to be alert for any danger.

The cats set off done the hill. Poisonpaw shuddered when there were no trees in sight. _This is going to be a long day! _Poisonpaw thought as Bramblepaw flicked her tail and raised her head confidently. Goldenpaw and Cinderpaw stood next to each other and were jacking their jaws off. Firepaw was walking beside Bramblepaw, clearly being himself. Poisonpaw sighed when he realized he had no one to talk to beside Duskpaw. He tucked the herbs farther into his mouth when she sped up to walk next to him.

"What was it like to be a medicine cat apprentice? Its fun to be a warrior apprentice. We train a lot. Have you had any training? Training for battle or anything like that?" Duskpaw asked. Poisonpaw sighed through the leaves in his mouth.

He stopped, put the herbs under his chin, and continued on his way, "I haven't had much training, see as I had just become an apprentice. Jayfeather can't really train me on battle training since he can't see, but he was going to ask Brightheart if she could help train me. Firepaw knows some good battle moves. It's fun to be a medicine cat apprentice. I know a lt of herbs, and how to heal a lot of injuries."

"Will you be quiet?" Bramblepaw hissed. Poisonpaw looked at the apprentice. "We have been trying to get you to shut up for the past couple minutes! We have to decide which way to go."

"I'm sorry," Duskpaw mewed. She licked her chest fur to hide her embarresment. Poisonpaw frowned but didn't say anything. He sniffed around and could smell the mountains to the right. The rocks were very sharp and tangy in his nose. He sneezed.

"I think we should head right," Poisonpaw mewed. He looked over to see Bramblepaw look at him.

"How do you know?" Bramblepaw asked him. She turned her head to the side and blinked at him. She was a small cat. Her two sisters were bigger then her. The silver tabby was a fur-ball. She was very fluffy; she looked innocent, but Poisonpaw knew from experience that she could commit bloody murder if aggravated. He had to be careful. Everyone should be careful around her and her sisters.

"It is just a feeling. I can smell the sharpness of the mountain. Why? Can't you?" Poisonpaw asked. All of the apprentices shook their heads. The white apprentice scowled. "Do you feel like you have something that no one else can do?"

The other apprentice's hesitated for a minute. Duskpaw was the first to reply, "Don't laugh. I can hope for mist of fog to come, and it does. I know it's weird, but still. I've been able to do it since I was born. One night everyone in ThunderClan was being rude to everyone. I think something happen at the gathering or they had done something, but I had hoped something would come to make everything work together or not be mean to everyone. A huge gust of fog came, and then everyone stopped fighting. They made up and started working together. That was the first time I realized I could do that. I have rarely used the gift since then. I knew other cats couldn't do that, so I was scared. What about the rest of you?"

Goldenpaw rested her tail on Duskpaw's back, "I've noticed I can jump really high, and climb really well. When I was a tiny kit, I was able to climb up to Highledge. It was really easy. I think Bramblepaw can do something too."

"I can. I don't want to say too much. I think I can jump and climb better than a normal cat. I also can run faster than a lot of ThunderClan cats, but that could be the WindClan blood in me from Lionblaze since his father was Crowfeather. I was great at battle training, but that could be from Lionblaze, you know his power and all. I know how to swim, it's really easy. I can smell things really well, and hear them. I know how to sneak up on things easily. I can talk in my thoughts. I've talked to Goldenpaw, Cinderpaw, Firepaw, and Poisonpaw. I don't think there is anything special with me. But who knows?" Bramblepaw meowed. "What about you Firepaw?"

Firepaw blinked at the she-cat, "I can run really quickly, and I fight better than I should, giving the amount of training I've had... Cinderpaw? What about you?" All the apprentice's perked their ears to hear her as they sat.

"Well," the black apprentice mewed shyly, "I... I can understand other animal's speech. I knew what the fox was saying during the other day, when Goldenpaw got her scar. I can understand what prey says also, even though it isn't that smart. They are mouse-brains. It's a torture at points, but it can also be helpful."

Bramblepaw nodded at her sister, "I think StarClan wanted this to happen for a reason. Well, has anyone told Duskpaw of why we came in the first place?" Poisonpaw shook his head no. "We can. It's getting dark outside. It's almost time to sleep. Let's set up camp!"

Poisonpaw set down the few precious herbs, and sniffed out the place. Their were no threats in the air. He pointed with his long tail to a bush with a little dug out hollow in the ground. Bramblepaw nodded and went into the bush. Goldenpaw grabbed some moss and went into the hollow to make nest.

When the cats were finally in, Goldenpaw started, "Bramblepaw and I each had gone to sleep one night..." Poisonpaw shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_Where am I? It's really nice here. _Poisonpaw thought. He looked around; he was in a forest that wasn't Clan territory. "Hello Poisonpaw." The white tom turned around and looked at the cat the voice belonged to. It was a black she-cat. She had green eyes that was focused right on the apprentice.

"Who are you? Where am I" Poisonpaw asked. The she-cat purred. She walked up to the tom and smiled, looking down at him.

"I'm Hollyleaf. I'm your mentor's and Lionblaze's sister. I'm here to tell you that StarClan made a mistake. There are suppose to be six cats that are suppose to go on the journey. I'm sure you have figured that out by now though," the black she-cat purred. Poisonpaw looked behind her as a white and ginger patched tom walked up. The tom rubbed his muzzle along Hollyleaf's muzzle as she purred. Poisonpaw watched on, confused.

"Who is that Hollyleaf?" the white tom asked. He looked at the black she-cat. Her and the tom had twined tails and looked at the little apprentice.

"Is this the soft paw you were talking about Hollyleaf?" the tom asked. Hollyleaf nodded her head. "He's a little thing isn't he?" Poisonpaw bristled at the last comment about him. "Kind of reminds me of myself." Poisonpaw glared at the tom. He didn't like him that much so far.

Hollyleaf look at the bristling apprentice, "This is Fallen Leaves. He is a former member of the Tribe of Rushing Water. The tribe that used to live around the lakes. He was a soft paw when he died. That means he was an apprentice. It was like his final assessment, but much more life threatening." She looked down shyly, "He is also my mate." Poisonpaw gasped at the last comment.

"Now go little one. You have long days ahead of you," Fallen Leaves mewed. Poisonpaw closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. His breathing slow and deep. The apprentices had a long way to go.

* * *

**AN: So how did you like it? You can tell us by clicking that review button at the bottom of the screen. :-D**

**Random Fact Time: Did you know that Tigerstar was the only surviving kit from Pinestar and Leapordfoot? Nightkit and Mistkit died soon after they were born.**

**Thanks for Everything!**

**~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey Every Great Reader! I was wondering if I should do another allegiances combined with a chapter. A few things are different, so you might want to see what has happened so far. Like in Chapter 20, it could be a combined chapter with allegiances. Go to my profile, or review! **  
**Ps. CandyBunnies does not own Warriors. On with the story!  
PPS. The Point of Views I will right in are: Bramblepaw, Goldenpaw, Cinderpaw, Poisonpaw, Firepaw, Duskpaw, Bramblestar, and Jayfeather. That is how it works. I'm sorry if it was a little confusing... I may eventually do a Lionblaze or any cat really if you want it... Just reply to the story or pm me if you want a different POV. On with the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Jayfeather padded out of the his den and yawned. Icecloud walked past Jayfeather toward the camp entrance. He smelled the newleaf air and sighed. The light gray tom walked over to the nursery. He shoved his way through the bramble entrance, and the strong smell of milk shot into his nose. He stifled a long purr. Jayfeather carefully walked around Ivypool and over to Leafpool. Her three kits were suckling at her white belly. The queen lifted her head to look at her son, "Good morning, Jayfeather. What are you doing here?"

The tom dipped his head to his mother, "I'm here to check on you and your kits. Have your kits opened their eyes yet?" Leafpool shook her head. "That's good. They were suppose to. Now, is your milk coming fine? You have enough?"

"Yes. I have enough, Jayfeather. Badgerkit, Snowkit, and Barkkit are doing well. Growing quickly. Reminds me of you and your brother," Leafpool replied. She looked down at her kits and purred. "Thanks for checking on me, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather dipped his head and walked to exit the den. He stopped and meowed, "I'm going to send someone later to give you some herbs." He continued on his way, and Lionblaze and Cinderheart walked past him, tails drooping and heads down. "No sign of them?" Lionblaze stopped and stared at his brother, his amber gaze burning into Jayfeather's blind piercing gaze.

"No. We have no clue where they are," Lionblaze mewed, his voice heavy with grief. Jayfeather rested his tail on his brother's shoulder. Lionblaze sighed and continued walking with Cinderheart. Jayfeather continued walking toward Bramblestar's den. He had something important to discuss with him.

He scrambled up to the den and called to the leader, "Bramblestar!" He got a response back and went into the den. The gray tom could smell Squirrelflight and Bramblestar laying next to each other. Squirrelflight was licking Bramblestar's fur.

"What is it, Jayfeather?" the tabby leader asked. He lifted his head up.

"I need to speak to you alone," Jayfeather flicked his ear. When Bramblestar hesitated he added, "It's important." Bramblestar caught on and flicked his tail. Squirrelflight stood up and dismissed herself.

"What is it Jayfeather? Has StarClan told you anything about the disapperence of the six apprentices?" Bramblestar asked. Jayfeather shook his head no.

"Remember what Yellowfang told you at the end of your leader ceremony?" Jayfeather asked. Bramblestar muttered a yes. "Well, I think that is what has happened. I think the prophecy has started taking place." Jayfeather turned his face to stare at Bramblestar with blind eyes.

Bramblestar sat there, to what felt like moons, "I'm not sure... Has StarClan given you a sign, omen, anything?" Bramblestar basically begged him. Jayfeather sighed and shook his head no. It had been moons since StarClan spoke to him.

The leader and his medicine cat sat in silence for a while, when Jayfeather finally decided to break the silence, "I need some warriors to help me look out for herbs. Maybe the apprentices could help me later tomarrow. I'm missing some of my traveling herbs... Hhmm, that's weird. I just hope that the lost apprentices show up, I kind of miss Poisonpaw's annoying chatter. Great StarClan, he talked so much. I was finally getting used to it..." Jayfeather broke off as Bramblestar's thoughts showed he was amused.

"All the apprentices are showing good progress. I think I will get Squirrelflight to give them an assesment," Bramblestar mewed. Jayfeather stifled a purr as he broke into his leader's thoughts. _Silly furball. He think he needs to start training the kits early! There are so many in the nursery! Now Icecloud is pregnate, so is Squirrelflight, but I doubt she has told him! _Jayfeather thought. He smiled at the stone underneath his paws.

Squirrelflight walked into the den as if on cue. Jayfeather stared blindly at the cat he had thought for so long as his mother. He had the urge to run up to her and find comfort in her sleek fur. "I will go now," Jayfeather mewed curtly, dipping his head to ThunderClan's leader. He padded out of the den, hearing Squirrelflight pad over to her mate, then licking him behind his ear.

Jayfeather sighed and listened to all the couples walk out or in camp, and sharing tongues. He was a medicine cat, so he couldn't be with anyone. The small gray tom felt as lonely as ever. Lionblaze was with Cinderheart, still distraut about loosing all his kits, Dovewing and Bumblestripe were stressed also. Neither of the she-cats were eating, and they were loosing weight quickly. Both were really weak, barely able to move to drink water.

He flicked his tail to his brother, beckoning him to come over. Lionblaze licked Cinderheart lovingly behind her ear and stood up to come over to Jayfeather. "What is it Jayfeather," Lionblaze mewed. Jayfeather twitched his tail; his brother's voice was heavy with grief and terror. It hit Jayfeather, like a rock falling off a cliff and hitting the sea. Lionblaze was scared for his mate.

"Don't be scared for Cinderheart. She isn't sick yet. You just need to convince her that everything will be fine," Jayfeather meowed softly to his golden pelted brother.

Jayfeather felt his brother bristle next to him, "Everything won't be fine! My kits are missing Jayfeather! That probably means nothing to you, since you can't have any!"

The gray tabby felt his brother's angry amber gaze burning into his pelt. Jayfeather felt his blood boiling, as the cats in the cats in the clearing turned their heads to stare at the bickering brothers. Jayfeather was known to me a sensitive tom, but not Lionblaze. Jayfeather hissed under his breath, "Look! You attracted the attention of the other cats! What do you have to say about that?"

Lionblaze huffed and yowled a deafening noise. Jayfeather was taken by shock as his brother pounced on him, grabbing him by the shoulders with his front paws. Jayfeather writhed under his brother, but knew it was useless. Lionblaze raked his claws against Jayfeather's flank as he pinned Jayfeather down. He leaned in close to Jayfeather and hissed, "This is what I have to say about that! Cinderheart is not okay! If you can't do anything about it, I will ask Littlecloud, and if he can't do anything, I will go to Mothwing and Willowshine; then Kestrelflight is I have to. One way or another, Cinderheart is going to feel better and get happier."

Bramblestar's yowl stopped Lionblaze from raking his claws again on the defenseless Jayfeather. Leafpool ran over to her two sons and pulled Lionblaze off Jayfeather; Crowfeather helped Jayfeather off the ground. Badgerkit, Barkkit, and Snowkit looked at the two toms, their eyes wide. "What was that about?" Bramblestar asked.

"Nothing," Jayfeather replied. He glared at his brother, and Lionblaze turned his head away from his brother.

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, "It didn't look like nothing to me. Jayfeather you go to your den, take Dovewing and Cinderheart with you. Give them something to help them sleep. Lionblaze you go cool off by..." Bramblestar never got to finish. Lionblaze had already taken off toward the WindClan border.

"I'll go talk to him," Leafpool mewed. She walked out of the camp with her head held down. Jayfeather listened until his mother was closer to the WindClan border than the ThunderClan camp. Jayfeather turned to face toward the rest of the cats.

"I'll go do that, Bramblestar," Jayfeather mewed. He walked over to the two depressed queens and whisped something in their ears. They stood up obeyingly and walked over to the medicine cat den, their tails in between their legs, and their head lowered to the ground. "Don't forget to get the warriors to look out for herbs. Especially healing herbs. We really need those right now." Jayfeather said, as he whisked into the den.

* * *

**AN: So? What did you think? You could tell me by typing a couple of words at the bottom of the screen and then clicking on the submit review button. :-D Don't forget about the POV's and the poll.**

**Random Fact Time: Did you know that Oakheart and Bluestar are mates in StarClan? Erin Hunter never had time to mention that, but they were very competitive in StarClan. XP**

**~~Brambleheart~~**  
**~CandyBunnies~**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Hope you enjoy! Review if you did! We do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Bramblepaw slowly opened her eyes, and yawned, trying to get the sleepiness out of her body. The other apprentices were sleeping soundly. The tabby apprentice walked around Firepaw and Cinderpaw, and stopped next to the sleeping Duskpaw. Bramblepaw leaned down and whispered, "Wake up Duskpaw. We need to go hunting. Also, to see if we can find any herbs." Duskpaw yawned and opened her eyes slowly, then nodded her head. The black tabby apprentice slowly stood up and shook her fur, freeing the moss stuck in it.

The two she-cats quietly and quickly walked out of the den, into open air. The wind was blowing slowly in the she-cat's direction, the Clan's scent blowing up into their noses. Duskpaw sighed, and Bramblepaw knew there was no reason to question it. She felt the same way about it. Bramblepaw rested her fluffy tabby tail on Duskpaw's shoulder, reasurring her that everything would be alright. Duskpaw slowly blinked her blue eyes at Bramblepaw, smiling a little with the comfort of her new friend.

"Let's hunt a little and look for herbs," Bramblepaw mewes. "I know, whoever finds coltsfoot first, gets first pick of the prey. Ready, set. GO!" Bramblepaw takes off, running farther into the woods, her paws thundering on the ground.

Duskpaw runs after Bramblepaw, yelling, "No fair! You got a headstart!" She follows Bramblepaw, steadily getting farther and farther behind. Bramblepaw purrs to herself as she smells the herbs. The silver tabby takes a right and stops right next to the herbs. She takes her golden front left paw and starts digging; she then takes her black front right paw and helps dig with that. Bramblepaw gets it out of the ground, and purrs to herself.

The silver tabby apprentice looked behind her, and saw Duskpaw running up. The apprentice skids up and is panting, "Bramblepaw... I think... there is a... Twoleg... around here... I also think there is a dog! What should we do?" The larger apprentice lays on the ground, panting, and trying to catch her breath.

The small fluffy cat rests her tabby tail on the older apprentice, rubbing her tail down her back. "Let's... Oh StarClan, I hate to do this. Duskpaw, can you make if fog? I have a really great idea, but we need some protection and coverage other than the trees and brambles."

"I have to catch my breat first. It'll be a little hard, but I think I can manage," the black apprentice meows. She stands up, shaking a little on her paws, and walks over to a tree. "I'll go in here. I can tell your plan involves me making fog, but that is it."

Bramblepaw nods her head as the apprentice climbs up the tree and gets into small hollow a couple of tail-lengths off the ground. Bramblepaw makes sure she is safe, and then the fog rolls in. Bramblepaw slightly purred to herself, but knew she had to be quiet. She could now hear the dog coming along. It was barking its head off.

After a few heartbeats, Bramblepaw's eyes adjusted to the fog. She could see through it, about five foxlengths. The dog came into view. It was a tiny dog, with long white fur, and black patches throughout its body. Bramblepaw smiled to herself, this would be easy work.

Bramblepaw's fur rose to three times its natural length. She went up farther onto the tip of her toes, and hissed fearsomely. The dog's brown gaze clouded, and he raced toward the apprentice. Bramblepaw batted the dog with her paws, and jumped nimbly out of the way of its slavering jaws. She disappeared in the fog, and confused the dog into thinking it won. She jumped out of the fog with a battle yowl, and lauched herself at the dog, raking her claws down its back. The white and black dog yelps in pain, but doesn't back down. He lunges toward the apprentice, but misses. Bramblepaw scratches the dog's face, right above its eye. He yelps and runs away.

The fog lifts up as Bramblepaw catches her breath. Duskpaw leaps out of the tree, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "That was amazing! Let's go catch prey now. Go get the herbs, and I'll go over here to try to find a mouse or two." The dark tabby apprentice walked away, in the direction they had came. Bramblepaw paused for a minute, to hear the satisfing yowls of a Twoleg, and then a dog whimpering. She trotted over to the coltsfoot, and picked it up in her jaws.

She ran back over to Duskpaw, and mewed through the herbs, "Let's try back toward camp. This fight with the dog would scare off all and any prey around here." Duskpaw's eyes twinkle, and she dips her head into the bush, and returns with a mouse, thrush, squirrel, and vole.

"Are you sure that this isn't a good place?" Duskpaw mewes. Bramblepaw glares at her, but her eyes twinkle. The younger apprentice takes the lead back to camp, padding along silently.

When they get to camp, Poisonpaw, Cinderpaw, and Goldenpaw were out of the den. _Firepaw is probably still in his nest... I'm going to go wake him up! _Bramblepaw thought. She set down her bundle and mewed, "I hope you can find some way to use this, Poisonpaw. I'm going to go wake up Firepaw. Duskpaw has a story to tell you all." The other apprentices nodded, and sat down to listen to Duskpaw's story, and groom their fur. She grabs the squirrel, and walks over to the den.

Bramblepaw walked slowly into the den, and blink in the dark light. She slowly adjusts to it, and sees Firepaw in the corner, a bundle of ginger fur. Bramblepaw purrs to herself, and then stops. She couldn't ruin the plan!

The tabby apprentice walked slowly over to the nest. She peered over the side, and smiled at the sleeping Firepaw. Bramblepaw climbed into the nest and snuggled close to Firepaw, breathing in his warm fur scent. She purrs loudly, her body shaking with the effort. Firepaw slowly blinks open his dark blue eyes, looks at her. She smiles and licks his face all over. He stops, and stares at her. "Who are you, and where is the real Bramblepaw?" he asks.

"It's me silly. I just wanted to tell you that we are going to leave soon. Duskpaw and I also went out to hunt and I fought a dog, while she caught four pieces of prey. You want to share with me?" Bramblepaw asked very sweetly. She picks up the squirrel and drops it in between the two of them. Firepaw stares wide-eyed at the piece of prey. "Come on, it's dead. It's not going to bite you. Plus, Goldenpaw hasn't poisoned it yet. So, it's fine to eat." She leans down and takes a bite out of it.

Firepaw gulps air down, and leans down to take a bite out of the freshly caught squirrel. Bramblepaw leans over and licks him behind the ear in a rhythmic pattern. He continues to eat the squirrel, smiling and purring to himself. Bramblepaw looked up at the younger apprentice, he was bigger than her already, towering over her. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. _He's enjoying himself. To bad it won't always last long. _She involuntarily purred as he licked her between the ears, and on her muzzle. Her body shaked as she leaned down to finish the squirrel. She rolled over onto the sandy floor, and finished grooming herself. Firepaw licked his ginger fur and smiled at the little she-cat.

"It's time we go," Bramblepaw purred, not thinking at all anymore; her head was light and felt airy. She glanced at the tom she just shared tongues with. Happily she walked out of the den. Poisonpaw and the rest of the apprentices were doing _awws _when Firepaw followed out, eyes moony and glistening. She purred silently to herself; she knew she wouldn't hear the end of this at all today. _It's going to be a long day! _Bramblepaw thought as she and the other apprentices fell into step.

* * *

**AN: OOH La La! A little romance is heating up. Don't worry if you have a other favorite with Bramblepaw. It will work slowly out, and unfold. What should happen next? I'm so lost at words right now. I'm running out of ideas. This story will go by a lot faster if that happens. HMMMMM... Is that what you all want? Tell me if you want an allegiance list. Some of the cats you submitted will be shown in this allegience. Thanks...**

**Random Fact Time: I ran out... Until next time... Buy a muffin button!**

**Peace, Icecream, and Dogs go hand in hand  
~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry! I know I haven't updated in years... Oops I mean days. I did what I hate other people do. :-( Sorry about that! This will be a super long chapter to hopefully tide you over until I post another. I'm working on Chapter 20, but I don't know what to do for 19. I guess we will wait and see... Hope you enjoy this longer than normal chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Are we going the right way, Poisonpaw?" Goldenpaw asked. The cats stopped as the medicine cat apprentice sniffed, searching for the mountains. Goldenpaw waited as he smelled for a long time.

"Well? Are we going the right way or not?" Firepaw asks annoyed. Poisonpaw glares at his brother. Goldenpaw just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her scratch had scabbed over already, but it was always itching. She knew she couldn't scratch it, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. Goldenpaw forced herself to stop scratching the cut, and looked up at Bramblepaw and her other sister. Bramblepaw was pacing back and forth, and Cinderpaw was just watching her silver pelted sister.

Poisonpaw turns, looking at Goldenpaw with his one seeing eye, "We are going the right way. Let's continue going!" The white tom takes the lead, flicking his long tail over his back. Firepaw just glares at Bramblepaw, as she walks up to talk to Poisonpaw. Goldenpaw sees Bramblepaw smirk, but realizes that Firepaw doesn't catch the sparkle in her eyes.

_Wonder what happened between them two. _Goldenpaw shrugs it off, and goes to talk to Duskpaw and Cinderpaw. The apprentices walk for a while in a complete silence. "Can we take a break for a little. My paws are tiring out, and I need to put another poultice on Goldenpaw's eye," Poisonpaw mews back. Goldenpaw shook her head in agreement, and the medicine cat apprentice sat down, setting down his bundle next to him.

"I'm going hunting. Cinderpaw, Duskpaw? Would you like to come with me?" Bramblepaw looked over to her two friends. She avoided Firepaw completely, skipping over him when she normally would of asked him first. Goldenpaw watched as the three she-cats stalked off into the forest.

Poisonpaw got into Goldenpaw's line of vision. He was holding the normal herbs in his mouth that were all to familar to Goldenpaw. She laid down on her side, her right eye facing toward Poisonpaw. The golden-faced apprentice closed her eyes as her friend took off her old poultice. She felt him wince when he looked at her cut.

"This isn't good, Goldenpaw. Your eye is still swollen. I don't know what to do about it. It's going to take work; we may have to stay here the rest of the night," Poisonpaw whispered.

Goldenpaw swarmed to her feet, and stood, looking at the medicine cat apprentice with her fur slowly puffing out, "We will not wait to go. I can't make the journing cats wait just because of my eye. I will be fine."

Poisonpaw rested his tail on the she-cat's shoulder. "It's not just that," he mewed sadly. Goldenpaw forced her fur to lay down flat. "We are lost. That was why I asked if we could stop. I did have to reapply the poultice, but the other reason was that we were lost." Poisonpaw lowered his head down and licked his chest fur a couple of times.

"How could we be lost?" Goldenpaw hissed. Firepaw lifted his head from where he was sulking. "How are we lost? I thought you knew where we were going!" she hissed quieter.

Poisonpaw shook his head, "I don't know. We were on the right track, but that wind came in and I lost it. It's slowly coming back. I can barely smell the rock, but I think we need to wait until next sunrise so I'm sure I know where we are going." Goldenpaw rolled her eye as she stared at the medicine cat apprentice.

"Well, what's done is done. We won't be losing anything. You have to tell the others though. You are the one that lost us, so you have to go do it. The others will not be happy about this. How far off track are we?" Goldenpaw asked.

Poisonpaw replied, "I don't know. We shouldn't be too far off." Goldenpaw frowned. "Now lay back down so I can finish your poultice." Goldenpaw grimiced, but did as she was told. He chewed up the herbs and applied the poultice to her eye. "I'm done. Be careful with it. I had no catchweed to keep it on."

She nodded her head slightly and walked over to Firepaw. He was sitting far in the corner of the clearing. "What happened between you and Bramblepaw? Yesterday you two were as close as can be. Now, you are avoiding her."

Firepaw lifted his head, "We fought. I called her a fox-hearted mouse-brain, and she got mad at me. She had yelled at me for missing some prey, so I called her that. She got mad, and told me she was never going to forgive me." He laid his head on his paws and wrapped his tail over his nose. Goldenpaw sighed. When her sister said she was going to do something, she never backed out of it.

Goldenpaw flicked her paws, stretching them. She walked over to her medicine cat apprentice friend. Goldenpaw laid down next to him and licked his ruffled fur. She knew it calmed his nerves and made him think better. Bramblepaw and her fellow patrol mates walked into the clearing, loaded down with prey and catchweed. "Good job guys!"

Poisonpaw nodded his head in agreement, not meeting Goldenpaw's amber gaze. She flicked her golden tipped tail in annoyance, but tried to ignore the burning feeling in her pelt. She could feel the tension in the air. Bramblepaw was turned away from Firepaw. Bramblepaw set down a mouse, squirrel, rabbit, and vole. Duskpaw set down a squirrel, a fat rabbit, starling, and a thrush. Cinderpaw set down a finch, pheasant, shrew, and a squirrel.

"Great StarClan that is a lot of prey. How did you catch that much?" Poisonpaw mewed. He eyed the starling that Duskpaw caught. Goldenpaw was eyeing the rabbit Bramblepaw caught. She licked her lips.

Cinderpaw purred, "There is a lot of prey around here. The Clans should of made their home here. We probably would never need to fight over prey." She grabbed a mouse, vole, and starling, and walked over to where Poisonpaw was drooling. "Here. I know you like starlings." He looked at her, avoiding her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Duskpaw asked. She flicked her tail toward the distant Poisonpaw. Goldenpaw shifted her posistion to look at the white tom. He was looking into the distant forest, showing no excitement to his fresh-kill.

Goldenpaw mewed uneasily, "Well. He told me something while you all were gone. Poisonpaw said he would tail you. He is just nervous to tell everyone about it because you all will not be happy about it."

Poisonpaw flicked out of his daze and meowed, "We are lost. I lost the scent when the wind came in. We need to wait until next sunrise, so my scent glands work better. I'm sorry." The white tom layed down his head, and lashed his long tail. The black tip flicked and he licked his chest fur.

"Well, what is done is done. We can't do anything about it now. The sun is going down. Let's eat and then rest. Tomorrow we can leave in the morning," Bramblepaw mewed. "I will take the lead. It will be fine Poisonpaw. No harm done."

Poisonpaw flicked his tail happily as he gobbled down his prey. Goldenpaw shared the rabbit with Firepaw so he wasn't lonely. Poisonpaw fell asleep sharing tongues with his brother.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Poisonpaw looked up into the sky. It was all sparkly. He looked back down with his eyes and saw a she-cat sitting with her tail over her paws. Her fur was all sparkly. "Who are you? You look familer. Are you Larklight?"

"That I am little one. StarClan was wrong about the prophecy. Six cats are included instead of five. As you can see, you have already found the six cat. She is already with you. After you get back from the mountains, tell Bramblepaw that you must find Candyblossom. She is part of your help that you need. Her kits will also help you. You are on the right track. Be careful little one. A bad thing is nearer than what you may think. StarClan is with you," the she-cat mewed.

Poisonpaw stared as the she-cat disappeared and a white tom was put into his place. "My name is Whitestorm. I have come to tell you that your brother will be hurt soon. Visit us again when that happens. We have herbs that will help him that you do not have. It is not his time to leave and join StarClan. Remember that always."

The white tom turn and ran as Poisonpaw drifted back to his dreamless sleep. The cats had an important thing to do.

* * *

**AN: So how did you like? Believe it or not, I am still accepting cats. If you read this story, check out my other story! You may love it! Thanks. I am not doing a random fact time because I have to think about them. See you later!**

**~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: To Pumpkinfur… No, Cinderkit is not the reincarnation of Spottedleaf. Mintkit is. Cinderkit and Bramblekit do not have two lives. They will never have two lives as my friends and I have decided that it is not fair that someone becomes deputy or leader. Oakkit asked if his name could be changed to Poisonkit. Bramblestar was against it, but Oakkit begged and convinced Bramblestar to change his name to Poisonkit. Goldenkit did not get two lives either.  
Thank you all reviewers and readers, and followers and favoriters! You all get a pumpkin pie or a plushie of your choice! There are all six apprentices, or Jayfeather and Lionblaze or Cinderheart… (Oh you get the point!) On with the story since this Authors Note is like 100 words. Hope you enjoy! (This chapter may be a little short since I want to get on with Chapter 20)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Firepaw stood looking out into the distance. His brother was replaying his StarClan dream to all the other apprentices. Poisonpaw had told Firepaw this morning when they both woke up early. One of the cats that had visited Poisonpaw had said Firepaw was going to be hurt, and soon!

Firepaw heard a rustling in the bushes when a starling exploded out. He leaped with outstretched paws and claws unsheathed, but he missed it. He thudded to the ground; the breath getting knocked out of him temporarily.

"Are we leaving or not?" Bramblepaw asked her silver tail thrashing with annoyance. "We have been calling your name for the last couple of heartbeats, and then you just jump.

"Yah, I'm ready," Firepaw retorted. "I wasn't the one talking forever. I thought we were supposed to leave at dawn, or am I just a mouse-brain who knows nothing," he spat. He couldn't help but feeling satisfied when Bramblepaw turned pointedly away with a huff.

"Let's just get going," she ordered. The silver tabby took the lead with Duskpaw right next to her. Cinderpaw, Poisonpaw, and Goldenpaw each grabbed prey and catchweed and headed after the two she-cats. Firepaw grabbed the remaining prey and followed slowly in the back of the group.

The journeying cats walked for what felt like moons to Firepaw. The trees thinned out a bit, so you could see the mountains. Firepaw heard a rustling in the bushes, and stopped. Bramblepaw and the other cats turned around as a black and white creature exploded out of the bushes. It had dark beady eyes and huge paws.

"A badger!" Cinderpaw yowled. Firepaw and Bramblepaw launched themselves toward the badger, still in sync after so long together. Firepaw raked his front paws down the badger's muzzle. Scarlet red liquid came splashing out. The badger shrieked in pain and stumbled backwards, almost falling on Goldenpaw. The black she-cat nimbly dodged out of the way and bit into the badger's hind paw. The badger turned on the she-cat and batted her away with it's front paw.

Cinderpaw and Duskpaw approached the badger from behind, as Firepaw, Duskpaw, and Bramblepaw approached from the front. Firepaw hissed, "Don't mess with us! We could beat you into mouse-meat." He lauched himself at the badger. The badger lifted its front paw up and raked its claws sideways down Firepaw's belly. It batted him away and he groaned.

Bramblepaw's eyes grew into slits. She skreeched and yowled, she kinked her tail over her back, and all four apprentice's leaped onto the badger. Each of them clawing its black and white pelt. Bramblepaw wrapped her jaw around the badger's throat and gave it a death blow. The badger crumpled to the ground, and lay their dead, its blood still flowing out of its cut throat and all the cuts and scratches the apprentices had given it.

Poisonpaw was laying next to his brother, his eyes closed and his breathing deep. Duskpaw ran over to the two toms and started licking up the blood around the ginger apprentices body. The black stripe down Firepaw's back was rippling, and still puffed up from the recent battle. Cinderpaw and Goldenpaw walked over to help Duskpaw clean the apprentice.

Bramblepaw sat dumbfounded. This was all her fault! If she hadn't been upset with Firepaw this could of been avoided. She fell to the ground in emotional distress, and didn't get up. Firepaw's eyes fluttered open, Poisonpaw had woken up. "I... I was in StarClan..." Firepaw muttered. He turned his eyes to see Bramblepaw whimpering like a kit, and her mumbling to herself.

Firepaw grunted a non-commical remark, and forced a small purr as Bramblepaw saw him and her eyes lit up. "Firepaw! You're okay!" She ran over to him and started licking his muzzle and face. "I'm sorry! I forgive you. Please forgive me. Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Bramblepaw glared at the other cats as they _mrrowed_ with laughter.

The ginger tom shook as he purred, his chest rising and falling quickly. "I forgive you Bramblepaw." He nuzzled her. "Can you get off me though. My belly hurts. Poisonpaw and another white tom saved me in StarClan. Larklight was there too."

Bramblepaw jumped off the injured tom. She looked at his stomach and saw that he had three cuts across his belly. They were scabbing over already, probably because of the StarClan cat's healing. Firepaw looked at his stomach and winced. It looked bad, but didn't feel as bad as it had. "Is the badger gone?" Firepaw let out a sigh.

Cinderpaw purred, "We took care of that mother badger ages ago. She's dead." Firepaw stared over to where the dead badger lay. Bramblepaw stared at Cinderpaw.

"Did you just say, _mother_ badger?" Bramblepaw asked. Cinderpaw shook her head. "Great StarClan! That means her kits are around here somewhere, and they probably heard the battle, and can smell the blood. We need to leave soon."

Poisonpaw sighed, "We can't. If we do, Firepaw can get hurt worse. We can drag him to a hollow, and rest up in there. If not, Firepaw's wound can open up. I see a hollow up there." He pointed with his tail. Firepaw looked over to see a hole in the oak about halfway up the tree.

"I guess that will have to do for now. Let's haul ourselves up the tree," Goldenpaw mewed. She helped Bramblepaw grab Firepaw and the two she-cats carefully dragged the injured tom over to the tree and up it. The three cats collapsed on to the floor of the tree and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: So a perfect ending to this chapter? I thought so. Hopefully you all loved it! :-D Submit cats and check out my other story, which is almost as popular as this one! Until next time!**

**Random Fact time! Did you know that Whitewing (Whitepaw/kit) was older than Squirrelflight and Leafpool by almost six moons, but Squirrelflight became a warrior before her? Weird and kinda mean on Firestar's part if I do say so myself. Well until next time! See yah!**

**~~Brambleheart~~**  
**~CandyBunnies~**


	21. Chapter 20 & Allegiances

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may be one of my favorite! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Bramblestar padded out of his den. The sun was setting toward Sun-Drown place where Midnight lived. Squirrelflight was giving out orders, padding around with difficulty because of her bulging belly. Should I have a new deputy? I'm not sure if I should. She would probably be mad at me.

Bramblestar sat next to Highledge. Squirrelflight padded over and licked him behind the ear. ThunderClan's leader let out a long purr. "Bramblestar," Squirrelflight mewed with uncertainty. Bramblestar blinked at his mate and stared into her green eyes. "When I have my kits-uhhh. Our kits, can you set up a temporary deputy. I don't want to have ThunderClan be without a deputy, but I don't want to resign. Could you set up a temporary deputy?"

"I have someone in mind. I was actually just thinking about that. I would like to ask you if the cat I have in mind is good. Squirrelflight come here," Bramblestar mewed. He lifted his head up to his mate and whispered in her ear.

The ginger deputy nodded her head, "I think that would be the perfect choice as a temporary deputy. It would help him out. I'll go ask him right now if he would be willing to accept the position until our kits become apprentices. Maybe a little after, since I may be a little rusty after being in the nursery for a long time."

Bramblestar purred at the thought of having his feisty restless ginger deputy in the nursery. Even when she had been foster mothering Lionblaze and Jayfeather, she would go out and hunt. "Go tell the future deputy. We need to see if he would agree, even though I'm almost positive he would. Hurry though. It is almost time for the gathering. I would like to appoint him before we leave. I will pick the cats I think should go. You just hurry as quickly as you can with your pudgy belly. You sent him on a border patrol earlier. He should be next to the ShadowClan border."

Squirrelflight glared at her mate, but her eyes were sparkling. She raced as fast as a pregnant queen can through the tunnel and out into the dim forest. Bramblestar stood up, and yawned as he stretched, his muscles rippling under his fur.

"The following cats will be going to the gathering: Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Sorreltail, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Whitewing, Poppyfrost, Foxleap, Icecloud, Moleclaw, Dewfur, Snowstorm, Amberfrost, Stonepaw, Swiftpaw, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt. Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, and Lionblaze if he feels up to it. Now, everyone grab something quick to eat before we leave. This will be the last gathering for Squirrelflight until after she kits. This is the first gathering since the six apprentices have been lost. I will tell the other Clans, but this is not a time to show weakness," Bramblestar mewed to his Clan.

Squirrelflight came rushing in with the border patrol and the hunting patrol. "He agreed!" Squirrelflight mewed, trying to catch her breath. "I went as fast as I could. We need to hurry. I saw WindClan cats heading toward the tree crossing bridge."

Bramblestar dipped his head to his deputy, "Rest Squirrelflight. I'll take care of the rest." The dark tabby tom climbed up to Highledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highledge for a quick Clan meeting." The cats that were eating gobbled down their remains and walked over to sit under the ledge. Squirrelflight walked to under Highledge and lay down. "As everyone knows Squirrelflight is expecting kits. She has requested that a temporary deputy is set up in place until she can return to her duties."

He paused at this part in his speech, the cats letting out gasps and remarks. Bramblestar held up his tail for silence, "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The temporary deputy of ThunderClan will be Lionblaze."

The Clan cheered Lionblaze's name as he mewed, "I will do my best Bramblestar. I'm glad for you and Squirrelflight. I know you will have beautiful kits together. I just wish I could be their more for you." The golden tom dipped his head to his leader.

Bramblestar jumped down, "It is now time for the gathering! Let's go!" He led the cats out of camp, and down toward the lake.

* * *

"The gathering will start!" Onestar mewed from the ledge. He was sitting next to Bramblestar. "If you don't mind, I would like to start with my Clan's report." Mistystar, Bramblestar, and Blackstar dipped their heads to the brown leader. Onestar stepped up, "WindClan has two new warriors, Deerpetal and Grassfur!" He flicked his tail to the two warriors, Bramblestar stretched his neck to see them. Deerpetal was licking her chest fur in excitement, but her brother Grassfur was soaking in all the looks. "We have four new apprentices, Stormpaw, Eaglepaw, Shrewpaw, and Runningpaw." The four apprentices were smiling and looking around. "Heathertail and Sedgewhisker have both kitted, and we have three healthy kits in the nursery. WindClan is doing well, and the rabbits are running, but not fast enough for WindClan warriors!" The WindClan leader stepped back. He whispered, "Bramblestar are you going next?"

"No Onestar. I would like to go last. Mistystar? Would you like to go," Bramblestar mewed back. The gray she-cat nodded and walked forward.

"I'm sad to say that one of our queens, Icewing died. She left her kit, Whitekit, here all alone. Luckily Petalfur, her daughter, said she would nurse this three moon old kit. She herself has not had her's and Mintfur's kits. We found a lone kit on our territory, and have taken her in. Her name is Sparkkit, she had already had a name, so we did not want to change it. Troutstream as kitted, and she was blessed with one kit since she had been sick, Rainkit. The fish are swimming, and the Clan is thriving," Mistystar mewed. She went back to her seat.

Blackstar walked forward, "We have good and bad news in ShadowClan. Littlecloud has gone and joined StarClan. We grieve for him, and we miss him as our medicine cat. Mistpelt has taken the job on as medicine cat all on her own, and we know she will do well since she had a great mentor." The cat's in the clearing all murmured their sadness and loss of Littlecloud. He had been popular throughout the Clans. The cats raced their voices and cheered Mistpelt on. "Now, good news. We have three new kits! Olivenose kitted and she has Fernkit, Larkkit, and Brownkit. Leafbare has not ended, but we are thriving. The prey is running well in ShadowClan territory. He stepped back to his spot, "Your turn Bramblestar."

Bramblestar nodded his head and stepped foward. "Squirrelflight is going to kit soon, so we have a temporary deputy. Welcome Lionblaze as the temorary deputy of ThunderClan!" The Clan cats gasped in surprise but congratulated Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, and Lionblaze. We have two new apprentices, but they are not here today. Icecloud and Squirrelflight are both expecting kits, so ThunderClan is thriving. We have three new warriors here, Snowstorm, Amberfrost, and Dewfur!" He paused in his speech as the Clans cheered for the new warriors. How am I supposed to say this?

"Six apprentices have gone missing. We found their blood in our territory, but we do not think they are dead. They are missing. Bramblepaw, Goldenpaw, Cinderpaw, Firepaw, Poisonpaw, and Duskpaw are the six apprentices missing. Dovewing's and Bumblestripe's kits, Poisonpaw and Firepaw are new apprentices, not even been in training for a moon. Poisonpaw was Jayfeather's apprentice. He showed signs of being a great medicine cat. He already knew so much. Poisonpaw survived eating deathberries, but he had side effects. His tortoiseshell pattern disappeared leaving him white, and his right eye lost all vision," Bramblestar mewed. The Clan cats all gasped and made small comments.

"Firepaw has no injuries, but was showing great accomplishment in his moon of training. Bramblepaw, Goldenpaw, and Cinderpaw are all sisters, kits of Lionblaze and Cinderheart. They had about a moon and a half of training. Each of them could do well in battle training, and they did really well at hunting. Duskpaw is the kit of Blossomfall and Toadstep. Her brother and sister are Swiftpaw and Stonepaw. Each of them are here, they are continuing training. They miss their sister, but they will not let them stop their training. They are strong cats. Cinderheart, Blossomfall, and Dovewing are all grieving for their lost kits. Other than the loss of the six apprentices, the Clan is thriving. That is all I have to report," Bramblestar finished. He backed away.

Onestar, Mistystar, and Blackstar all talked together. Bramblestar wanted to talk to the RiverClan deputy before he gathered his Clan to leave. He walked through the crowd of cats and scented out Reedwhisker. The tom was standing in the bushes away from the other cats, talking with a ShadowClan queen. It was was Olivenose! The cat that just had kits. Bramblestar leaned in to hear. He could here tiny mewlings and small cries.

"Reedwhisker! You need to take them. ShadowClan is having sickness in camp. I don't want them to get sick and join StarClan," Olivenose mewed, coughing slightly. "They remind me too much of you. Their names are Fernkit, Larkkit, and Brownkit. I didn't pick the names I really wanted because I knew they would be going with you." She lowered her head and licked each of her kits. "They are half a moon. They were born on Half-Moon."

The black deputy leaned his head down and licked his forbidden mates head. "I will take them, but we will name them what you want them to be named. What did you want to name them?"

Olivenose looked up, "The first she-kit was going to be named Willowkit. She is really sweet. The other she-kit was going to be Oakkit. The only tom I wanted to name was Duskkit. Fernkit would be Willowkit, Oakkit was Brownkit, Larkkit would be Duskkit. They remind me of ShadowClan and RiverClan."

Reedwhisker nuzzled his mate, "I love them. I love you too. They will become great warriors of RiverClan. Troutstream will nurse them for me. She only has one kit. I'll see you next moon. Bye Olivenose." He lifted his head up, and saw Bramblestar's amber eyes. "Oh no!" he whispered to Olivenose.

Bramblestar stepped out of the bush he was hiding in, "I won't tell anyone. This will be our secret. Just promise me it won't end up with bad lies. I don't want anyone to get hurt. That has already happened to me."

"I promise Bramblestar. This will not get in the way of our loyalty to our Clans. Reedwhisker promised to tell the kits when they were old enough to understand," Olivenose dipped her head. "Thank you Bramblestar." Olivenose brushed muzzles with Reedwhisker and raced off toward ShadowClan territory.

Reedwhisker stared at his kits. "Bramblestar... Thank you. I don't know what to say." Reedwhisker admitted. He glanced at Bramblestar, and the tabby leader let out a purr.

"Pretend you are on a hunting patrol, find shelter somewhere in RiverClan territory where no cat goes often, keep the kits warm. In the morning, hunt a little, bring the prey with you along with the kits. You can say you were hunting, and you found the kits on the territory with no mother. Say it was probably left my a loner or rogue, and ask if you could foster these kits. Mistystar will surely say yes. She loves kits, and she would take in the kits. If you have to, tell her they are half-clan. Tell her that you fathered these kits, and that the mother is from ShadowClan. She will understand; she herself is half-clan. If need be, tell her to come to ThunderClan's camp with Willowshine or Mothwing, and I will talk to her about it," Bramblestar suggested.

Reedwhisker dipped his head, "I will do just that Bramblestar. I know I have ThunderClan blood in me because Mistystar does, so I'm sure my mother will understand. I will have her come and talk to her. Thank you Bramblestar." He picked Willowkit up in his jaws, and set her on his back, set Oakkit on his back, and carried Duskkit in his jaws. He carefully walked toward the RiverClan territory.

Bramblestar walked back into the clearing after seeing that Reedwhisker safely crossed the tree bridge. He walked over to Mistystar. "Reedwhisker has gone to hunt a little for your Clan. He said the elders had little food when you all left, so he wanted to hunt for them."

"Thank you Bramblestar. I will talk to him in the morning when he gets back," Mistystar mewed. "Gather RiverClan cats! We are going back to our camp." The ShadowClan cats, and WindClan cats all gathered, saying goodbye to friends. "May StarClan be with all of us this next moon!"

"Lionblaze. Please gather ThunderClan," Bramblestar mewed to his new deputy. Lionblaze dipped his head and gathered the two apprentices, and new warriors.

"Let's go ThunderClan!" Bramblestar mewed, leading his Clan back to the camp, not looking back toward RiverClan territory at all. The trees of ThunderClan comforting him.

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**

**BRAMBLESTAR**- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY**

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT**- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**JAYFEATHER**- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, POISONPAW**

**WARRIORS** **(toms and she-cats without kits)**

**BRACKENFUR**- golden brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, BRAMBLEPAW**

**CLOUDTAIL**- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**BRIGHTHEART**- white she-cat with ginger patches

**APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW**

**MILLIE**- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**THORNCLAW**- golden brown tabby tom

**SORRELTAIL**- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, DUSKPAW**

**CROWFEATHER**- dark gray tom

**SPIDERLEG**- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, SWIFTPAW**

**BIRCHFALL**- light brown tabby tom

**WHITEWING**- white she-cat with green eyes

**BERRYNOSE**- cream-colored tom

**HAZELTAIL**- small gray-and-white she-cat

**MOUSEWHISKER**- gray-and-white tom

**APPRENTICE, FIREPAW**

**POPPYFROST**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**CINDERHEART**- gray tabby she-cat

**LIONBLAZE**- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**FOXLEAP**- reddish tabby tom

**ICECLOUD**- white she-cat

**TOADSTEP**- black-and-white tom

**ROSEPETAL**- dark cream she-cat

**BLOSSOMFALL**- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, CINDERPAW**

**BRIARLIGHT**- dark brown she-cat

**BUMBLESTRIPE**- very pale gray tom with black stripes

**DOVEWING**- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**CHERRYFOOT**- ginger she-cat

**MOLECLAW**- brown-and-cream tom

**APPRENTICE, STONEPAW**

**LILYSTREAM**-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**SEEDTAIL**- very pale ginger she-cat

**DEWFUR**- gray tom with amber eyes

**SNOWSTORM**- white tom with amber eyes

**AMBERFROST**- pale gray she-cat with white patches

**APPRENTICES (more than six moons, in training to become warriors)**

**STONEPAW- **gray-and-white she-cat

**SWIFTPAW- **dark gray tom with black and white patches

**MISSING APPRENTICES (on the journey)**

**DUSKPAW- **black tabby she-cat with white tail tip

**BRAMBLEPAW**- silver tabby she-kit with golden paws and ears with light blue eyes

**GOLDENPAW**- black she-kit with golden face and amber eyes

**CINDERPAW**- black she-kit with golden paws and green eyes

**FIREPAW**- dark ginger tom with black stripe and blue eyes

**POISONPAW**- white tom with black patch over right eye and blind in that eye, has blue eyes

**QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**DAISY**- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**IVYPOOL**- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes; Has Foxleap's kits: Wildkit, Honeykit, and Mintkit

**LEAFPOOL**- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat; Has Crowfeather's kits: Badgerkit, Barkkit, and Snowkit

**KITS**

**WILDKIT**- ginger tabby tom with blue eyes (4 moons)

**HONEYKIT- **pale golden she-kit with white tabby pattern (4 moons)

**MINTKIT- **tortoiseshell she-kit (4 moons)

**BADGERKIT- **white tom with black stripes with amber eyes (2 moons)

**BARKKIT- **light brown spotted she-kit with blue eyes (2 moons)

**SNOWKIT- **white she-kit with black patches and golden tip tail and muzzle with blue eyes (2 moons)

**ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)**

**GRAYSTRIPE**- long-haired gray tom

**DUSTPELT**- dark brown tabby tom

**SANDSTORM**- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**PURDY**- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

**BLACKSTAR-** large white tom with jet-black paws

**DEPUTY**

**ROWANCLAW- **ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT**

**MISTPELT- **spiky-furred pale gray she-cat

**WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**OAKFUR- **small brown tom

**TOADFOOT- **dark brown tom

**APPLEFUR- **mottled brown she-cat

**CROWFROST- **black-and-white tom

**RATSCAR- **brown tom with long scar across his back

**APPRENTICE, DARKPAW**

**SNOWBIRD- **pure white she-cat

**APPRENTICE,** **BLACKPAW**

**TAWNYPELT- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**KINKFUR**- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**OWLCLAW- **light brown tabby tom

**SHREWFOOT- **gray she-cat with black feet

**APPRENTICE, PINEPAW**

**SCORCHFUR- **dark gray tom

**IVYTAIL- **black, white, tortoiseshell she-cat

**DAWNPELT- **cream-furred she-cat

**TIGERHEART- **dark brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, BERRYPAW**

**FERRETCLAW- **cream-and-gray tom

**STARLINGWING- **ginger tom

**APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW**

**SPARROWCLAW- **brown tabby tom

**DEWFROST- **gray she-cat

**APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**BLACKPAW- **white-and- black she-cat

**PINEPAW- **brownish-ginger tom

**BERRYPAW- **ginger-and-black she-cat

**DARKPAW- **dark gray she-kit

**NIGHTPAW- **black tom

**QUEEN (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**PINENOSE- **black she-cat; Has Tigerheart's kits: Rainkit, Lilykit, and Rosekit

**OLIVENOSE- **tortoiseshell she-cat; missing her kits: Fernkit, Larkkit, and Brownkit

**KITS**

**RAINKIT- **dark gray tom (5 ½ moons)

**LILYKIT- **light gray she-kit with white patches (5 ½ moons)

**ROSEKIT- **gray she-kit with amber eyes (5 ½ moons)

**ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)**

**CEDERHEART**- dark gray tom

**WHITEWATER**- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**

**ONESTAR**- brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY**

**ASHFOOT**- gray she-cat

**APPPRENTICE, STORMPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT**

**KESTRELFLIGHT- **mottled gray tom

**WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**OWLWHISKER**- light brown tabby tom

**WHITETAIL**- small white she-cat

**GORSETAIL**- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, SHREWPAW**

**WEASELFUR**- ginger tom with white paws

**LEAFTAIL- **dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**SUNSTRIKE**- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**EMBERFOOT**- gray tom with two dark paws

**APPRENTICE, RUNNINGPAW**

**SWALLOWTAIL**- dark gray she-cat

**WHISKERNOSE**- light brown tom

**FURZEPELT**- gray-and-white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, BLOSSOMPAW**

**BOULDERFUR**- large pale gray tom

**LARKEAR**- gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, FLOWERPAW**

**CROUCHFUR**- black tom

**APPRENTICE, EAGLEPAW**

**DEERPETAL- **black-and-brown she-cat

**GRASSFUR-** gray striped tom

**APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**BLOSSOMPAW- **white, orange, black tortoiseshell

**FLOWERPAW- **light brown-golden she-kit

**STORMPAW- **tortoiseshell she-kit with strikingly wide blue eyes

**EAGLEPAW- **dark brown tabby tom

**SHREWPAW-** white-and-light brown she-kit

**RUNNINGPAW- **white-and-brown tabby tom

**QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**HEATHERTAIL**- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Has Breezepelt's kits: Leafkit and Cloverkit

**SEDGEWHISKER**- light brown tabby she-cat; Has Emberfoot's kits: Nightkit

**KITS**

**LEAFKIT- **fluffy light brown she-cat with white tail tips and paws with green eyes (3/4 moon)

**CLOVERKIT- **cream she-cat with brown spots (3/4 moon)

**NIGHTKIT- **light brown she-cat with black spots around eyes and stripes on tail with green eyes and gray paws (1/4 moon)

**ELDER (former warriors and queens now retired)**

**TORNEAR**- tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**

**MISTYSTAR**- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY**

**REEDWHISKER**- black tom

**MEDICINE CAT**

**MOTHWING**- dappled golden she-cat

**WILLOWSHINE**- gray tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**MINTFUR**- light gray tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW**

**DUSKFUR**- brown tabby she-cat

**MOSSPELT- **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**MINNOWTAIL**- dark gray she-cat

**PEBBLEFOOT**-mottled gray tom

**MALLOWNOSE**- light brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, TANGLEPAW**

**ROBINWING**- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**HOLLOWFLIGHT**- dark brown tabby tom

**MOSSYFOOT**- brown-and-white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW**

**RUSHTAIL**- light brown tabby tom

**CURLTAIL-** tortoiseshell she-cat

**PODFUR- **dark gray and brown tom

**WATERFOOT- **blue-gray tom

**WILLOWTAIL- **gray she-cat

**APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**TANGLEPAW- **brown and white she-cat

**SILVERPAW- **gray tabby she-cat

**FEATHERPAW- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**QUEENS** **(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**PETALFUR**- gray-and-white she-cat; nursing Whitekit & Sparkkit; expecting Mintfur's kits

**TROUTSTREAM- **pale gray tabby she-cat; nursing Reedwhisker's kits; Duskkit, Oakkit, and Willowkit; Has Hollowflight's kit; Rainkit

**KITS**

**WHITEKIT- **white she-kit (3 moons)

**SPARKKIT- **light brown she-kit with white paws and belly, whitish gray tail and blue eyes (1/2 moon)

**RAINKIT-** gray she-kit with white belly, splotches, tail tip, gray spot over eye and green eyes (New-born)

**WILLOWKIT-** fluffy light gray she-kit with silver tail tip and white paws with blue eyes (1/2 moon)

**DUSKKIT- **dark brown tom with silver spots and blue eyes (1/2 moon)

**OAKKIT- **brown she-kit with blue eyes (1/2 moon)

**ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)**

**GRAYMIST**- pale gray tabby she-cat

* * *

**AN: So, did you like? You can tell me by clicking that review button at the bottom of the screen! :-D  
Don't forget to check out my other story! **

**Random Fact Time: Did you know that Tigerclaw's original name was going to be Hammerclaw, but Erin Hunter decided that cats don't know what Hammers are. XD**

**~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: Here is the chapter. I don't really feel like writing an author's note. But, can you believe it?! It has been 21 chapters of this story. We still have a long way to go, hope you stay with me! ON with the story! I'm so sorry for not updating; I have writer's block badly, plus I don't really don't know how to do some of my homework I got. I haven't done one of these lately, so here it is...**

**Disclaimer: CandyBunnies does not own Warriors. If we did, we would be british, and we are not british. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Duskpaw blinked her blue eyes open and yawn. She looked over in the darkness of the tree and saw Firepaw's chest rising and falling in uneven breathing. The scar that was on his stomach were bleeding a little. The scarlet blood was trickling out of one of the three scratches.

Bramblepaw was curled up next to Duskpaw. Silver fur mixed with black fur, and Duskpaw just sighed. Bramblepaw was whimpering, muttering, and twitching in her sleep. She was sill having problems; her and Firepaw didn't like each other anymore, but they were still friends. She was happy enough, but Firepaw getting hurt really damaged her spirit. _We probably won't be continuing on our journey today! _She layed her head down, and tried to go to sleep.

She huffed when she couldn't fall asleep due to the sun streaming in through the bark of the tree right on her face. The black tabby apprentice stood up, and carefully walked around the sleeping apprentices. Duskpaw blinked her eyes against the sunlight coming in through the hollow opening. Gray clouds were rolling in, and she could hear thunder in the distance.

Duskpaw squinted when she saw two shapes far in the distance. She couldn't see the things well since it looked like smudges against the gray sky outline. The black tabby took her training in consideration, and decided to climb higher in the tree. Newly sharpened claws darted out and dug into the tree as she climbed the huge oak. She positioned herself on a sturdy branch, waiting for the figures to come her way.

_Concentrate Duskpaw! Let the fog surround you, and only the top of the trees. There you go! _Duskpaw thought. A light breeze started up, and fog rolled in. The light gray clouds surround the top of the trees, covering in Duskpaw. She could see out of the fog, but no one could see in.

When she heard rustling around, Duskpaw focused her eyes on in the bush. _Great StarClan, it would be better if I had Poisonpaw here with me!_ "Great goodness! Why does this forest have to have such thing brambles?" a voice complained.

"I don't know, Night. Just think of it like moss, soft and comfortable," a voice replied. The brambles shook, and a thud came from somewhere underneath the undergrowth. Duskpaw winced at the sound, wondering how much it hurt.

"Stop fooling around Silver. We have a long way to go still. I wanted to be to the Clans by now, plus it's going to rain soon!" the first voice came again. Duskpaw forced the fog to clear up a little. The two cats jumped out of the brambles, and froze when they saw Duskpaw's blue eyes peeking out of the fog.

Duskpaw looked at each cat, and learned all she could just by looking at them. The first cat was a black she-cat with a white muzzle, belly, chest, paw tips and a fluffy tail with brown eyes. The other cat was also a she-cat, smaller than the first. She had a gray tabby pelt with golden chest and belly fur, white paws, black tail tip, and green eyes. Both were sleek like a RiverClan cat.

The two she-cats stared on fearfully, while Duskpaw just stared, her wonder about the cats rising. They looked about her age, maybe a little younger. Duskpaw flicked her ear, and the fog lifted a bit more, enough so the cats could see her face.

Duskpaw's white tail tip flicked out into the open, and she waved her tail. "My name is Duskpaw. Who are you?" The flick of her tail made the rest of the fog rise, and she climbed down the tree.

The two she-cats looked at each other, and then turned back to look at Duskpaw. The bigger cat stepped foward, "My name is Night That Whispers to Moon. This is my sister, Silver Light of Moon. We are from the Tribe of Rushing Water in the mountains. We are both To-Be's, I'm training to be a Cave-Guard, and Silver is training to be a Prey-Hunter. You have a Clan name, are you from the Clans?"

Duskpaw nodded, "Did you say earlier that you were heading to the Clans?" Night and Silver nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Who are your parents? I mean, we had a cat from the Clans go live with the Tribe when the Clans had moved from the old forest."

Silver smiled and purred, "Our mother is Brook Where Small Fish Swim, and our father is Stormfur. Our older brother and sister is Pine That Clings to Rock and Lark That Sings at Dawn."

Duskpaw turned her head when she smelled Bramblepaw's scent. "What are you doing? Who are these cats?" the silver tabby asked groggily. Night and Silver both stared on at the strange sight of Bramblepaw. Her fur was all matted, she looked dirty, and her fur was fluffed up. Bramblepaw's fur was also streaked through with tears, mud, sticks, moss, and frog-dung.

"Bramblepaw, this is Night that Whipers to Moon and Silver Light of Moon. They are sisters from the Tribe of Rushing Water in the mountains; their parents are Brook Where Small Fish Swim and _Stormfur. _They are heading to the Clans. Night is a Cave-Guard To-Be and Silver is a Prey-Hunter To-Be," Duskpaw told the drowsy apprentice.

Silver and Night purred, "Nice to meet you Bramblepaw." Bramblepaw dipped her head to the To-Be apprentices.

"Bramblepaw, we can't head off today. It's gonna start storming soon. We can't risk it. Now go back to the hollow and see if there is any room for these two," Duskpaw ordered.

The sleepy apprentice slurred, "I'm sure there is enough room if we just scoot a bit around." She put her golden backleg forward, and grabbed a piece of moss out of her fur. "We will need to gather water, moss, and prey. Plus some more herbs before the storm hits. You are welcome with us Night... Silver. Now I must go and see to a patrol." Bramblepaw padded off toward the tree.

"Well that was... different," Silver mewed, "What can we do to help?" Night nodded her agreement of helping.

"I couldn't have you work! How long have you both been traveling?" Duskpaw asked.

Silver licked her forepaw and brought it over her ears, "A little, not much. We had just started off for today. Seeing as the storm is coming in, we can rest and help do whatever you need us to do."

"Great! Two extra set of paws are really helpful! You have to meet everyone though! I'll get them," the black tabby mewed. "Stay right here. I'll be right back." Duskpaw walked over to the tree and climbed to the hollow. Bramblepaw had collapsed on the floor and was whimpering. Duskpaw sighed and then yowled, "Wake up lazy mouse-brains! We have guests and a storm is heading our way! Now wake up. Poisonpaw, Cinderpaw, and Goldenpaw have to get to work. Firepaw, Bramblepaw, you both will stay here. Firepaw, please help Bramblepaw groom herself. I'll be out, and we can't have our guide to be ungroomed and completly dirty." Cinderpaw, Goldenpaw, and Poisonpaw all jerked awake and headed out of the hollow with Duskpaw on their paws.

"Guys, meet Night That Whispers to Moon and Silver Light of Moon. They are the kits of Stormfur and Brook Where Small Fish Swim," Duskpaw purred, pointing to each with her tail. "Night, Silver meet Cinderpaw, Goldenpaw, and Poisonpaw."

"Nice to meet you all," the two sisters meowed. Goldenpaw dipped her head toward the two sisters.

Silver gasped, "Did... Did something happen with your eye?" Silver pointed her tail toward Goldenpaw's scar. It had recentally opened again, and she had started bleeding. Blood was dripping slowly down the side of her golden face.

Goldenpaw just frowned, "Yes, I had gotten scratched by a fox. It was a nasty cut, but is healing... Slowly. Now, are we suppose to find or patrol or whatever for certain things?" Goldenpaw winced as Cinderpaw licked the blood off around her face.

"Yes, I was going to see if you, Poisonpaw, and Cinderpaw could look for herbs and hunt. I was going to go with Night and Silver to find moss, and I was thinking about a stream. We are going to need water and moss..." Duskpaw replied.

Silver smiled, "I know where a stream is. We passed it on our way. It was clear, and it isn't far away. Let's go!" The gray tabby ran toward the tree, around it, and then away.

"I guess we know what to do. Be back before the storm breaks!" Duskpaw called. Cinderpaw dipped her head and raced off to catch up to Poisonpaw and Goldenpaw. Duskpaw sighed and chased after the two wild sisters.

* * *

**AN:** **Soooooo Sorry about that! I haven't update in like 2 weeks. That is like so hard and bad for me! But, no I have really no excuses, but I am writing two other stories, sooooo... Just saying, but yah. I think I have gotten everyone's cat(s) in, but if I haven't just notify me, and I will see if I had a specific plan for it. Until next time! Eat oranges, mac and cheese, and watch out for the next chapter in... The Bright Beginning!**

**Random Fact Time: Did you know that Ashfur was Squirrelflight's Uncle?! Wrong in so many ways, but Ivypool and Foxleap are mates and they are niece and uncle... Weird... I guess cats don't work that way?**

**~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: So here is the long waited for chapter. This took forever to come out of my mind. My friend ****_is Cinderpaw, _****so in her original... Nevermind. Here is the chapter! :-D**

**_This chapter is dedicated to my friend, the real Cinderpaw. This is for you!_**

**Disclaimer: CandyBunnies does not own warriors. Thanks for understanding!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The moon shines through the grass causing Cinderpaw to go temporary blind. She blinks her eyes, and then opens them in tiny slits. Night and Silver decided to stay and journey back to the mountains before heading to the Clans with the group. Cinderpaw's black pelt shone in the moonlight, making her look even more beautiful than before. Goldenpaw walked alongside her sister.

It had rained during the day, so all the apprentices had slept while it poured. Bramblepaw decided to ask everyone if they would like to go at night. Everyone agreed, because they wanted to be at the mountain by sunset.

Cinderpaw blinked her eyes again, and saw that Bramblepaw had swerved over to right, out of the moonlight and into the shadows. _We are acting like real ShadowClan cats! We are supposed to be ThunderClan! _Cinderpaw felt like complaining, but just followed Bramblepaw instead.

Night and Silver were trying to start a conversation with Firepaw and Poisonpaw, but they were used to walking in silence. Cinderpaw sighed, her paws hurt, and the pads were worn. Goldenpaw and Bramblepaw's pads were fine, but Bramblepaw's pads were softer than Cinderpaw's and Goldenpaw's pads.

"Are we almost there?" Firepaw complained. He still acted like a kit, but when the apprentices were fighting something, he was strong.

Night decided to answer, "We have all day. Stop complaining!" Cinderpaw sped up to catch up with Bramblepaw at the head of the group.

"What are we supposed to do when we get to mountain?" Cinderpaw asked her older littermate. She kept pace, her paws aching. Bramblepaw hesitated. "You don't know, do you?" The silver tabby shook her head no.

Bramblepaw took a heartbeat to look at her sister, "I think StarClan will talk to us when we get to the mountain. Until then…" She turned back to look at the trees, avoiding one that she almost ran into. Cinderpaw sighed. She wasn't getting answers for anything.

The apprentices padded on silently. When the sun finally rises over the horizon, Cinderpaw yawns loudly and mews, "I'm starving!"

"I'm hungry too," Poisonpaw put in.

Bramblepaw nodded, "I'm hungry too. I guess we could stop and hunt a little. We need to be careful though. There are Twoleg dens over in that direction." She flicked her fluffy feather tail in the direction of the nests.

"We will be careful," Cinderpaw mewed, reassuring her sister. "Let's stick together in groups of four. Duskpaw, Goldenpaw, and Bramblepaw come with me. Night, Silver, Firepaw and Poisonpaw can go together. Whoever catches the most prey, will get whatever piece they want. Go!"

The teams raced off into two different directions. Cinderpaw bounded after Bramblepaw, Duskpaw behind her. She could hear the animals off in the distance. They were being mouse-brains. _This gift is a curse! _She thought.

"Let's hunt!" Bramblepaw mewed as she stopped suddenly. The four apprentices were sniffing, trying to find where some prey was hidden.

Cinderpaw shot forward suddenly, and then came back with a mouse and vole. She buried them by a tree, "They were chatting together about where to find nuts and berries. "

The others congratulated her. Then the other team came crashing through the undergrowth. Firepaw yowled, "Twolegs. They are coming this way. We need to climb a tree."

Bramblepaw nodded, and ran over to a tree, "Find a sturdy one, and hurry. We don't have much time." Cinderpaw raced to a strong oak and took a lunge for the tree, but she wasn't a fast climber. The black apprentice was a few fox-leaps up the tree when the Twolegs came crashing through the undergrowth. Cinderpaw screeched, and tried to climb faster; she didn't make it as the shorthaired Twoleg came toward her. His pink hairless paws wrapped around Cinderpaw, and she could hear Bramblepaw and Goldenpaw gasp with fear and horror.

Cinderpaw screeched and yowled, "Let go of me you mouse-brained Twoleg! Let go!" She twisted and tried to yank herself free, but it didn't work. The Twoleg had a death grip on her. She gave up, and just let the weird animal or monster carry her to his monster.

Her eyes widened when she saw the other Twolegs waiting beside the monster. They looked like young Twolegs, probably a new warrior age. One of them smiled at his friend, as the Twoleg dragged Cinderpaw to the monster. She was tossed into a cage, smelling of cat dirt and dried kittypet pellets.

_What are they going to do to me? _ The she-cat thought, but her question was soon answered. "Hey! Time to torture that mangy cat," one of the Twolegs said. Cinderpaw gasped, and struggled as the Twoleg that carried her and tossed her came back and opened the cage. She tried to escape, but he thrust his furless paw forward and grabbed onto her scruff. She hissed at him and bared her sharp teeth at him, but he didn't let go of her.

She leaned forward and bit the Twoleg on the paw. He yowled, "Ahh! Stupid little… It just bit me!" The other Twolegs started laughing, but a glare from the first made them stop.

"Come on Tommy, we don't have all day. We had better return it to the forest after this. Humph! I wonder if it could even last in the forest. Seems like a pet more or less. I hope it didn't have rabies. Then you would be in serious trouble," one of Twolegs standing next to the cage.

The Twoleg carried her to some sort of shiny table. He set her on it, and she wanted to wail since it was freezing cold. Cinderpaw shivered and crouched down in fear as the Twolegs towered over her with some sort of metal tool. The Twoleg's pale paw held the golden chested apprentice, and his other pale hairless paw came toward her head with the tool. She tried to squirm away, but was unable. It only made the paw grip tighter around her scruff.

Cinderpaw whimpered as the cold metal touched her ear; she yelped as a sharp pain exploded in her ear. "Great StarClan! What was that?" She felt blood trickle down her ear and into her eyes. The Twolegs were laughing and joking with each other. _How could they? They are fox-hearted Twolegs… _

The pain in Cinderpaw's ear was excruciating. She could barely think straight. The first Twoleg, one she found out was named Tommy, grabbed her scruff. The apprentice didn't complain or wiggle; she just let the Twoleg carry her. He shoved her into the cage, and picked the cage up roughly. Cinderpaw was having trouble breathing. The blood was still trickling down her face, and her ear throbbed in pain. _I need to get to Poisonpaw! If I don't, I could be seriously injured._

Tommy and the other Twolegs carried Cinderpaw into the forest, in the direction they picked her up. She cocked her ears, and could make out the faintest trace of her littermates and friends voices. The black she-cat couldn't make out what they were saying. The Twolegs were chatting loudly.

The green leaves crunched under their feet, alerting the prey in the forest. The closer they got to the area the Twolegs stole her, the more she could hear the discussion of her friends. They were discussing on what to do about her. All of the apprentices were worried about whether or not she was going to be gone like Graystripe had been.

They finally got to the clearing, and Tommy set the cage on the forest floor. He opened the door, and Cinderpaw shot out of the cage. When she was a few fox-lengths away from the Twolegs she turned on them. Bramblepaw and Goldenpaw joined her, snarling at the Twolegs. Firepaw, Poisonpaw, and Duskpaw all jumped out of their trees, and joined the littermates. Night and Silver jumped from the bushes, their fur fluffing out defensively.

The Twolegs observed all of the cats, and then ran away shrieking. Bramblepaw and Goldenpaw chased them a little, but not very far. The littermates rushed forward to Cinderpaw and started rubbing their muzzle against their littermate's bloody one. Bramblepaw cried, "What happened?"

Cinderpaw stopped purring to answer, "The Twolegs took me to a monster. They threw me into a cage, and then carried me roughly to a metal table. It's a Twoleg thing. Then they held a metal stick up to my ear, and hit me with something that came out of it…

Goldenpaw examined her ear, "I think I know what that thing is. I see it; it is a small shiny blue ball. Kind of like a moss ball, but isn't green. What is it?"

"The Twolegs called it an earring," Cinderpaw mewed hesitantly. "They said all of the other Twoleg 'females' where them. I think females are like she-cats. It is a type of thing like a collar from a kittypet, except kittypets don't wear these. Twolegs do."

Poisonpaw meowed, "Well… You have stopped bleeding, which is a very good sign. Does it hurt anymore?" Cinderpaw shook her head to the half-blind apprentice. "Let me put some cobwebs and marigold to the wound. It should help."

"Alright, but then we have to get back on our journey," Cinderpaw mewed, laying down for the medicine cat apprentice to fix her ear. _Mouse-brained Twolegs! We will show them one day. Guess like I have a blue earring now. I hope it doesn't look bad!_

* * *

**AN: How did you like the chapter? Those mouse-brained Twolegs... :-D FYI: The 'new warrior' sized twolegs were about 16 year old teens. Just so you know... **

**EXTRA AN *IMPORTANT*: I really need ideas for some type of thing to happen. I really need to know what I should do. It will take forever if I don't have any ideas, but you can send in the ideas! :-D**

**Interesting Fact Time: Cinderheart let go of Cinderpelt's spirit in the Last Hope. So there is now a Cinderpelt in StarClan. :-D Go Cinderpelt! Go Cinderheart! Go Cinderpaw! :-D**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, eat pie! Watch some Ice Ages... Have fun! **

**~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: Here is the chapter! I had testing this week, but now it is over. Until May 14th! Then I will only have testing that day. Ya! Oh, and in this chapter I skipped 2 and 1/2 moons! :-( Hope you don't mind. I had to keep the plot rolling, and that was the only way I could think of!**

**Disclaimer: CandyBunnies does not own Warriors. If we did, Bluestar would have kept her kits and still became deputy. :-D**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_Two and half-moons since the apprentices went missing, officially. _Jayfeather thought as he licked his lips, wincing at the dryness. He purred as Snowstorm, Amberfrost, and Dewfur-the newest ThunderClan warriors-padded into camp with jaws laden with prey. The gray tabby medicine cat's mouth started to water from the smell of a mouse in the pile. He heaved himself off his paws and walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Jayfeather sniffed the mouse out, and pulled it over to the area next to Lionblaze.

"Hi, Jayfeather," the golden tabby brother mewed, his voice still loaded with grief. If felt heavy in Jayfeather's stomach as he slowly swallowed the mouse.

Jayfeather raised his tail as the newest kits, Mudkit and Cloudkit, tumbled around in a furry of kitten-fluff. "How are you Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze sighed, "Not really well. It has been two and half-moons since my kits were lost. I miss them, but Cinderheart and I don't want to have anymore. We just want our first litter!" Jayfeather winced as his brother practically wailed the last sentence. _I miss the apprentices too! You don't see me wailing and moping about it. I actually have a job to do. Wait so does he. I need to be careful on what I say. _

Jayfeather opened his mouth to reply, but Bramblestar yowled, "All cat's old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." The medicine cat shut his mouth, but then remembered his half eaten mouse. _Oh I will eat it later. It won't harm me. _

He hastily stashed the prey into his den before returning to the clearing. Cats were gathered around, looking expectantly at Bramblestar, confused at what was going to happen. Jayfeather sat next to his brother and Dovewing, feeling comfort in their warmness and the feeling of normalness.

Bramblestar called, "I am happy to report that Ivypool's kits have now reached their sixth moon, allowing them to become apprentices. The whole of ThunderClan is still grieving for the lost apprentices and Stripek, but we will welcome these as a blessing from StarClan. Wildkit, Honeykit, Mintkit please come forward. Snowstorm, Amberfrost, and Dewfur, please come after them."

Jayfeather tried to ease into the minds of each cat. All the kits and young warriors were excited. Bramblestar continued, "Wildkit, Honeykit, and Mintkit, you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, Wildkit you will be known as Wildpaw. Your mentor will be Snowstorm. I hope he will pass on all he knows on to you. Snowstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice, and you received excellent training from Mousewhisker, and you have shown yourself to be an intelligent and battle-ready warrior. You will be the mentor to Wildpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Wildpaw."

Wildpaw walked forward gently, and calmly touched his nose to Snowstorm's. He then hopped before he remembered he was an apprentice. Jayfeather and the rest of the Clan stifled a laugh. ThunderClan's leader interrupted Jayfeather's thoughts, "Honeykit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw. Amberfrost will be your mentor. I hope she passes all she knows on to you. Amberfrost you have shown patience and kindness, and you are ready for your first apprentice. You received excellent training from Thornclaw, and I know you will pass on all you know to Honeypaw. Until she becomes a warrior, you will be her mentor."

Amberfrost walked forward up to Honeypaw and touched noses with her new and first apprentice. Jayfeather felt his heart tighten in his chest. It had been exactly two and a half-moons since Bramblestar had announced at the gathering that the apprentices were missing. _I miss Poisonpaw. I miss him as much as Dovewing and Bumblestripe do. I hurt too! Doesn't anyone care about my feelings? Or do they only care about the cats that were mother and father to those kits. _

Lost in thought, Jayfeather missed Mintpaw's apprentice words. He had enough time to remember to call out, "Wildpaw! Wildpaw! Honeypaw! Honeypaw! Mintpaw! Mint" No cat could call out Mintpaw the second time when a screech sounded from by the nursery.

The sound was Squirrelflight! She was going to kit! Jayfeather ran to his den and went inside. _Now where is my borage? Here! _Jayfeather grabbed a bundle of borage. He calmly walked out of his den and toward the nursery. Squirrelflight was stuck outside, already having contractions.

Jayfeather set the borage down, and he called to Honeypaw, "Grab me a strong twig, stick, or a small but strong branch. Squirrelflight needs it." He heard paws thud away. "Now, Squirrelflight make sure you breathe. That is one of the most important things to do at a moment like this." Jayfeather set his paws on his foster mother's flank and felt a contraction shudder through her body. The ginger queen hissed in pain as a kit tried to come. _She is really tired already! I don't… The kit is coming out the wrong way. It's going to try to come backwards! I really need Poisonpaw here. He could really help me!_

Squirrelflight's breathing was labored. Jayfeather fought the panic that was rising and threatening to spill out of his mouth. He calmly mewed, "Brightheart and Briarlight. I need your help, quick." Brightheart bounded over while Briarlight dragged herself over to the birthing queen. He whispered in their ears, "The kit is trying to come out backwards. It can't, or she may lose the kit or a lot of blood. We can't let Squirrelflight have a still-born without trying to help it. We may be able to turn the kit around if it hasn't gone too far. When I say push, push your paws against the kit. It may hurt Squirrelflight a little, but it will save her pain in the long run."

Jayfeather positioned himself on Squirrelflight's flank, trying to keep his calm. Briarlight and Brightheart were ready, so he ordered, "Now!" He pushed gently, but also ferociously. Squirrelflight's eyes widened and she yowled in pain. Honeypaw returned with the stick and gave it to Squirrelflight. She crunched on it, releasing her anger and pain. Wildpaw and Mintpaw returned with moss, and they set the dried pieces under Squirrelflight. Jayfeather winced as blood started drizzling down the side and into the moss.

"Just push, Squirrelflight!" Jayfeather encouraged. They had turned the kit around, but he thought it would be too late. The kit would most likely be still-born. Squirrelflight's side convulsed and a kit plopped out onto the bloody moss. Briarlight picked it up and started licking it. The kit never mewled once.

Jayfeather set his paws on her flank. His eyes widened. _She has four more kits to go! She isn't going to be able to handle all of it! If the kits take this long! She will tire out!_

The breathing of Jayfeather quickened as he lay down next to Squirrelflight. Her eyes were shut tight with the branch trembling with the effort of not breaking. Jayfeather matched the queen's breathing, and he went into her thoughts; he was hoping it would help her.

He couldn't penetrate her mind barrier, so he stood up. Her body gave a shudder, and another kit slid onto the fresh moss brought by the apprentices. Brightheart quickly started licking the kit ferociously; Jayfeather's breathing returned when the kit gave a weak mewl of terror. Quickly, Squirrelflight's body contracted and another kit plopped onto the moss. Jayfeather didn't even have to lick the kit for it to start mewling in fear and coldness.

"Come on, Squirrelflight! There are only two more kits to go!" Jayfeather encouraged. He smiled and caught the next kit that slid out, licking it clean as it mewed for its mother. Squirrelflight's body gave one last shudder as the last kit plopped onto the moss, immediately she grabbed the kit weakly and licked it clean, placing it at her belly to feed.

Bramblestar rushed over to his mate immediately and started licking every place he could reach, purring all the while. The four kits suckled at Squirrelflight's belly, the first-born laying over next to Brightheart's body. "We have four beautiful kits, Squirrelflight," Bramblestar mewed.

Squirrelflight purred weakly, "I want to see my dead kit. I would like to give it a name to go to StarClan with."

Brightheart purred sadly as she set the still kit next to Squirrelflight, "It is a she-kit." Squirrelflight nodded, looking thoughtful.

The still-born kit was darkish ginger with dark brown spots all over her body. She had one white paw, and her tail tip was dark brown. Squirrelflight smiled, "I would like to name her Speckledkit."

Bramblestar nodded, "I love the named. It suits our daughter perfectly." He leaned down to the little kit. "Go well to StarClan my dear. Goldenflower will watch you always in StarClan. I will see you one day!" Jayfeather sighed. It was always a sad thing to lose a kit. "What are we going to name the other kits, Squirrelflight?"

"You have all she-kits," Jayfeather mewed. _They will be a great pawful when they are older and are almost apprenticed age. They will never be as feisty and bad as Bramblepaw and her group of friends was. Great StarClan I have never heard of kits being so much trouble!_

Squirrelflight lifted her tail and pointed to a kit. The kit was fluffy and had dark ginger fur with a dark brown tabby pattern. Her chest and belly were white along with her tail tip. "I want to call her Featherkit." Bramblestar's eyes widen, but he nodded along.

"For Feathertail," Bramblestar whispered. Squirrelflight smiled and nodded. Bramblestar flicked his tail out and pointed to another kit, "What are we going to name it?"

_Bramblestar is thinking about the color. The kitten is light brown with a white chest and belly, and she has white feet. Bramblestar thinks her whiskers are unusually long. That is what he wants to name her, Whiskerkit._

Squirrelflight purred, "Why don't you name her? I named the last kit. You get to name this one. It is only fair." The ginger queen persisted.

"I like Whiskerkit. Is that fine?" the dark brown tabby leader asked his mate gently. She purred nodding her head.

The queen mewed, her mew dark and serious, "The next kit is going to be named Hawkkit." Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, feeling pressure in his heart and mind.

"W-W-Wh-Why Hawkkit?" Bramblestar mewed uneasily.

Squirrelflight replied, "The Clans need to learn to not judge someone by their name. I in my gut, that this kit will be strong enough to carry the burden with her. She is strong and beautiful. Hawkkit will be able to handle it. She will never be anything like your half-brother. I trust it. Trust me on this, Bramblestar."

Bramblestar didn't reply. He was staring down at little Hawkkit. She was a light brown tabby with a fluffy tail and a golden tail tip. ThunderClan's leader then mewed, "I will name the last kit. I trust you, Squirrelflight." He stared at the last kit. It was different from the others. She had dark gray, almost black fur, but her chest, belly, muzzle, and around her face was white too, along with her feet and paws. After a few moments of thought, he mewed, "Let's name her, Rainkit."

Jayfeather then realized he was still standing around. He awkwardly walked away, just hearing Squirrelflight purr, "I love them. We had Speckledkit, but she is in StarClan with Firestar and Hollyleaf. We now have Featherkit, Whiskerkit, Hawkkit, and Rainkit. I love them."

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? I really loved those names. You should see Rainkit. She is beautiful in the picture I have that I made. One day you all will, because Duskwing(!) is making an animation of this story! Praise her everyone! *Clap, Clap, Clap* Now this took me no time at all really. Just about four-five hours. ;-D**

**Random Fact Time: Did you know that Stripekit's death was really fun to write? I feel terrible that I feel that way, but I can't help it! **

**Eat Taco Bell, Pie your friend, Read, Review, and Favorite! Until Next Time!**

**~~Brambleheart~~**  
**~CandyBunnies~**


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was trying to get the allegiances sorted out, but I'm having trouble. This chapter takes place as the same time as the last chapter, just FYI.**

**Disclaimer: CandyBunnies does not own Warriors.**

* * *

Poisonpaw glanced at his companions. He blinked in surprise as he realized how much everyone's look had changed in the last two moons and a half. Even his own look had a changed a lot. The white cat's blind eye was clouded more, and the black spot and streak surrounding the eye was darker. His fur had grown longer, but was still short compared to Bramblepaw's fur ball self. The thing that changed the most was that he was now the biggest cat in the group. His muscles flexed every time he walked; his chest had widened, and he looked almost warrior sized.

His brother, Firepaw, was the second largest. His muscles had grown, and he could run faster than a WindClan cat. His ginger coat was short, and his black stripe was darker. His blue eyes had darkened a lot. The apprentice was strong for being only a few moons into his apprenticeship. The scars he bore from the badger still looked bad, but he held them as a mark of a warrior.

Night and Silver had grown. Silver was still smaller than Night, having the shape of a prey-catcher. Not a cave-guard. Silver could stalk prey well, seeing and catching the smallest hint of prey left in an area. Night was almost has well at fighting as Firepaw was. Both of their pelts were long; Silver's golden belly and chest had gotten darker. Night's brown eyes sparkled when they caught sunlight.

Cinderpaw was the biggest of her littermates. Her black fur shone, and it was long and sleek. Her earring never came out, but she had grown to it. The blue of it always caught the light. Her green eyes were bright. The black she-cats muscles had grown and she learned many "tongues" along the way to the cave. The golden parts of her fur were very visible through the black.

Duskpaw was the third smallest cat. Her dark gray almost black pelt was short compared to almost everyone else. Her tabby patterns more seeable through her pelt. Her blue eyes sparkled every day. The oldest ThunderClan apprentice had learned how to control the fog, shaping it into different objects at her own will. She was a strong hunter, and a very good fighter; throwing her opponents off by outwitting them and out-maneuvering.

The second youngest littermate, Goldenpaw, was the second smallest cat in the group. Her muscles were developed well, and she could jump higher than Sky, the founder of SkyClan. Her amber eyes were usually cold and dark, but sparkled when she did something well. She had quite the attitude; friendly only when she had to be. Her black pelt always shone, and the scar along her face was gruesome, but she loved it.

The journey changed Bramblepaw the most. Being the smallest cat in the group, she was often teased. Her silver tabby pelt was as smooth and soft as a kitten's still, and she looked like a four moon old kit. Her blue eyes held authority, and shown the wisdom of a senior warrior. She was the greatest swimmer and hunter from the ThunderClan part in the group, and could run, fight, and jump almost as well as Goldenpaw and Firepaw. Bramblepaw was still very fluffy, and she was bigger than Graystripe!

As Poisonpaw realized all of this, Bramblepaw and her littermates had walked up to the cave. The half-blind apprentice trotted up to the cave, and let the blindness overwhelm him. His whiskers twitched; the smooth rock across his whiskers felt cool and refreshing. As the last cat in the line, he waited the longest to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Poisonpaw blinked wide as his eyes adjusted to the light.

All in the open cave, cats lined the walls. Hidden crevices and ledges held the sparkling cats up. They spoke as one, "The six have come, along with two friends." A blue-gray she-cat walks forward along with a ginger tom, white tom, and a gray she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. Larklight padded forward, standing next to the blue-gray she-cat.

Bramblepaw dipped her head to the StarClan warriors, "You have summoned us here, Bluestar." Goldenkit and Cinderkit dipped their heads too. Night and Silver stared dumbfounded at the StarClan cats. _Can they actually see them? _I hear Bramblepaw's voice in my head. No one feels like replying.

"Yes, young warriors. Darkness is coming. You must help prepare the Clans," Bluestar mewed. I look over at my brother, and he is looking with disbelief at the StarClan warrior. The two toms share amused glances at one another, but then their faces grow serious again.

Goldenpaw takes a step forward. Being the least mannered cat we have, she doesn't hesitate to question the leader, "What type of Darkness? We can't prepare the Clans if we don't know what it is that we are saving the Clans from!" Her scar ripples, and Poisonpaw is scared that it will open again. The red line never healed completely with Goldenpaw always insisting on going on every patrol she could possibly go.

Bluestar's stern face breaks into a smile, and she gives a curt nod to Goldenpaw and murmurs to the ginger tom, "This apprentice as great thinking. Great choice Firestar, she has certainly helped the group out well since you first spoke with her." Bluestar turned back to the waiting apprentices, "Yes, I know good and well little one that you must know what you are dealing with."

Cinderpaw took a step forward to stand next to her sister, "Yes, you don't run into battle without knowing who your opponents are. It would be foolish not to know whom you're dealing with." The dark gray StarClan warrior dipped her head, her eyes growing halfway dark.

Poisonpaw glanced at Firepaw, seeing his brother was already looking at him. Bramblepaw walked forward, "Are you going to tell us what this darkness is?" Duskpaw steps up next to Bramblepaw, the two old rivals now best friends. The two she-cats stood side by side, their fur matching, but Bramblepaw was way smaller.

Bluestar smiled, "Yes, I think Whitestorm and Cinderpelt would want to instead. " The former ThunderClan leader flicked her tail toward the white tom and dark gray she-cat. _That's Cinderpelt? The legendary medicine cat? Wow, she looks just like Cinderheart! _Poisonpaw thought.

Whitestorm stepped forward, "This darkness, it is worse than the Dark Forest. Have you heard the stories of Scourge from a senior warrior or elder in the Clan?" Bramblepaw shakes her head yes as Poisonpaw remembers the scary stories.

_"What happened?" a younger Poisonpaw mewed. Firepaw or Firekit at the time wiggled his haunches, ready to know what happened next._

_Graystripe eyes grew wide, "Well Scourge claws drew across Tigerstar's neck down to his tail in one flash." Sandstorm rolled her eyes as Graystripe unsheathed his claws and drew it down his neck to his tail. Then he lay sprawled on the ground, twitching with his eyes wide open._

_Honeykit, Wildkit. Mintkit, Badgerkit, Barkkit, and Snowkit all stared wide-eyed at the spasm the gray elder was faking. Bramblekit mewed, "What happened next?"_

_Sandstorm continued, "Tigerstar started bleeding a lot, losing all nine lives at once. With only one swipe from Scourge's covered claws, he could take all nine lives from a very strong leader!"_

_Poisonkit started shivering from fright, his fur standing on end. Sandstorm smoothed down his fur, "it's okay young kit. Scourge no longer lives. The great Firestar took the BloodClan leader on and let him join the Dark Forest…_

Cinderpelt's voice brought Poisonpaw back to reality, "Well, little known to every cat. Scourge had a daughter. Her name was Amber, and she was hidden from him. Scourge's mate talked great about him, and Amber really wanted to be like her dad. She found out it wasn't her destiny to be a wild cat, so she had a litter. This litter consisted of a she-cat and a tom. Both wanted to be like Grandpa Scourge; Mary, the she-cat, never found a mate, living the life of Rouge. AJ, the tom, found a mate, Sarah, and had a litter. This is the cat that you should be aware of."

Poisonpaw and Firepaw stepped forward, but stayed behind Bramblepaw and Duskpaw. Poisonpaw asked, "Why should we be aware of a kittypet, or is he a rouge?"

Whitestorm shook his head, "No, she. She is famous rouge in Twoleg place. Her name is Warrior. AJ knew that Warrior was destined to be like her great-grandfather. She is making BloodClan strong again. Stronger than the first, and much more blood thirsty."

Poisonpaw heard Bramblepaw gasp, "How is that possible?"

"It is your destiny," all the cats mewed. "Now go! Warn the Clans!" Then the room went dark while are the sparkling cats vanished.

Bramblepaw flicked her tail, leading the group of silent apprentices back out of the cave. This time, the feel of the stone on his whiskers felt like nothing but horror. Poisonpaw eyes blinked as he went into the sunlight. They walked a little in silence before Bramblepaw stopped at the old camp.

Cinderpaw was the first to ask the dreaded question, "Are the Clans going to believe us?" I look at all the cats I had grown to know and love. We were our own little family, our bond as tight as the bramble and thorn entrance to ThunderClan's camp.

Firepaw mewed, "Well, I'm sure Bramblestar and Jayfeather will. Bramblepaw, you did say that Bluestar told you that Jayfeather and Bramblestar know about the prophecy?"

Bramblepaw nodded her head, "Yes, I did say that. So, I'm sure they will believe us. The other question is will ThunderClan remember us?"

Poisonpaw cut in, "I'm sure they will. Dovewing and Bumblestripe will remember us for sure! Cinderheart and Lionblaze will too. They are our parents; they have to remember us!"

Duskpaw's eyes grew wide, "We look a lot different than we did three moons ago, but I'm sure that they will remember us." Goldenpaw nodded her head, smiling at Bramblepaw.

"What about us?" Silver and Night ask. The two littermates look at the Clan cats. They were from the tribe, and were Stormfur and Brooke's kits.

Bramblepaw flicked her tail, "I'm sure Bramblestar will let you stay since you are Stormfur's kits. There is nothing to worry about there. Your dad went on a journey with our leader; they were great friends!" Night and Silver smile at the smallest cat. Bramblepaw flicked her tail over each of their ears. "We need to get back home, or we may be too late!"

Poisonpaw lifted himself to his paws, and followed Bramblepaw through the trees. _This is going to take forever to get back to camp! _Poisonpaw thought as he felt Duskpaw's breath on his long black tipped tail.

* * *

**AN: I was going to do the allegiances on the this chapter, but I was having trouble. I'll get it the next chapter or the chapter after that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Random Fact Time: Sky, the founder of SkyClan, had two mates, but both died. His son is Thunder, the founder of ThunderClan.**

**~~Brambleheart~~**  
**~CandyBunnies~**


	26. Chapter 25 & Allegiances

**AN: Yay! New chapter! The story is finally getting somewhere! It took forever to get this far! :P Enjoy this chapter! Oh, and I adopted a story! You should check it out! Oh, and please check out my other stories! This story has 3,234 views! :D keep it up my loyal readers! Love you all! I need nine words to have 4,050. Let's see if this worked. No, now it has 4,061.**

**Disclaimer: CandyBunnies does not own Warriors!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Bramblepaw padded forward, not stopping until her soft pads were aching and torn. Her friends trusted her enough to follow her instructions and let her lead the way. _I can't let them down! We will make it back to the Clans in time to help save them! _With her spirits heightened, the silver tabby apprentice bounded forward like a kit, smiling. Her best friend kept her every pace; Duskpaw matched Bramblepaw thundering paw step to thundering paw step.

Goldenpaw and Cinderpaw trotted side by side, with Firepaw and Poisonpaw behind, and Night and Silver bringing up the rear of the group. There were seven cats under Bramblepaw's lead, and she knew that if she made any mistake, it could mean an injury or death. She didn't want this to happen, so she slowed down. Her sister had been talking her jaw off and scared off all the prey around in the area.

The silver tabby apprentice stopped as she raised her tail; the 'paws had made it to the edge of WindClan territory! "Poisonpaw, can you smell a WindClan patrol anywhere near?" The white tom shook his head no, and Bramblepaw squinted her eyes. "Let's get back home." She ran back through the moorland, the lack of trees getting into her nerves.

Firepaw raced up beside her; the younger tom was bigger than she was, and she loved him as her second best friend. When they reached the stream between ThunderClan and WindClan, she stopped breathing in the ThunderClan scent. The smell of oak and leaves weren't as normal to her as the scent of her group mates.

The apprentice stiffened as a patrol appeared in front of them. She squinted her eyes when she saw a golden brown tabby tom. _Brackenfur, my mentor! _A dark cream she-cat and a small gray and white she-cat appeared behind Brackenfur. _Rosepetal and Hazeltail. A border patrol! _The rest of the apprentices stiffened behind her as Brackenfur mewed, "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?"

We're ThunderClan apprentices!

Bramblepaw felt like wailing. Instead she dipped her head to the senior warrior, "Brackenfur, it's Bramblepaw." The silver tabby felt satisfied at Rosepetal's and Hazeltail's eyes grew wide from behind the patrol leader.

Goldenpaw, Cinderpaw, Firepaw, Poisonpaw, Duskpaw, Night, and Silver all stayed behind Bramblepaw as they would do if she were a patrol leader. Bramblepaw's heart felt like it tore, as the golden tom mewed, "No, that isn't possible. Bramblepaw, her littermates, Poisonpaw, Firepaw, and Duskpaw all was ripped apart by a fox moons ago."

Bramblepaw shook her head, "No, No. We went on a journey sent by StarClan. We're alive. It _is _Bramblepaw, Goldenpaw, Cinderpaw, Firepaw, Poisonpaw, and Duskpaw. Plus, we met Night and Silver on the way, Stormfur and Brook's kits!"

Rosepetal padded up to the senior warrior and murmured something into his ear. He dipped his head, and mewed, "Let's get you all to Bramblestar right away." Bramblepaw instinctively flicked her tail, signaling the other cats to follow her. They kept right behind Brackenfur's patrol, and Bramblepaw led her own patrol back to camp.

When they got into ThunderClan's camp, heads turned to see the "newcomers". Brackenfur led the apprentices into Bramblestar's den, meowing to the tabby leader, "I found these cats at the ThunderClan-WindClan border." Bramblestar dipped his head to the senior warrior, dismissing him.

The tabby leader looked the patrol of apprentices over and mewed to Bramblepaw, "It's nice to see all of you again. How did the journey go? What did StarClan say, and did you have any serious injuries?"

The small silver tabby she-cat thought to her closest friends, _This leader has gone crazy! But, StarClan did tell me that Jayfeather and Bramblestar knew about the prophecy. Plus, Bramblestar went on a journey himself when he was a warrior with Squirrelflight and Crowfeather! _Bramblepaw dipped her head to her leader, "Yes, we did have some injuries. The fox that apparently "killed" us scratched Goldenpaw across the face. The scar now goes from above her right eye to below it on her cheek. She can see out of that eye though; Goldenpaw was lucky."

Bramblestar nodded, "Any other injuries?"

"I wish not, but there are. We battled a mother badger, and Firepaw was severely injured. His stomach was slashed open, but has now healed. He has three scars running across the side of his belly. I battled Sol, got a few scratches, but there are no scars. Poisonpaw has not been injured, and neither has Duskpaw. Cinderpaw was taken by Twolegs, and they gave her what is called an "earring". Poisonpaw has examined this "earring", and it can't be removed without tearing her ear apart," Bramblepaw meowed to the leader.

The brown tabby tom stared on in silence for a few heartbeats before asking, "Who are the cats at the back of the group?" Bramblepaw turned to see Night and Silver standing silently.

"Oh, this is Night that Whispers to Moon, and her sister Silver Light of Moon. They are tribe cats, and their parents are Stormfur and Brook," Bramblepaw mewed.

Bramblestar's eyes lit at the mention of his old companions name. "How is he? How is your mother and father? I knew both of them personally!" The brown tabby leader looked like an excited apprentice at the mention of his friend's names.

Night purred, "Mother and Father are great. They gave their best wishes to you, and said they were planning a visit sometime soon to see you and Crowfeather along with the lovely Squirrelflight." Silver nodded her head.

"That's great to hear! Now, what did StarClan say?" Bramblestar asked, his moment of happiness turned back into seriousness.

Bramblepaw's eyes darkened, "They warned us of great terror. Scourge has a great-great granddaughter. Her name is Warrior, and she is regrouping BloodClan to make it even more powerful than when Scourge was leader!" Goldenpaw and Cinderpaw nodded their heads, confirming their sister's story.

Bramblestar eyes grew wide, "This is something we must prepare for."

Firepaw nodded and padded up to stand beside Bramblepaw. He rested his tail on her back, comforting her anxieties, "Are we allowed in the Clans?"

The tabby leader's whiskers and tail twitch, "Of course! You are ThunderClan! And Night and Silver have Clan blood in them! Would you like Clan names?" The two tribe cats nodded their heads. "Good, now is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Bramblepaw nodded, "We met Cloudtail's sister on our journey. She was expecting kits. StarClan said we must train these kits to help us against the battle. She is staying at the Horseplace barn where Daisy had lived."

Bramblestar nodded, "Yes, I will send a patrol to fetch her. Now, I will call a Clan meeting. I'm sure your mentor's and parents will more than happy to see and hear that you are not dead after all. Your parents grieved for moons." The tabby leader dipped his head to the apprentices and padded out of his den onto Highledge. "All cats old enough to hunt prey, gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Brackenfur, Rosepetal and Hazeltail were already out in the clearing, eating prey. Sorreltail padded over to her mate, with Cinderheart, Poppyfrost. Berrynose herded a white she-kit and a brown tom over to their mother and sat next to Poppyfrost with his tail curled around the kits. Stonepaw and Swiftpaw padded over to Blossomfall, tails lowered and heads down. Graystripe, Sandstorm, Purdy, and Dustpelt all padded out of the elders den followed by four more kits that were unfamiliar to Bramblepaw.

Cinderheart and Lionblaze were sitting with Dovewing and Bumblestripe; Bramblepaw's heart swelled to see her mom and dad! She felt her companions' breaths on her fur, and she couldn't help but feel so happy for them. _We get to see our parents! Our Clanmates! _Bramblepaw thought to her friends. The small silver tabby could feel her _family _purrs through the rock.

When everyone was settled Bramblestar continued, "I have some interesting news for the Clan! Bramblepaw, Goldenpaw, Cinderpaw, Firepaw, Poisonpaw, and Duskpaw live!" He couldn't continue as the Clan bursted out in complete chaos.

"How is that possible?" a voice mewed.

Someone replied, "It isn't! A fox killed them like that RiverClan queen!"

Bramblepaw felt Poisonpaw flinch behind her, and she remembered that he could pick up the faintest scent. She turned to see Firepaw's fur was fluffing up, and Goldenpaw was glaring down at the Clan. Cinderpaw was cursing in another animal's language, and Duskpaw was concentrating. _She's making fog! _Bramblepaw's fur was fluffing, and she couldn't concentrate right.

The smallest apprentice was about to start whimpering from all the noise when she heard a loud yowl mixed with a commanding tone from her father, "Shush! Why don't you wait to hear what Bramblestar has to say! Does any cat have any sense? You are all acting like a group of mouse-brained kits out on their first journey into the clearing! Now listen to what Bramblestar has, and don't interrupt him!" The golden tabby tom's fur was fluffed out, and his amber eyes were a blaze. "Cinderheart and I would like to hear about our _kits_! I'm sure Dovewing and Bumblestripe would too! Along with Blossomfall and Toadstep! We believed we lost these apprentices to a fox many moons ago! If they are alive I would like to hear!" He padded through the cats to right in front of the Highledge where a deputy sat. "I didn't want to have to command everyone like the deputy that I am, but I was forced to. Now don't say a word and listen to Bramblestar." He ended in a snarl, and he flicked his tail to Bramblestar, allowing the leader to continue.

"Thank you, Lionblaze. I'm sure that quieted them. Now, as I was saying. The missing apprentices are back!" Bramblestar mewed. He moved out of the way, and all six apprentices padded forward into a line. Bramblepaw and Duskpaw in the middle, flanked by Goldenpaw and Cinderpaw on Bramblepaw's side with Firepaw and Poisonpaw flanked on Duskpaw's side. The Clan stared up in astonishment, too stunned to speak.

Bramblepaw jumped down, landing softly on her kitten sized paws. Cinderpaw and Goldenpaw followed their sister, padding over to Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Bramblepaw purred, "Cinderheart, Lionblaze. I'm sorry we left without telling you. StarClan had told us we..." she didn't finish her apology as her mother began covering her in licks. Lionblaze was rubbing himself all over his kits.

Cinderheart stopped her purring and looked at Goldenpaw's face and Cinderpaw's ear. "You're... You're injured. Both of you! What about you Bramblepaw?" The silver tabby shook her head no, but her eyes showed that she had the wisdom of a senior warrior. Bramblepaw turned to see that Stonepaw and Swiftpaw along with Toadstep and Blossomfall were moving around Duskpaw, while Bumblestripe and Dovewing were padding around Poisonpaw and Firepaw. She could hear the warriors praise and the new kits staring. Bramblestar was purring.

Bramblepaw slipped away, and Cinderpaw and Goldenpaw followed shortly. They still had a lot to do. Firepaw and Poisonpaw padded over with Duskpaw on her paws. Bramblepaw rubbed muzzles with the two toms and her best friend while she twined tails with the three cats. Her sisters did the same. Wildkit, Honeykit, Mintkit, Badgerkit, Barkkit, and Snowkit all padded over. They were all bigger than Bramblepaw. Wildpaw flicked his tail and mewed, "We are all apprentices now!"

Duskpaw nodded her head, "Stonepelt and Swifttail informed me. That's great! I guess we get to train together."

"Now, I have a naming ceremony to perform. Night that Whispers to Moon and Silver Light of Moon are two tribe cats that would like to join the Clan. They are Stormfur's and Brook's kits. Night and Silver_**,**_you are passed the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Night, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing. I know Dovewing will pass down all she knows on to you,' Bramblestar called. "Dovewing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had excellent training from Lionblaze, and you are a compassionate and intelligent warrior. You will be the mentor of Nightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice."

Nightpaw padded cautiously to Dovewing and touched noses softly to her. She relaxed when Dovewing purred. Bramblestar continued, "Silver, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool. I know Ivypool will pass down all she know on to you. Ivypool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had excellent training from Cinderheart, and you are a courages and loyal warrior. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice." Silverpaw bounded forward to her mentor and touched noses to the she-cat. Bramblestar continued, "We will yowl all the found apprentices tonight!"

"Nightpaw! Silverpaw! Bramblepaw! Goldenpaw! Cinderpaw! Firepaw! Poisonpaw! Duskpaw!" the Clan cheered. Bramblepaw purred, her eyes closing as she felt her best friends and littermates pushing into her fur. She breathed in the scent of ThunderClan and thought, _I'm home! I'm home! StarClan I'm home! And it just started!_

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

_LEADER_

BRAMBLESTAR- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_DEPUTY_

LIONBLAZE- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_MEDICINE CAT_

JAYFEATHER- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, POISONPAW**

_WARRIORS_

**(toms and she-cats without kits)**

BRACKENFUR- golden brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, BRAMBLEPAW**

CLOUDTAIL- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART- white she-cat with ginger patches

**APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW**

MILLIE- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, BARKPAW**

THORNCLAW- golden brown tabby tom

SORRELTAIL- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, DUSKPAW**

CROWFEATHER- dark gray tom

LEAFPOOL- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

SPIDERLEG- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

BIRCHFALL- light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING- white she-cat with green eyes

BERRYNOSE- cream-colored tom

HAZELTAIL- small gray-and-white she-cat

MOUSEWHISKER- gray-and-white tom

**APPRENTICE, FIREPAW**

CINDERHEART- gray tabby she-cat

FOXLEAP- reddish tabby tom

**APPRENITCE, BADGERPAW**

ICECLOUD- white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW**

TOADSTEP- black-and-white tom

ROSEPETAL- dark cream she-cat

BLOSSOMFALL- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, CINDERPAW**

BRIARLIGHT- dark brown she-cat

BUMBLESTRIPE- very pale gray tom with black stripes

DOVEWING- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW**

IVYPOOL- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW**

CHERRYFOOT- ginger she-cat

MOLECLAW- brown-and-cream tom

LILYSTREAM-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

SEEDTAIL- very pale ginger she-cat

DEWFUR- gray tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, MINTPAW**

SNOWSTORM- white tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, WILDPAW**

AMBERFROST- pale gray she-cat with white patches

**APPRENTICE, HONEYPAW**

STONEPELT-gray-and-white she-cat

SWIFTTAIL-dark gray tom with black and white patches

_APPRENTICES_

** (more than six moons, in training to become warriors)**

DUSKPAW-black tabby she-cat with white tail tip

BRAMBLEPAW- silver tabby she-kit with golden paws and ears with light blue eyes

GOLDENPAW- black she-kit with golden face and amber eyes

CINDERPAW- black she-kit with golden paws and green eyes

FIREPAW- dark ginger tom with black stripe and blue eyes

POISONPAW- white tom with black patch over right eye and blind in that eye, has blue eyes

WILDPAW- ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

HONEYPAW-pale golden she-cat with white tabby pattern

MINTPAW-tortoiseshell she-cat

BADGERPAW-white tom with black stripes with amber eyes

BARKPAW-light brown spotted she-cat with blue eyes

SNOWPAW-white she-cat with black patches and golden tip tail and muzzle with blue eyes

NIGHTPAW-

SILVERPAW-

_QUEENS _

**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

DAISY- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

POPPYFROST- tortoiseshell she-cat; Has Berrynose's kits: Mudkit and Cloudkit

SQUIRRELFLIGHT- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes; Has Bramblestar's kits: Featherkit, Whiskerkit, Hawkkit, and Rainkit

_KITS_

MUDKIT-brown tom with black chest & belly, amber eyes, white muzzle, black tabby pattern on tail, white ear fur

CLOUDKIT-white she-kit with cream patches and blue eyes

FEATHERKIT-fluffy dark ginger she-kit with brown tabby pattern and white chest and belly with white tail tip and green eyes

WHISKERKIT-light brown she-kit with white chest, belly, feet, and dark blue eyes

HAWKKIT-fluffy brown tabby she-kit with golden tail tip and green eyes

RAINKIT-brown she-kit with white belly, chest, muzzle, feet, and dark blue eyes

_ELDERS_

**(former warriors and queens now retired)**

GRAYSTRIPE- long-haired gray tom

DUSTPELT- dark brown tabby tom

SANDSTORM- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

PURDY- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**SHADOWCLAN**

_LEADER_

BLACKSTAR-large white tom with jet-black paws

_DEPUTY_

ROWANCLAW-ginger tom

_MEDICINE CAT_

MISTPELT-spiky-furred pale gray she-cat

_WARRIORS_

**(toms and she-cats without kits)**

OAKFUR-small brown tom

TOADFOOT-dark brown tom

CROWFROST-black-and-white tom

RATSCAR-brown tom with long scar across his back

SNOWBIRD-pure white she-cat

TAWNYPELT-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, RAINPAW**

KINKFUR- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

OLIVENOSE-tortoiseshell she-cat

OWLCLAW-light brown tabby tom

SHREWFOOT-gray she-cat with black feet

SCORCHFUR-dark gray tom

IVYTAIL-black, white, tortoiseshell she-cat

DAWNPELT-cream-furred she-cat

TIGERHEART-dark brown tabby tom

PINENOSE-black she-cat

FERRETCLAW-cream-and-gray tom

STARLINGWING-ginger tom

**APPRENTICE, ROSEPAW**

SPARROWCLAW-brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, LILYPAW**

DEWFROST-gray she-cat

BLACKFOOT-white-and- black she-cat

PINEFUR-brownish-ginger tom

BERRYPELT-ginger-and-black she-cat

DARKFUR-dark gray she-kit

NIGHTSTREAM-black tom

_APPRENTICES_

**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

RAINPAW-dark gray tom

LILYPAW-light gray she-kit with white patches

ROSEPAW-gray she-kit with amber eyes

_QUEEN_

**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

APPLEFUR- mottled brown she-cat; has Firkit, Maplekit, and Crowkit

_KITS_

FIRKIT-dark brown tabby tom with deep brown eyes

MAPLEKIT-brown and orange tortoiseshell with green eyes

CROWKIT-black tom with dark brownish green eyes

_ELDERS_

**(former warriors and queens now retired)**

CEDERHEART- dark gray tom

WHITEWATER- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WINDCLAN**

_LEADER_

ONESTAR- brown tabby tom

_DEPUTY_

ASHFOOT- gray she-cat

**APPPRENTICE, STORMPAW**

_MEDICINE CAT_

KESTRELFLIGHT-mottled gray tom

_WARRIORS_

**(toms and she-cats without kits)**

OWLWHISKER- light brown tabby tom

WHITETAIL- small white she-cat

GORSETAIL- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, SHREWPAW**

WEASELFUR- ginger tom with white paws

LEAFTAIL-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

SUNSTRIKE- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

EMBERFOOT- gray tom with two dark paws

**APPRENTICE, RUNNINGPAW**

WHISKERNOSE- light brown tom

FURZEPELT- gray-and-white she-cat

BOULDERFUR- large pale gray tom

LARKEAR- gray she-cat

CROUCHFUR- black tom

**APPRENTICE, EAGLEPAW**

DEERPETAL-black-and-brown she-cat

GRASSFUR-gray striped tom

BLOSSOMPELT-white, orange, black tortoiseshell

FLOWERPETAL-light brown-golden she-kit

_APPRENTICES_

**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

STORMPAW-tortoiseshell she-cat with strikingly wide blue eyes

EAGLEPAW-dark brown tabby tom

SHREWPAW-white-and-light brown she-cat

RUNNINGPAW-white-and-brown tabby tom

_QUEENS_

**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

HEATHERTAIL- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Has Breezepelt's kits: Leafkit and Cloverkit

SEDGEWHISKER- light brown tabby she-cat; Has Emberfoot's kits: Nightkit

_KITS_

LEAFKIT-fluffy light brown she-cat with white tail tips and paws with green eyes

CLOVERKIT-cream she-cat with brown spots

NIGHTKIT-light brown she-cat with black spots around eyes and stripes on tail with green eyes and gray paws

_ELDER_

**(former warriors and queens now retired)**

TORNEAR- tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN**

_LEADER_

MISTYSTAR- gray she-cat with blue eyes

_DEPUTY_

REEDWHISKER- black tom

_MEDICINE CAT_

MOTHWING- dappled golden she-cat

WILLOWSHINE- gray tabby she-cat

_WARRIORS_

**(toms and she-cats without kits)**

MINTFUR- light gray tabby tom

DUSKFUR- brown tabby she-cat

MOSSPELT-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

MINNOWTAIL- dark gray she-cat

PEBBLEFOOT-mottled gray tom

**APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

MALLOWNOSE- light brown tabby tom

ROBINWING- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

HOLLOWFLIGHT- dark brown tabby tom

MOSSYFOOT- brown-and-white she-cat

RUSHTAIL- light brown tabby tom

CURLTAIL-tortoiseshell she-cat

PODFUR-dark gray and brown tom

WATERFOOT-blue-gray tom

WILLOWTAIL-gray she-cat

TANGLEFUR-brown and white she-cat

SILVERLEAF-gray tabby she-cat

FEATHERBREEZE-tortoiseshell she-cat

_APPRENTICES_

**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

WHITEPAW-white she-cat

_QUEENS_

**(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

PETALFUR- gray-and-white she-cat; nursing Sparkkit; has Mintfur's kits; Darkkit, Russetkit, Creamkit,

TROUTSTREAM-pale gray tabby she-cat; nursing Reedwhisker's kits; Duskkit, Oakkit, and Willowkit; Has Hollowflight's kit; Rainkit

_KITS_

SPARKKIT-light brown she-kit with white paws and belly, whitish gray tail and blue eyes

DARKKIT-dark gray tom with white belly and green eyes

RUSSETKIT-white she-kit with gray patches and amber eyes

CREAMKIT-cream colored she-kit with green eyes

THISTLEKIT-spiky gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

RAINKIT-gray she-kit with white belly, splotches, tail tip, gray spot over eye and green eyes

WILLOWKIT-fluffy light gray she-kit with silver tail tip and white paws with blue eyes

DUSKKIT-dark brown tom with silver spots and blue eyes

OAKKIT-brown she-kit with blue eyes

_ELDERS_

**(former warriors and queens now retired)**

GRAYMIST- pale gray tabby she-cat

**Cats Outside Clans**

CANDYBLOSSOM- pale golden she-cat with black-and-light brown patched tortoiseshell pattern, green eyes, purple collar around neck, a light blue flower behind ear; expecting Sol's kits

**BLOODCLAN**

_LEADER_

WARRIOR- dark ginger she-cat with black feet and dark amber eyes flecked with icy blue, long scar running from muzzle to tail

_DEPUTY_

STONE- dark gray tom with long hard fangs and blood-red eyes

_Fighters_

**(toms and she-cats)**

WASP- dark golden tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes, scars behind ears

BLOOD- ginger tabby tom with cruelly long claws and dark green eyes, shredded ears

PAIN- scruffy furred dark brown she-cat with talent of torturing and has icy blue eyes, missing half tail

KILLER- really dark ginger tom with amber eyes, scars on muzzle

SCREAM- black tom with cruel brown eyes, scars on neck

POUNCER- black and white she-cat with patches of fur missing and dark amber eyes, scars on legs and back

TIGER- golden and ginger tabby tom with long claws and dark amber eyes flecked with blue, scars on throat, behind ears, and flanks

ICE- white she-cat with icy blue eyes, scars on flank

FIRE- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes, scars on flank

SOL- long-haired tortoiseshell-and-white tom with pale yellow eyes

_KITS_

THISTLE- fluffy furred black tom with thorn sharp claws and deep amber eyes, waiting to be a Fighter

STOMP- gray she-cat with long claws and sharp fangs and deep brown eyes, waiting to be a Fighter

* * *

**AN: Sorry it was terribly long. Had to get everything in there. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Random Fact Time: Yes, Sol is Sol. He is back! The Clans are ruined! Never fear, the 'paws are here!**

**Eat Slushies, Have a Great Time! Enjoy your summer!**

**~~Brambleheart~~**  
**~CandyBunnies~**


	27. Chapter 26- Rogue Kits

**AN: I am soooo sorry for not updating for like a month! I really am truly sorry! I won't let it happen again! The next chapter ****_will_**** be out soon. I already have it started! Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

**Chapter 26- Rogue Kits**

Duskpaw dipped her head to Bramblestar; she was just assigned to the patrol to go to horseplace at the edge of WindClan territory. The dark gray tabby she-cat padded over to Cloudtail, sitting next to the white patrol leader. His blue eyes sparkled, "I'm really happy to see my littermate again!"

Bramblestar trotted over, "It's time for you to get her, Cloudtail."

The long-haired senior warrior nodded to ThunderClan's leader. Duskpaw followed Cloudtail as he walked over to Brackenfur, Lionblaze, and Bramblepaw. The three cats were talking about training. Duskpaw flicked Bramblepaw over the ears with her tail, "We are going to leave now!"

The tiny silver tabby apprentice purred, "How old do you think Candy Blossom's kits are?"

Duskpaw blinked, "Maybe… like two moons."

A black she-cat, her golden face bright in the camp, walked by, "I hope they aren't apprentice age, we have way too many of those." Duskpaw and her best friend stuck their tongues out at Bramblepaw's sister.

Cloudtail mewed, "She has that right!"

Brackenfur's voice was stern, but his eyes twinkled with amusement, "Don't be mean, Cloudtail. They slept by themselves in the open for a few moons."

Cloudtail grumbled. He flicked his tail, "Let's go!" Duskpaw kept step with Bramblepaw, with the she-cat walking right behind the white leader.

The gray she-cat was lost in her thoughts, her sense of smell and moons of following Bramblepaw still made her paws follow along. The silver tabby's voice alerted Duskpaw out of her thoughts, "What?"

"What do you think the kits names are?" she repeated.

Duskpaw thought for a moment, "Anything maybe. Sunny!"

Cloudtail looked back, "Are you two going to alert the whole of WindClan, or should we help you?" Brackenfur glared at the patrol leader, but didn't say anything.

The tabby jumped when she heard Bramblepaw's thoughts, _"Mouse-brain Cloudtail! It's not like he has anything to worry about. His sister is joining the Clan with his kin!"_

_"I know. It's not his fault. He has Brightheart, Dovewing, Ivypool, Whitewing, Amberfrost, Dewfur, and Snowstorm!" _she thought back.

Bramblepaw let out a purr of amusement. Duskpaw nodded as she heard, _"True, but he should lighten up! He's going to meet his littermate that he hasn't seen in seasons!"_

_"Yes, so how old do you think they are? Names? I hope they can be friends with us," Duskpaw_ though-spoke to Bramblepaw. She looked up, realizing that she could see Horseplace. _"Almost there, Bramblepaw! I can-"_

Duskpaw's thoughts were cut short as she was bowled over by a fluffy cat. She screeched loudly, and batted at the cat with her claws unsheathed. The cat clawed above her eyes. She yowled, and her vision went blurry when blood dripped from her cut. Fluffy rogue cat roared in pain as she clawed him blindly, and the black tabby she-cat smirked. He pinned her, but her thoughts were already ahead of him. She went limp, her few moons of training and longer time living alone helped. The rogue cat loosened its grip on her, and she jumped up. Clawing the fluffy cat a little, eventually, she pinned the cat down.

When the blood cleared from her vision, she got a good look at her struggling opponent. The rogue cat was a tom, ginger with swirls. His lashing tail was plumy, and looked like it was made of feathers. He was… roaring? _No, he can't be! That's what elders say ancient cats did! _

Duskpaw looked over at Bramblepaw. She was pinning down a cat bigger than herself, snarling in the cats face. The dark tabby looked back at the ginger tom under her paws. She snarled, "Who are you?"

The tom looked defiant, but his voice was quivering, "C-Candy Blossom is my mother."

As he mewed, a pale golden tortoiseshell she-cat padded out of the undergrowth, "Flame! Sun! Don't attack friends of mine!"

The two cats slunk into the ground as far as they could. Bramblepaw's eyes widen, and she jumped off of the cat she had pinned. Duskpaw did too.

Brackenfur and Cloudtail's fur was raised; Bramblepaw was left to inform them. Duskpaw padded up to Candy Blossom, wrapping around her. "You had your kits! That's wonderful!" she purred. She noticed a dark black she-cat standing behind Candy Blossom, looking shyly at the ground. "You had three! That's great!"

At her words, Candy Blossom's eyes grew sad. She mewed softly, "No…" Looking at her three kits, "I had five. Sol took two of them."

Bramblepaw padded over, "I'm sorry. That must be hard!"

Cloudtail padded over, looking at his sister. He sniffed her scent, "Fluffy!"

"Cloud? Is that you?" the queen asked, sniffing her brother. Her eyes grew wide, "It is you!" Candy Blossom licked her brother on the cheek. Cloudtail purred. The queen looked up at her brother, "My name is Candy Blossom now."

Cloudtail purred, "I will call you Candy Blossom, only if you agree to call me Cloudtail."

The pale golden she-cat nodded, "Of course! Meet Flame, Sun, and Shade."

Duskpaw looked at the cat that had attacked her. "Flame, I'm guessing?"

The ginger tom nodded his head, "Yes, I'm Flame. I'm four moons old! What is your name?"

Duskpaw stared at the tom with wide eyes. Flame was _huge _for his age. He already towered over Bramblepaw. "I'm Duskpaw," she mewed. "You put up quite a fight for a four moon old kit!"

The ginger tom beamed at this, his eyes shining. Before he could reply, Brackenfur mewed loudly, "Candy Blossom, are you coming with us? Bramblepaw and her journey mates informed us of you wanting to."

The black and light brown patched she-cat dipped her head, "Of course! I want the rest of my kits to have the best life they can have, even if Sol is there father."

Cloudtail nudged his sister, "It'll be fine! You'll have the Clan to look after you!" Brackenfur nodded. The white warrior continued, "Let's be off, shall we?"

Candy Blossom nodded. Flame, Sun, and Shade all bounded forward happily. Bramblepaw took the lead back with Duskpaw at her side. The dark tabby mewed, "They are awesome!"

A purr came from behind her. She guessed it was one of the kits, but she didn't want to ask. Her silver friend replied, "I know! They'll make great additions to ThunderClan! Plus, they are almost apprentice size, but young enough to be kits still!"

Sun rushed forward with Flame on her paws. She dipped her head to the two apprentices, "We are sorry for attacking you. We didn't want Mother to get injured." Flame shook his head vigorously.

Duskpaw purred, flicking her tail, "Of course! We would do the same for our mothers." Bramblepaw blinked at the cats. The black tabby sighed, "What's wrong, Bramblepaw? You seem… different!"

The distant Bramblepaw shook her head, "Oh, yeah. I know, just thinking."

Flame tilted his head, "About what."

"It's none of your business, thorn-brain!" Sun mewed, flicking him over the ears. "It's rude when you barely know some cat to ask about problems!"

Bramblepaw flicked her ear, "Could you leave Duskpaw and me alone for a little? I'm sure Cloudtail would love to get to know you better!"

Sun curtly nodded, but Flame looked upset. Duskpaw purred, "We can talk later. I promise!" Flame shook his fluffy pelt out, and padded toward the warriors. Sun beamed gratefully, her eyes full of excitement as she turned back to her brother.

Duskpaw looked forward to see Bramblepaw a few tail-lengths ahead. She rushed forward, rubbing against her friend, "What's the matter?"

Her friend gave her a tired and worried look, "StarClan never warned us when BloodClan was going to attack. Even if we knew that problem, what about Candy Blossom's two kits? They are in BloodClan now, and Flame, Sun, and Shade will have to battle them!"

Duskpaw licked Bramblepaw's ear, "I'm sure we will be fine! It isn't like we have to worry about that. It's the Clan's job now!"

Light blue eyes stared at dark blue eyes. It went on for a few heartbeats before Duskpaw lowered her gaze awkwardly as Bramblepaw shook her head. "It's not the same. BloodClan shouldn't be back."

"Yeah, but I'm sure we will be fine!" she repeated, leading the way into camp. Bramblestar looked up from his meal, grinning widely.

Bramblepaw and Duskpaw padded over to Wildpaw and Badgerpaw. The two plopped down next to the toms. "I see the new cats are here!" Wildpaw exclaimed. Looking down at Bramblepaw and Duskpaw his gaze darkened. "What happened?"

Badgerpaw amber eyes darkened, "You look like a fox attacked you!" He licked some of the blood stain off of Duskpaw before backing away, looking embarrassed.

The silver tabby glanced at Duskpaw, her eyes full of amusement. Bramblepaw answered for Duskpaw, "We were attacked by those cats!"

The ginger tabby and black-and-white toms growled. Duskpaw cut in, "They didn't know who we were. They thought we were going to hurt their mother, Candy Blossom."

Bramblepaw purred as the Clan gathered around the newcomers. Some of the Clan wasn't introducing themselves, and wasn't involved. Duskpaw thought to Bramblepaw, _I bet some of the cats won't accept them! That is terrible! They are Cloudtail's kin though. Firestar's too!_

Badgerpaw nudged Duskpaw. "What?" she asked, looking around. Cats were gathering around Highledge. "Oh!"

She got to her paw, walking along to sit by her other friends.

Nightpaw and Silverpaw gazed at the newcomers, smiling. "Isn't great?" the silver pelted cat of the two asked. Duskpaw nodded her head, too caught up in her thoughts to reply.

Bramblestar called, "We have Cloudtail's sister asking to join the Clan!"

Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Icecloud, Toadstep, Swifttail, and Stonepelt voiced their refusal. Bramblestar glared at them, making them shut their jaws. "StarClan themselves have asked for the six apprentices to bring the queen here!"

A few of the cats murmured their discontent, but didn't voice their worries. Until Thornclaw stepped forward, "Why should we believe some apprentices? For all we know, they could have lived as kittypets for a few moons!"

A few of the cats murmured their agreement. Bramblestar's eyes blazed with anger, his fur rising.

Duskpaw gaped in shock, but looked around. Bramblepaw's fur was rising, and she was standing now. _Uh oh! Not a good time, Bramblepaw! Not a good time! _She continued to examine her journey mates. Firepaw looked uncomfortable and his ginger fur had risen. Cinderpaw was staring down at the ground in disbelief and embarrassment. Poisonpaw's fur was rising, but he soon smoothed it down. Goldenpaw was standing next to her sister, her eyes wide with fury and her hackles rose.

Before Bramblestar could call of the murmurs, Bramblepaw finally broke. She padded confidently to the front of the Clan, daring any cat to get in her way. Goldenpaw soon joined her. She spitted, "How _dare _you accuse us of being kittypets?" Even though she was small, the Clan shrunk back a little.

Duskpaw stared in shock. Thornclaw was going to defy her! _Thornclaw! You're a fox-heart and bee-brained! You made Bramblepaw furious! That is the number one mistake you can ever make!_

The golden tabby held the apprentice's gaze, "Well, where in StarClan's name were you?"

Bramblepaw's eyes were blazing with fury and she had a murderous glint in her eyes. "We were talking _to _StarClan mouse-brain! As you can see… We were held back a lot by injures my friends received," the silver tabby snarled. "The first cat to receive an injury was Goldenpaw, battling a fox. A fox, that took the life of a RiverClan queen! A fox, that all of the Clan thought killed us."

Goldenpaw sneered. She lifted her head, her scar glittering in the sunlight. "No cat would get scars being a kittypet! I was injured, and you call us _kittypets!"_

"In this battle, Firepaw received a nasty cut down his flank, and most of Cinderpaw's tail fur was bitten off! Poisonpaw and I did not participate in this battle, seeing as we were helping the queen that was injured. We climbed a tree, watching in silence as the patrol deemed us _dead_," she hissed the last part. "It hurt more than our battle wounds, yet we continued on. Because StarClan had told us to."

Thornclaw growled, "Okay, so you get into _one _battle with a fox. You could have left to be kittypets then!"

Duskpaw breathed in sharply, her eyes slits. The dark gray tabby looked around. Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Jayfeather, Bramblestar, and her own parents were standing stiff.

Bramblepaw flicked her tail irritably, "Well… A day later, we continued on our way. Duskpaw joined up." The silver tabby flicked her tail toward the cat.

Duskpaw nodded, "I found them. Well, found Goldenpaw."

Thornclaw narrowed his eyes, but let her continue, "Duskpaw twisted her paw the next day."

The golden tabby tom laughed, "So she had to stop for a moon? Not surprising."

Duskpaw glared at the tom that was where she drew the line. She padded to where the senior warrior was. In a mix between a growl and a hiss, she asked, "What was that?"

He mewed, "You twisted your wittle paw so you had to wait a moon for it to be fixed."

The dark gray tabby growled low in her throat, "You are a dirt-brain, and have no right to be calling us kittypets. We were born in the Clans, and StarClan called us. You're just jealous! You're a fox-heart, and are one of the rudest cats in the Clan!"

Gasps finally broke out from the Clan. Bramblestar finally joined. He yowled, it echoing through the forest, "Enough."

Silence followed, while Bramblestar continued, "Candy Blossom and her kits _will _be welcomed. _Understood?"_

The Clan mumbled their agreement half-heartedly. Thornclaw growled at the apprentices before turned to the warrior's den. "I don't have time to deal with you... today." He hissed angrily, stalking into the den."

The apprentice glanced at each other, their pelts prickled with unease.

* * *

**AN: And that's it! :3 Thanks for reading! And I would love your input! **

**RANDOM FACT TIME: Sol is evil! Beware!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


End file.
